Everything will be ok in the end
by finnfiction13
Summary: At the height of the second wizarding war, Fleur and Hermione discover their love for each other. This story joins them as they progress from friends to lovers and accompanies them as their life together unfolds. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

As some of you know, I'm usually writing HG/GW stories, but lately I've been reading so many Fleurmione stories that I kind of got into this pairing. And as luck would have it, I had an idea for my own.

Let me warn you of a few things. This story is rated MA for a reason. There will be mature material in later chapters and if you have a problem with any of that or lesbian relationships, it's probably best if you go look for another story.  
>I also want to say that this is not one of those stories in which Fleur and Hermione face the next great evil after Voldemort and it is also not the kind that comes up with the most fabricated reasons to create artificial drama.<br>I wanted this to be a feel-good story of sorts. That doesn't mean there are no hardships at all, but I'm saying that they won't break up over a ridiculous misunderstanding or something like that.

I was planning on publishing one chapter per week for as long as I can manage to do so. Let me know which day you prefer, I'll make it a democratic decision.

I will write back if you review or message me, but I won't do a long list of replies at the beginning of each chapter, unless there is something that is interesting to everyone.

I have one more thing before I'll let you get on with the story. There will be a couple of things in French. I hate to have translations interrupting the reading, but some of these chapters are really long and I hate scrolling too. Please tell me if you prefer translations right away in brackets or rather as footnotes. Or maybe you prefer to have no translations at all because you all know how to use google translate :) I'm fine with either.  
>It's been about 12 years since I've properly used the language. So please pardon my French ;) If there are any native speakers out there that would feel like correcting me on grammar, spelling or general use of the language, I'd be delighted.<br>That goes for English speakers as well - I'm not a native and I'm sure there are a couple of typos and other mistakes.

But now, let's get on with it. This is the first chapter and it's pretty darn short for my standards but I promise the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!

[Edit: I don't know how it happened but I think I fixed the formatting issues now. I will try to avoid it next week. Maybe I can find out until then how it happened. The case of the missing words has also been solved. Translations are at the bottom, as you seemed to prefer it that way.]

**Chapter One**

When she opened her eyes, Hermione found herself in the dark. An attempt at moving her head resulted in a jolt of pain shooting through her body and she quietly hissed between her teeth. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see the wooden beams on the ceiling and the painting on the opposite wall, depicting lavender fields in the south of France, slowly swaying in the wind and the bluest ocean as backdrop. Hermione studied the painting for a bit, she could've sworn she could even smell that ocean.

'So, I'm not in Malfoy Manor anymore,' Hermione deducted. She let her palms feel the crisp sheets on which she lay but instantly interrupted her attempt at moving her arms due to the spike of pain caused by the movement. Slowly, she allowed her mind to go back to her latest memories. The snatchers, Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand and knife, Dobby. Dobby! The brave, little elf had come to rescue them. Merlin only knew how he had found them and who had sent him, but Hermione knew she had no way of finding out without talking to someone. Where was everyone? What is this place?  
>She decided to focus on the things she could find out and tried to sit up. Her body protested violently but Hermione gritted her teeth and forced herself into a more vertical position.<p>

When the pain had subsided and her breath evened out a little, Hermione looked around the room and saw white curtains framing a half-opened window.  
>Hardwood floors with a very plush looking carpet next to her bed. A bed. Hermione closed her eyes and for the first time properly realised that she was in an actual bed with downy pillows and crisp sheets and a soft mattress. Someone had made sure she was comfortable, so this most likely was a friendly place. She laughed at herself. It was the simplest creature comforts she had started to miss while on the run with Harry and Ron.<p>

On the bedside table was a tray of vials, some empty, some still filled with potions of various colours and Hermione was about to force her arm to move to get a better look at the labels on the potions, the door suddenly opened. Hermione remained stock still, looking at the figure slipping into the room, obviously trying to be quiet.

As soon as the door was closed, the person turned around and found Hermione upright in her bed.  
>'Mon dieu! Tu t'es réveillé,' the figure said and Hermione then recognised Fleur and safely assumed Dobby had brought them to Shell Cottage. In the far corner of the room a candle flickered to life and doused the room in a soft glow that gave just enough light to see without hurting Hermione's eyes. That was when she noticed the dull aching in her head.<p>

Fleur moved quickly towards Hermione and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>'I'm so relieved. 'ow are you feeling?' Fleur asked and Hermione noticed the bags under the French witch's eyes.<br>'Everything hurts and I don't know what happened after Dobby crashed that chandelier on Bellatrix. How long was I sleeping?' asked Hermione, still trying not to move her body.  
>'You came 'ere six days ago. The boys and Luna are 'ere too. You weren't sleeping, 'ermione. You were more dead than alive, when you arrived, unconscious,' Fleur said, tearing up.<br>'Bill and I noticed that someone 'ad penetrated our wards. We were convinced that Death Eaters 'ad found us and grabbed our wands, ready for battle. Imagine our surprise to find you lot on the beach. Would you like a glass of water?' Fleur explained hurriedly as she summoned an empty glass from across the room and filled it with water. A smile spread across her face. Never before had she been so relieved.

For the first two days she was convinced that Hermione would need a small miracle to survive. She hadn't slept until the third day, when Bill had started a fight over Fleur's fear of losing Hermione. They had set up a rotation and kept watch over their friend, a few hours at a time for each of them.

Hermione took the glass from Fleur. Her arms were still protesting but she did her best to ignore it. The cool water felt wonderful in her mouth and throat. An image of the desert, filled with flowers and grass after the first rainfall in years flickered through her mind. She handed back the glass and Fleur put it on the tray with the vials.  
>'You must still be very exhausted. Why don't you try and sleep for a little bit longer. I will do the same and in the morning we can tell the others that you're feeling better,' Fleur suggested. She was glad that the worst was apparently over. It meant that it was not necessary to keep watch over her for the few remaining hours of the night and she could crawl back into her own bed and get two hours of real sleep. Merlin knew she didn't get nearly enough the last few nights.<p>

She helped Hermione lie back down and tucked her in.  
>'Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning,' Fleur said and opened the door.<br>'Good night, Fleur. And thank you,' Hermione said, her eyes already half closed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Fleur and how she would have to thank her for saving her life. A proper thank you, not a sleepily muttered one.

Fleur smiled again and retreated to her own bed, where Bill was sound asleep and snoring. She turned around and wrapped herself in his arms before falling asleep almost instantly. The last few days had taken more out of her than she cared to admit.

French translations:

My God. You're awake!


	2. Chapter 2

Another week, another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. For every review, I will donate to the Unicorn Foundation to help save this terribly endangered species. So if you want to save the unicorns, review! ;)

I hope that this time the formatting will actually work as intended and you can see paragraphs and such. Sorry about that, by the way.  
>Some of you asked me about my use of single quotation marks. It's a perfectly acceptable way of indicating direct speech and I'm too used to it to change it now. Sorry, I just know that I wouldn't be consistent throughout the chapter, surely slipping back into old habits.<br>The bigger problem I have, and I hope someone can help me with that, is that I can't make this document editor make a visible distinction between quotation marks and apostrophes. It works just fine in the word doc that I uploaded. But as soon as I open this here editor, it's punctuation mark anarchy. If any of you have an idea on how to fix it, I'd be very grateful.

But let's move on to happier things. I will continue to update the story on Mondays for the time being. Let's see how that goes. The French translations will be in the bottom of each chapter, provided there is something to translate, of course.

So, this one is quite a bit longer than the last one but I had warned you about the length of future chapters. Let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy your read!

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, after the sun had barely made it over the horizon, Ron knocked softly on Hermione's door before opening it and stepping inside the small guest room. The whole house was still asleep but Ron had dutifully woken to take over his shift of watching his best friend.  
>'Fleur?' he whispered, expecting to see her asleep on the comfy armchair in the corner. When he couldn't find her, he got a little worked up, thinking Fleur had abandoned her post. He swallowed his ire and decided to get started on the potions by himself. Fleur had brewed an array of potions that they had given Hermione mornings, noons and evenings. Thanks to magic, Hermione actually was able to swallow despite her unconscious state.<p>

Ron sat down carefully on the edge of Hermione's bed and sorted through the vials on the tray. He opened the stopper of the first one and gingerly lifted Hermione's head a little. He poured the clear liquid into her mouth and waited for her to swallow. But instead of swallowing the potion as planned, Hermione started spluttering and coughing, opening her eyes wide with shock and pushing Ron off the bed, while trying to breathe between coughs.  
>'Oh shit, oh shit, Hermione. Please don't die. Oh no, no, no, no,' panicked Ron. He stepped closer to help his friend but didn't know how and remained standing around, flailing his arms helplessly. Suddenly, Fleur burst into the room, a fearful expression on her face.<p>

'Mon dieu, 'ermione! What did you do?' she hissed, giving Ron an accusing look, while shoving him away and helping Hermione to sit up.  
>'I…I…don't…,' Ron said uselessly.<p>

Finally, Hermione's coughing subsided and she quietly asked for water. Her throat was sore from the sudden attack. Fleur handed her the glass that was still on the tray from a few hours before and Hermione drank greedily.

'Are you alright again?' Fleur asked as she took back the glass and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione nodded.  
>'What the hell were you doing, Ron?' Hermione asked, her voice still a bit hoarse.<br>'I didn't know…I was just…my shift…and Fleur was gone…your medicine…I,' Ron stuttered, clearly afraid of Hermione's temper.  
>'Ronald Weasley, would you please use English when you speak to me. I believe you are capable of full sentences, are you not?' Hermione scolded her friend but was hardly able to finish her sentence before Ron flung his arms around her and hugged her like never before. Hermione screwed up her face in pain. Ron noticed he was hurting Hermione and immediately removed himself from her personal space.<br>'Sorry, it's just…you're mad at me. That means you're fine again, doesn't it? Oh Merlin, Hermione, I'm so glad to see you awake. Sorry, for before. I was just trying to give you your morning dose of potions,' Ron apologised and explained himself.  
>'And where were you?' he continued, turning to Fleur. 'You were supposed to sit in this chair and watch over her!' Ron was very protective of his friends and family and it was clear to him that Fleur had endangered one of his own.<br>'If it's any of your business, Ron, I slept in my bed and I 'ad set my alarm to meet you for our shift change so I could tell you that 'ermione 'ad already woken in the night. I knew she waz better or do you think I'd just abandon 'er like zat, after everyzing.' Fleur yelled at him, her accent growing more pronounced as she worked herself up.

Ron shrivelled under Fleurs angry look.  
>'Shut up. Both of you,' Hermione said lamely, making them both focus on her again. As fascinating as it was to see both of them fighting so passionately for the caretaker of the week award, she didn't have the energy to deal with this now.<br>They both mumbled apologies before Fleur took the other two vials from the tray, unstoppered them and handed them to Hermione.  
>'Drink these. They will 'elp you 'eal. Most of your minor cuts and bruises 'ave 'ealed. I want you to take this one until the bigger ones fade as well and this vial is to 'elp you with the damage that comes with…' Fleur explained but trailed off.<br>'With being tortured with the Cruciatus curse.' Ron added softly, earning him a thankful look from Fleur for saying it for her. The mere thought of Hermione, wandless and unable to defend herself, at the mercy of that lunatic, Bellatrix Lestrange, made Fleur alternate between feeling sick to her stomach and boiling with rage. In fact, she had actually lost her lunch when Harry and Ron had told Fleur and Bill a short version of their story. It was the only time she had left Hermione's side in the first few days. Bill knew Fleur had seen and heard of worse things in the past few months, but he guessed that this was just a tad closer to home. After that incident, Fleur's determination to save Hermione had only increased, if that was even possible.  
>'And the one I…erm…gave you is a simple pain management potion,' Ron added before pulling up a chair and finally sitting down.<p>

'Where is Dobby? I need to thank him for saving us.' Hermione asked after she had taken her potions but instead of answering, both Fleur and Ron looked to the floor. Neither of them wanted to break more bad news to the woman but no words were needed for Hermione to understand.  
>'Where is he now?' Her voice was barely above a whisper.<br>She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and Ron told her that they had buried him on a little hill by the house. He recounted the story of Harry digging the grave by hand and Luna engraving the headstone.  
>Hermione nodded and swallowed more tears. All this dying had to stop. How many more innocent lives hat do be sacrificed before they could live in peace?<p>

For a short time, all three of them sat in silence, when they were ripped from their gloomy thoughts by the grumbling of Hermione's stomach. Ron laughed first, then Hermione and finally Fleur.  
>'You've spent too much time with me. You're stomach is turning into a Weasley,' Ron said and Hermione smiled at him. Nobody said anything but they all knew that this was a rare and much needed moment of levity.<br>'It's been a while since you 'ave eaten anything. Let's start slowly. 'ow about some toast for breakfast?' Fleur asked. Hermione nodded.  
>'I think, despite the hunger, I want to get cleaned up first though. I feel incredibly gritty.'<br>'We cleaned your wounds and you as best as we could, but when…' Fleur said and she looked truly remorseful.  
>'It's fine. I imagine, convincing unconscious people to bathe is a little difficult. Don't worry about it,' Hermione cut her off. She owed this woman her life, she wouldn't let her apologise for something so insignificant.<p>

When Hermione made to get up, she screwed up her face and whimpered pitifully. Ron and Fleur were immediately at her side helping her up. It proved to be difficult not to hurt the young witch any further when wrapping one's arms around her. Every step that Hermione took was agony, but she gritted her teeth and went on.  
>The slow speed and the intense pain were too much for Ron to take. He scooped her up and carried her to the small bathroom across the landing. Hermione felt the relief immediately and relaxed into Ron's arms.<br>'Thank you,' she whispered as he sat her down on a wooden stool, leaning her against the wall.  
>Fleur was observing their exchange with a frown on her face. Hermione saw it and assumed Fleur didn't like the state she was in.<br>'Ron, why don't you go down and wake Luna. I will need another set of 'ands,' Fleur suggested as she assessed Hermione's state. Ron shot off to find Luna.  
>'I can take it from here,' Hermione said as she watched Fleur lay out towels.<br>Fleur turned around and gave her patient a most disapproving look. Hermione was sure she must've learned it from Mrs. Weasley. No further arguments were heard.

In no time at all, Luna was in the small bathroom, still dressed in her pyjamas with the rubber duck print. She had decided getting dressed could wait. Hermione was mesmerised by the ducks, moving around the pond that was the blue background.  
>'I'm so happy to see you're awake, Hermione,' Luna said as Fleur got the water running and plugged the bathtub. Hermione gave Luna a weak smile. She didn't feel completely comfortable stripping in front of her friends but had to give in to her own logic. She wasn't strong enough to walk, she most likely wasn't fit to get clean on her own either.<p>

'Oh, this will be so much easer now that you're awake. Undressing unconscious people is not an easy task, you see?' Luna said and moved towards Hermione.  
>'You…you've done this before?' Hermione looked up at Luna and Fleur with big brown eyes. The back of her mind scolded her for being so daft. Of course, they had done that before. Fleur had said they'd cleaned her as best as they could. Somehow she hadn't associated it with being undressed.<br>'Nevermind,' she added to indicate that she had caught on. Maybe the residual nerve damage was making her brain slower?  
>Luna began helping Hermione out of her t-shirt and Hermione wished she were still unconscious. Lifting her arms was almost unbearable and tears shot into her eyes. Meanwhile, Fleur tested the temperature of the water and seemingly satisfied waved her wand over the bathtub to keep the water from cooling off. Hermione noticed how elegantly Fleur moved her wand. The last time she had seen Fleur do magic was at the Triwizard Tournament and she remembered being as fascinated then as she was now.<p>

'Do you think you can 'old on to me? I want to stand you up to get rid of your pj bottoms and then 'elp you into the tub,' Fleur said and bowed down so the sitting Hermione could wrap her arms around Fleur's neck like she had done as a toddler with her Dad. In one easy motion Luna had undressed Hermione and, at Fleur's instruction, began waving her wand over the bandages. Some immediately fell off as the wounds beneath them were healed, others stayed on. Luna had waterproofed them to avoid bathwater getting into the wound.

They helped the injured witch into the bathtub and smiled as they saw her relax instantly.  
>'This feels great. My body doesn't ache as much in the warmth of the water,' Hermione explained.<br>Fleur smiled happily. It didn't sit well with her that her potions weren't strong enough. Especially, the pain potion should do more.  
>Fleur took a sponge and Hermione's arm and began to clean the rosy skin, taking care not to scrub too hard on the freshly healed wounds. Luna had taken over the task of washing Hermione's hair. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of Fleur's hands to distract herself from feeling uncomfortably exposed. Hermione couldn't remember when she had last been clean. She could feel Luna massaging the shampoo into her hair and Fleur softly scrubbing her unbandaged skin. This was heaven.<p>

A short while later, Fleur stopped and Luna was done with Hermione's hair, too.  
>They helped Hermione out of the tub, resulting in Fleur and Luna being just as wet as Hermione. Fleur grabbed a towel and wrapped Hermione in it, while carefully sitting her back down on the wooden stool. Luna helped Hermione back into fresh clothes as Fleur quickly used a drying spell on Luna and herself. In her head, she was already thinking about what she could brew that would help Hermione manage the pain. She resolved to have a look at her grandmother's notebook on homespun remedies. She had found it most helpful so far.<p>

By the time Luna and Fleur headed back to bed with Hermione, they could hear the others had woken up downstairs. Now, it was only a matter of time until everyone would be storming up to visit.

'I'll just nip down and get your breakfast ready,' Fleur said, opening the door but Ron was already on the doorstep, holding a tray with a plate full of toast, a little butter, some orange juice and to make it perfect he had put a flower in a vase. The vase had antennae, though and Hermione threw him a knowing look, when he put the tray in her lap.

'What? I have never "ferroverto'd" a butterfly before,' he said with a grin and earned himself a smile.  
>Hermione wasn't the only one who was surprised by the effort Ron had put into her breakfast. To everyone's astonishment, Ron had discovered his inner caretaker after their arrival and was always busy helping Fleur with anything she would let him do. He had helped prepare ingredients for potions and salves, and kept up her supply of bandages and such. And most surprising of all; he had done it without turning purple in the face or loosing his speech.<p>

Before Hermione had swallowed her first bite of toast Harry, Dean and Bill were standing at the foot of her bed.  
>'Hermione!' Harry beamed. 'I'm so happy to see you awake.'<br>'Welcome back, kiddo,' Bill said, giving Fleur a proud look. There had been times, when Bill thought that his wife was fighting a losing battle. He could see now that her dedication and persistence had paid off.  
>Dean swallowed a knot in his throat and with a very thick voice said, 'I knew you would make it. Between Fleur's healing talents and your stubbornness, there was no doubt.'<p>

Hermione had never known Dean to be particularly emotional and she could tell from the obvious weight lifted off all their shoulders that it must've been quite serious.  
>'Fleur took care of you. She wouldn't leave your bedside for two days and nights until she and Bill got into a fight. Let me tell you, French is not just the language of love,' Harry explained and winked at Fleur. 'Then we started taking shifts, but Fleur was the one to do the heavy lifting, so to speak.'<br>Harry knew that without Fleur, her extensive knowledge of potions, and her books on healing, Hermione would be dead by now. He chased away the thought immediately. This was nothing he could be thinking about now. Hermione was safe and healing well. With a little time to recuperate, she would be as good as new, or at least as good as any of them were.

Fleur blushed and then protested, ''arry, you are being too kind. I 'ad all your 'elp. It was a group effort. And 'ermione, don't _ever_ scare us like this again. What are the boys supposed to do without you?' she said before quietly adding, 'What are any of us supposed to do, really?'

After Hermione had finished her breakfast Fleur kicked everyone out of the room to redress her wounds and tend to her bruises.  
>'Can you sit up, so we can take off your t-shirt again?' Fleur asked and was already helping Hermione into a more upright position.<p>

As Fleur grabbed the hem of Hermione's t-shirt, the younger witch stopped Fleur's hand and said, 'I know you said it was a group effort but from what the others were saying I know that I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you. You saved my life. I don't know how to repay you for that but let me start by saying thank you. For everything.'  
>''ermione, you don't owe me anything. There was no way I would not give my best to try and save you. You are part of the order and you clearly are the brains of the operation the three of you 'ave going on. I know that it is unfair that we put so much pressure on you, but without you we will not win this war. And not winning is no option. I don't want to raise a child in a world ruled by that monster,' Fleur replied, fighting back tears.<p>

Hermione took a moment to let sink what Fleur had just said before noticing what she might have insinuated, 'Oh my God, Fleur. You are pregnant?'  
>'Oh no, I just meant I wouldn't want to raise a child in this world. But I would like to 'ave children some time in the future and I won't if 'e wins,' Fleur explained herself and saw Hermione deflate a little. She had hoped that she would get to feel excited over something entirely ordinary for once, and not about the unlikely survival of an order member or the destruction of a piece of someone's soul.<br>'Come on, let's get you bandaged up,' Fleur said and grabbed her supplies after carefully helping Hermione out of her t-shirt.

'You have three broken ribs but luckily they didn't puncture anything vital,' Fleur informed Hermione. She tried to keep it as clinical as possible, but it was hard keeping her emotions down when listing all the injuries her patient had sustained.  
>'There are a few lacerations that aren't fully 'ealed yet. I don't 'ave the ingredients for Skele-Gro, so I'm afraid you will 'ave to 'eal the muggle way. I 'ave enough pain potion, though. I'm sorry it's not strong enough. I will try to find a way to make it stronger. Some of these gashes are so deep. The dittany I 'ad 'asn't been able to 'eal them, but at least the bleeding 'as stopped. In a few days they should be taken care of. The biggest problem will be the residual nerve damage. I assume you know 'ow the Cruciatus curse works?' Fleur talked while Hermione laid back down so she could remove the old bandages. Hermione was grateful for the distraction, otherwise she would've been a lot more aware of her half-naked state. She had lived in a dorm with communal bathrooms for six years, but being naked around Fleur made her nervous. At least, some of her was still covered.<p>

'It attacks the nerves. Basically, it short-ciruits the whole nervous system,' Hermione engaged her brain for the first time in days.  
>When Fleur began applying the salve to Hermione's bruised skin and broken ribs, she hissed in pain.<br>'I'm sorry, I'm trying to apply minimum pressure,' Fleur apologised. 'And it probably doesn't 'elp that my 'ands are cold.'  
>'It's ok, I've had worse. Thank you for doing this,' Hermione said and closed her eyes to concentrate on something other than the pain. She found it easiest to focus on Fleur's other hand that was lying flat on her abdomen. Completely unawares, Fleur's thumb was stroking the soft skin. She noticed how her hands weren't cold, only a little cool but felt good on her warm skin. Very delicate and gentle. Suddenly, Fleur lifted both her hands and Hermione instantly missed the contact. But she couldn't really expect Fleur to have her hand there all day, no matter how good it felt. Why did it even feel so good? Hermione led an internal discussion about the logic of beautiful women very likely having beautiful hands, as well. She caught herself thinking how lucky Bill was and felt her cheeks grow warm.<p>

'Alright, the worst is over. I'll just put some fresh bandages over these cuts,' Fleur informed Hermione and the injured witch opened her eyes again to watch Fleur work.

When Fleur removed bandage after bandage, Hermione could see the damage Bellatrix had done. The wounds looked ghastly and she wished she hadn't looked. Again, she focused on Fleur's hands as they skilfully worked to clean the wounds and put on fresh bandages. Again she was captivated by the elegance of Fleur's movements but as soon as she realised what she was thinking about, she pushed the thought aside. Seriously, who pondered the elegance of someone's hands?

After she had put back on her t-shirt, Hermione noticed that Fleur had not paid any attention to the bandage on her left arm.  
>'What about this one?', she asked.<br>'This one is refusing to 'eal even the slightest bit. 'ave you seen it?' Fleur asked cautiously and Hermione could tell something was up.

She shook her head no and gingerly started to remove the bandage. When she saw the wound, tears sprung to her eyes.  
>'I didn't know what she was carving into me. I just remember the pain,' Hermione whispered almost inaudibly.<br>'I've 'ad a look at the dagger and from what I can tell it bears several dark curses. I don't know yet 'ow to stop the bleeding. As you see, it's not much, but just enough to keep it open,' Fleur said obviously frustrated as she carefully wrapped a new bandage around Hermione's arm.  
>Even after Fleur was done, Hermione still stared at her arm, clearly deep in thought.<p>

After a long silence, Hermione whispered, 'She almost had me.' The young witch sounded broken and lost, and it broke Fleur's heart to see her like that. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Hermione as best as she could and held her close. She wanted her to know that she was safe and that while she was here, she would be taken care of. She didn't say anything but hardly felt it was necessary. Fleur just kept holding Hermione close and hoped she would feel safe.

Hermione didn't speak on, she fell asleep after a few minutes of silence. The day had been exhausting for her and her body needed to heal. Fleur carefully tucked in her patient and left the room. She couldn't get Hermione's words out of her head all day.

Some time later, Luna had visited her in her makeshift potions lab, the kitchen, and asked her if she was feeling alright. Apparently, she hadn't hidden her preoccupation as well as she'd thought.

In the afternoon, Fleur went to check on the salve she had produced, following her grandmother's recipe to the letter. She didn't want anything to go wrong. When she was satisfied that it was ready, she put a lid on the container and put it on the tray with the soup she had already set out for Hermione.

She softly knocked on the door and entered when she heard Hermione give her permission. Hermione was lying in bed, looking a bit grumpy but brightened up as soon as she saw who was coming through the door. Fleur set down the tray on bedside cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>'Did I wake you?'<br>'No, I woke up a few minutes ago. A long enough time to be alone in my head. I've tried summoning a book from the shelf over there but it turns out wandless magic is a bit harder than I thought,' Hermione explained matter of factly.  
>Fleur sighed. She should've known to leave her some means of distraction in case Hermione woke up.<p>

'You shouldn't 'ave exerted yourself like that. Even on good days wandless magic is draining. I'm sorry for leaving you without entertainment but promise me, next time you call,' Fleur spoke, while picking up the hot bowl of soup.  
>Hermione sat up a bit straighter and wrapped her hands around the warm bowl. It smelled delicious. Hermione took a spoonful into her mouth and moaned approvingly.<br>'This is heavenly, Fleur. Thank you,' Hermione praised the simple dish in her hands.

'I'm glad you like it. My mother always said "if the muggles got one thing right, it is chicken soup". My parents 'ave a muggle cook to 'elp our elf,' Fleur explained and earned herself a scathing look from the eating witch.  
>'Did I say something wrong?'<br>'You have a house elf?' Hermione asked to make sure. She didn't want to blow up in Fleur's face without due cause. When Fleur nodded and even admitted to having several house elfs at her parents' home, Hermione gave her one of her trademark lectures in return. She went on and on about slavery and social injustice until she decided that Fleur looked contrite enough to stop.  
>'Are you done?' she asked amused and Hermione was about to launch into more facts and numbers about elf rights and exploitation, when Fleur put up her hand to stop her in her tracks.<br>'I'll 'ave you know that Pilou and 'is family were given the chance of employment but ve'emently refused it several years ago. We agreed that they won't get paid but that we would provide them not only with shelter and food but with anything they'd ever need or want, inluding clothes. By now, Pilou 'as quite a collection of 'ats. Last year, they went on 'oliday for the first time and we gladly paid for all of it.'  
>Hermione withered. She had been too quick to judge and put her foot in her mouth.<br>'I'm sorry,' Hermione said sheepishly and handed Fleur the empty soup bowl.  
>'It is alright. You are passionate about equality. That is a very good thing,' Fleur said as she put the bowl away and grabbed the new salve.<br>'Yes, but I shouldn't have gone off the rails like that. I'm very glad to hear your elfs get treated with respect. I guess, I automatically assumed that because your family is so old and prestigious…'  
>'It's fine. Don't worry. I want you to focus on 'ealing,' Fleur reassured the young witch again.<p>

Hermione looked at the container in Fleur's hands and her curiosity got the better of her.  
>'What's that?' she asked.<br>'This is a salve I made today. I've noticed that despite pain and nerve potion, you still can't move without gritting your teeth. I 'ave consulted my grandmother's old notebook and found this recipe. It's specifically for injuries like yours and I 'ave laced it with a bit more pain potion, for good measure,' Fleur explained and was rewarded with a warm smile.

Hermione was overwhelmed. In her overly emotional state, every gesture of kindness felt special and knowing Fleur had concerned herself enough with her residual nerve damage to spend her day researching and prepping medicine for her, warmed her heart.  
>'You didn't have to do that. I could've managed without somehow. I'm sure you have more interesting things to do than stirring a cauldron,' Hermione said and took the container to smell the salve.<p>

'Lavender,' Hermione said and looked at Fleur for confirmation. 'Chamomile and…'  
>Hermione wasn't sure about this other scent and sniffed another time.<br>'And Bergamot?' she guessed.  
>Fleur smiled and nodded.<br>'You 'ave a fine nose, chérie. I'm very impressed,' Fleur said approvingly. It didn't go unnoticed by either witch that Fleur had used a term of endearment for her. Hermione assumed it was a French thing and Fleur wondered why she had said it. It was nothing to dwell on, though.

'I don't think you can lie on your stomach with those ribs, but maybe a bit on the other side, so I can get to your back?' Fleur asked.  
>Hermione moved to shift, when she felt Fleur's cool hands on her, carefully lifting up her t-shirt.<br>'If you don't mind. I believe it would be easier,' Fleur asked for permission to undress Hermione for the third time today. As soon as she had asked, Hermione felt the familiar nervousness return that she had always had when Fleur was around while her clothes weren't. She pushed it aside, deeming it ridiculous and took off her t-shirt. Fleur helped her shift into a comfortable yet accessible position and got to work.

When Hermione felt Fleur's cool hands spreading the salve on her back, she hummed in pleasure. This concoction was marvellous. The constant dull ache in her muscles faded and Fleur's fingers chased away the tension and all those knots she had collected during the last months. Hermione felt Fleur working from her shoulders downwards. This was just glorious. The parts where Fleur had already worked the salve into her skin were tingling with warmth.

While Hermione was still pondering the wonderful sensation, Fleur reached a spot beneath her shoulder blades and dug her fingers in. Hermione was caught off guard and had no time to hold back the low sensual moan that bubbled up from deep within her.  
>For a second, Fleur stopped but resumed her work immediately. She had never heard a sweeter sound that this. She observed as Hermione's ears and cheeks turned pink and promptly felt her own follow suit. This was Hermione, her patient. She was helping her get better. There was nothing more to it and there certainly was no reason feel any shivers run down any spines. Both of them were too engrossed in their own thoughts to say anything, so Fleur kept on working for several minutes until she reached the small of her back.<p>

'I'm done with your back. You can lie comfortably again,' Fleur said and was pleased to have regained her composure. If Bill came home before she was sound asleep for once, she was convinced, she wouldn't need to react to random moans.

Hermione did as asked and rolled on her back, fascinated by how much better she felt. She wanted to lift her arm to find her t-shirt but Fleur stopped her her mid-motion.  
>'I'm not done,' she said simply and worked her way from Hermione's shoulder to her palms. If Hermione had been nervous before, it was nothing compared to this. She was caught in a loop of thoughts. She acknowledged how great Fleur's hands felt on her skin, but she was also acutely aware of her topless state. Her inner voice told her to remain calm, after all Fleur was only helping her and she had not ever given her a feeling of judgement of either kind. On top of that, why should she get flustered by a massage but Hermione knew it wasn't the act but the person that got her flustered. Hermione realised that this was a downward spiral and not one she was willing to deal with at present. She opened her eyes again and contemplated the picture on the opposite wall to chase all other thoughts away.<p>

Fleur felt the way Hermione tensed up and focused on the painting, and decided to lift the atmosphere a bit. She didn't want to overwhelm the young witch, but she didn't want her to be in pain either. She had made it her job to make Hermione feel comfortable and safe, so this was just another chance to do just that.

Fleur began to chitchat and Hermione visibly relaxed, thankful for the distraction. Pleased with herself, Fleur continued to tell Hermione about her first job interview at Gringotts and how she had almost ruined her chances by inadvertently insulting a goblin. Even though it was fairly easy to offend any goblin, Fleur had been especially clumsy in her choice of words that day. Hermione had relaxed enough to even laugh at her near misfortune.

Fleur was done with Hermione's arm and handed back the t-shirt. It was apparent how much better she felt, by the lightness of her movement. Fleur found it was a joy to watch how well her efforts were taking effect.

Hermione reemerged from inside her t-shirt and saw Fleur was caught between two thoughts before she resolved to speak.  
>'You can always choose to say no, of course, but this treatment seems to work very well. Let me do your legs, too?' Fleur asked. She didn't want Hermione to tense up again but she clearly had enjoyed the massage and Fleur wanted her to be free of pain for once.<p>

Hermione thought for a moment but then opted for relief over another potential embarrassment and nodded. Fleur gave her patient a reassuring smile and pulled away the blanket only to realise that she had no idea if Hermione was wearing underwear underneath her pyjama bottoms.  
>Hermione noticed Fleur hesitating and pushed down her shorts herself. Clearly relieved, Fleur helped to take them off completely. Fleur repositioned herself and laid Hermione's leg in her lap, getting started with her foot and ankle.<p>

Hermione had shut down her inner voices and closed her eyes to simply enjoy the treatment. She was eternally grateful for Fleur having found that recipe. At first she had thought that she only hurt when moving but soon found out that this dull ache never really went away, movement or not. The difference was enormous.

As Fleur gradually progressed upwards, Hermione had more difficulty keeping her breathing under control. She was already far to confused about her body's earlier reaction to Fleur's hands. There was no need to put more oil into the fire. Why on earth did Fleur have to have this uncanny ability to make her body tune in to everyone of her touches? Hermione didn't want to deal with this right now. There were better times to concede to apparently being a horny, fourteen year old boy.

Since logic had failed her mere minutes ago, she resolved to try a more offensive approach. Fleur had moved up even further and Hermione forced her breath back to normal intervals. The young woman was desperately searching for images that would end this idiotic attraction. She honed in on a memory of Bill and Fleur at their wedding, happy together. When Hermione caught herself admiring Fleur's figure in her beautiful wedding dress, she grew quite impatient with herself. Fleur moved up a few more inches and Hermione shot into overdrive finding a mental image suitable for her cause. Bill, too handsome. Harry, good but not good enough. Ron, getting better. Dumbledore! Dumbledore in swimming trunks! Dumbledore in swimming trunks on the beach, slurping cocktails!  
>In an instant, Hermione libido fled the scene and she took a deep breath as Fleur switched to the other leg. Crisis averted.<p>

What Hermione didn't know was that Fleur was running a similar campaign, only less successful. The further she got, the harder it was for her to keep her composure. Why was Hermione affecting her so much? Yes, she was an attractive woman, but why would that automatically make her lose her serenity? As Fleur found herself advancing in her task, she felt it again. She wasn't sure she would survive another round of manipulating Hermione's delicate thighs. She was in luck though, Hermione's t-shirt had ridden up a little and while at first she inwardly groaned at that, she saw a bit of one of the bandages looking out from underneath the garment. Even though she didn't like it much, Fleur centred her thoughts on the deep gashes and lacerations, on the bruises and cuts she had taken care of the last few days. She recalled Hermione's earlier statement about almost having lost her mind and unsurprisingly had no more problems getting on with her task.

When she was done she helped Hermione back into her shorts and watched her stretch and yawn. Fleur thought she looked rather like a cat and smiled at her.  
>'Thank you, Fleur. This helped a lot,' Hermione said and yawned again. All this excitement had sapped her of her already scarce energy.<br>'There is nothing to thank me for,' Fleur said, barely catching herself before adding something about how it had been her pleasure.  
>'You need to rest now. Your body is still weak. Harry insisted on keeping watch for one more night, so don't be alarmed when you find him sitting in that chair.'<p>

A little while later, Harry entered Hermione's room, finding her slumbering peacefully. After not-quite-fully-waking her to take her potions, he got comfortable in the armchair he knew very well by now and very soon fell into a light sleep.

In another room, Fleur was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Bill, who had noticed that something was up with his wife ever since Hermione had gone back to sleep, turned around and looked at her for a moment before asking, 'Do you want to talk about it?'  
>Fleur turned to face her Husband and hesitated. She wasn't sure if Hermione would mind if she told Bill what she had shared today. In the end she decided on talking, she was too shaken up not to. This way she could at least get some of today's events off her chest.<br>''ermione told me something today and it's kept my mind busy all day,' Fleur began. Bill nodded encouragingly and pulled Fleur close, holding her and stroking her hair, while her head rested on his shoulder.  
>'The boys told you that…that <em>poutain<em> tortured 'ermione with the Cruciatus curse?' Fleur said, but didn't wait for an answer.  
>''ermione was determined to with'old the information Lestrange wanted, but she said that it was a close call. 'ermione could feel 'er mind slipping away,' Fleur wiped away a few tears and she didn't have to look to know Bill was wearing a grim face.<br>'Can you imagine that? She is barely an adult, 'asn't lived 'er life yet but she 'ad enough resolve to give up 'er beautiful mind if that meant giving 'arry an edge over c_et monstre_. She would've accepted a life without knowing 'oo she is or what she 'as achieved. She was ready to give up 'erself so we could 'ave a chance.' Fleur could hear Bill sniffing, but she knew he didn't like it when people knew he was crying, so she just continued talking, even if it was increasingly difficult for her to go on.  
>'I love you, Bill and I would give my life for you in a 'eartbeat, but that's fairly easy compared to accepting almost a century of being no more than a shell of myself, especially with a mind like 'ers.' Fleur paused and let her words sink in.<br>'I love you too, Fleur. And I know, it's just not fair. I don't know what these three are doing exactly but I know that were barely doing anything compared to them. They're just kids, for Merlin's sake! We should be doing more.' Bill said a bit too loud, but tried to calm himself immediately. There was no use getting riled up about it now.  
>'How about we try and sleep? As horrible as this is, we're no good to anyone if we don't get our beauty sleep. I mean, at least I need it, for you all hope is lost,' he jibed and Fleur playfully hit him on the arm.<br>'Hey, don't hit me. It's true. There is no way you could become even more beautiful,' Bill defended himself and Fleur sighed. She loved this man, how could she not. They kissed, and wrapped in each other fell asleep before they knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

it's Monday again. I've been having a pretty bad week so I thank everyone for all their kind words in the messages and reviews. They were little bursts of light in an otherwise mostly crappy time. This fandom/shipdom is so nice, I'm overwhelmed. Thank you, everyone.

I haven't heard back from the fanfiction people about the quotation mark/apostrophe thing, which means we'll all have to endure more punctuation mark anarchy. Sorry.

Anyway, this is Chapter Three and it's more Fleur/Hermione time :)

Have a good Monday and please let me know what you think in the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The next morning, Hermione woke because she heard a familiar sound. It took her a few seconds to fully wake up and realise that the noise was Harry's snoring from across the room. She moved to sit up and instantly noticed that the salve must have worn off. Determined to win back some of her independency, she picked up three vials from the tray on her beside cabinet and saw that they were labelled according to the time of day and use. There was 'morning pain', 'morning nerves' and 'morning healing'. She swallowed all three of them and waited for the pain potion to kick in as well as it could.

Harry was still snoring in his armchair, at least until Hermione threw her pillow at him. Harry woke with a start. He immediately drew his wand and looked around the room in alarm. 'What?… Where?… Who?' he stammered in confusion before he noticed the pillow and the laughing Hermione in her bed.

'Blimey, Hermione, I thought someone was attacking us! Why would you do that?' Harry complained half-heartedly. Seeing Hermione laugh made any and all anger dissipate instantly.

'Oh Harry, you were snoring! How am I supposed to get better if I can't get any sleep?' she protested for show.

'It's just your luck that you are injured, or I would be over there giving you the pillow fight you deserve!' Harry laughed and picked up Hermione's pillow before stuffing it behind her back, so she could sit comfortably.

'Are you hungry? Should I get Ron to prepare you breakfast and torture another insect into being a vase?' the Boy Who Snored asked.

'I was wondering about that. When did he start to be so…so…not like himself?' Hermione asked.

'He's given it a lot of effort in the last few days. He was even helping Fleur without turning purple in the face or losing his speech. We are all very impressed,' Harry said.

'Why the sudden change, though?' Hermione wondered aloud.

'I think it might have something to do with a certain witch but I wouldn't ever tell you that because I promised,' Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He wasn't sure if there was something going on between the two of them but he was sure of his male best friend's intentions. They had talked about it at length while Hermione was still unconscious.

Hermione took a moment to realise what he was saying and then protested vehemently, 'Oh no, Harry, he's not doing all of this for me, is he?'

'Yes, of course he is. Who did you think I was talking about?'

Hermione frowned. This wasn't good. She had no intention of ever falling for Ron. He was a nice boy but he was her best friend and that was all he would ever be to her.

Harry saw Hermione's predicament and took her hand, 'You don't have to say anything. I understand. If you're absolutely sure, I'll talk to him. It will be a tough pill to swallow but I think I can get him to understand.'  
>Hermione nodded. She was thankful that Harry was such an observant person and didn't need much of an explanation.<p>

Hermione's healing made slow but steady progress over the next few days. Her bruises and lacerations healed well and her ribs made some progress too. The deeper cuts and the stab wound had closed, but were still tender to the touch. The only thing that made Fleur really worry were Hermione's nerves. She was still complaining about pain when she moved and her hands were shaky. The salve helped but only for a few hours and they had decided to use it before bedtime to make Hermione sleep more easily. She had gone through all her books on healing at least four times to find something that would help with the nerve issue and the wound on the arm. So far, she had had no luck. It was bugging her a lot, since she had always considered potions one of her talents.

It was a cool spring morning when Hermione decided that she would take a walk. It still hurt to move, but she had noticed that it got better as soon as her muscles were used to the motion. She was sure fresh air was the way to go. After a while, exhaustion caught up with her though and she looked for a place to rest. Sitting on a rock, letting her feet dangle in the water that lapped at the natural barrier, she tried her best to relax.

The problem was that relaxing meant letting her mind wander and as soon as she let her mind have free rein it started to think about Malfoy Manor. She had been avoiding that the last few days by keeping busy. She had helped talk to Ollivander and Griphook and they had begun to talk about their next steps. She had kept Fleur and Luna company and helped Bill pick flowers for the kitchen table. She was still taking Fleur's sleeping potion, without it, she suspected she'd lay awake all night desperate to shut down her brain. It was like a nagging little sibling, wanting attention constantly and the more she ignored it the harder it tried.

She was so afraid of her memories that she was basically controlling every thought she allowed herself to have. It was a very exhausting endeavour, even for Hermione.  
>She had briefly considered talking to Harry but she knew from the way he looked every time she flinched in pain, that he felt incredibly guilty about not having been able to save her. Telling him how she was haunted by fear and memories wouldn't really help that.<p>

She had hoped that it all would get better with time. But it was like an ever expanding rubber band. She new she would snap soon if she couldn't find a way to relax.

But she wanted to do that alone, where nobody could see her panic if her thoughts strayed too far. She felt like the lab rat in her own experiment. But she was clever enough to know that without getting over this, there was no way of going on with their quest and, consequently, of winning this war. They all had to be at their very best.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the soothing grumble of the ocean and the shrieking of the seagulls preying on little fish at the water surface.

Very quickly, the swooshing of the waves turned into the sound of Hermione's blood rushing through her ears and she was back on the floor in Malfoy Manor. Her heart was beating too fast and her breathing was irregular. She felt like she was drowning and fought back the thoughts that had made her panic in the first place. It took her a while to regain control and she was glad for her foresight of taking this trip alone. The others would only be worried and that wouldn't help anyone. She was a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake. She would face her fears head on and she would get over it, even if it took a couple of tries.

In a later attempt, she was desperate enough to give a completely different strategy a chance. So far, she had avoided any and all thoughts on this matter as best as she could but maybe it would help her get better. She closed her eyes and imagined Fleur's hands as they felt every day when she was redressing her wounds. She purposefully didn't think of the salve. She wasn't here to give in to her fantasies, after all. She pushed all bemusement aside and concentrated on the cool sensation of Fleur's touch, the softness of her skin and the long slender fingers, that moved so skilfully. But soon enough, the French woman's hands turned into the paws of Bellatrix Lestrange and even though it hadn't happened, Hermione found herself trapped in thoughts about the vile woman touching her skin, destroying what Fleur had so diligently repaired. That dropped Hermione into a fully fledged panic attack which took even longer to get under control. Hermione was near tears. This was so frustrating. Why couldn't she get this right? It didn't help that she told herself it was only a memory, that she was safe, that there was nothing to fear on this very beach.

Meanwhile, Fleur was standing at her kitchen window, pretending to peel the potatoes. She had an idea of why Hermione had wanted to take a walk, insisting on going alone. This was one rare occasion where Fleur wanted to be wrong but she had gotten to know Hermione well enough to understand how she worked. She didn't want Hermione to think she had to deal with everything herself. It was clear to Fleur by the way Hermione behaved that she was on the edge and she could only assume it was thoughts of Bellatrix Lestrange that kept her there. Fleur set herself a deadline. For now she would accept Hermione's wish to take her walks alone, but if she didn't get better she would talk to her. She wanted her to know that she was here to listen. Nobody should need to deal with this alone, let alone a beautiful, young woman with a future as bright as Hermione's. Hermione had done nothing to deserve this; Fleur was sure of it. Hermione was kind and selfless, way too stubborn, and had such incredibly silky skin. Immediately, Fleur stopped her mind from going further. Hermione was her patient and even if she had silky skin that was nothing that should concern her. She shut down the irritating voice in her head that pointed out everything that Fleur found appealing in Hermione.

Fleur was incredibly glad to be interrupted by her husband hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear, 'Isn't it great to see Hermione already take walks, as good as new.'

Fleur rolled her eyes. She knew Bill could be a very insightful man and was caring and kind, but sometimes it was just too easy to fool him. But maybe all Weasley's were, at least if she could judge them by the two that currently lived under her roof. Ron had stopped fawning over Hermione after just one day of her being awake. Maybe Fleur was doing him an injustice but it seemed he even avoided Hermione and how could she not think that all his caring had been a charade. And now Bill was apparently just as blind to the state the young woman was in.

'I don't know, Bill. 'er body might be 'healing fine, but what about 'er mind? What she's been through would send the 'ardest Aurors reeling,' Fleur spoke, still looking out the window.

'She'll be fine, love. Between the things I can see and the things you have told me, Hermione will be just fine. She's such a strong girl. If anyone knows her way through this, it's her,' Bill insisted before letting go of his wife and disappearing from the kitchen.

A wave of sudden anger swept over the French witch. How could Bill think that Hermione would just miraculously be ok after being tortured like that? How could he be so callous and insouciant? And calling her a girl, when she knew first hand that Hermione grown to be a stunning young woman! Fleur let out a frustrated growl and threw the potato back into the bowl. She had decided to go talk to Hermione now. Where was the point in letting the pour woman struggle on her own, just to have the men of the house believe she was fine. She would talk to Hermione before any of them came up with a clever way of putting more pressure on her.

Hermione hadn't moved from the rock since she got there. She had tried for the umpteenth time now, without success. She was still busy getting her nerves under control, when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. She recognised Fleur's touch and instantly calmed down. She knew the French witch's hands just as well as they knew her and they had always been very good to her. Hermione had gotten accustomed to Fleur taking care of her wounds very quickly. It had built a lot of trust between the two women. And quite frankly, Hermione enjoyed being taken care of for a change.

'Can I sit?' Fleur asked and Hermione made a little more room on her rock.

''ermione, I…' Fleur started but Hermione interrupted her.  
>'Fleur, I think I know why you're here but I just need a bit more time. I will be fine,' she said. Fleur could see the fear and the panic barely below the surface but she couldn't force Hermione to talk about them if she wasn't ready.<p>

Instead, Fleur put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. She knew that Brits weren't huggers and especially Hermione usually took a while to warm up to a person but she was sure they had passed that stage a while ago. Her arms had a mind of their own anyway and Hermione surprised her by not seeming to mind the physical contact at all, leaning on her shoulder in return.

They sat, looking out at the sea, just enjoying the fresh breeze.  
>Fleur broke the silence and spoke softly, 'We don't know each other very well and only for a short time, so please stop me if I'm overstepping my bounds. I don't want to push but I want you to know that you don't 'ave to, nor should you, get through all of this alone. You need to stop keeping everything in and then 'iding out here to deal with it. It doesn't 'ave to be me. I'm sure Luna is a good listener and 'arry as well. But please, don't do this to yourself.'<p>

Hermione remained silent for a while and looked out at the horizon.

'Harry already feels guilty, I don't have to burden him with the details. I'm not sure I want to talk about it at all, Fleur. It just needs time to heal. Just like my wounds,' Hermione said, but she wasn't sure she believed herself.

'If not today, then maybe another day. I'm not saying you 'ave all the time you need. We both know what will 'appen to You-know-who if 'e is unopposed for too long. If muggle 'istory taught us anything, it is to stop evil as early as possible and we 'ave waited too long already. I don't want this to be another Great War. But 'ermione, take some time at least to get as well as you can. I don't want you out there fighting evil while you're vulnerable and off balance.' Fleur said and squeezed Hermione's shoulder.

'You know muggle history?' Hermione said, changing the topic. Fleur accepted her choice and replied, 'Yes, of course I do. That's one of the reasons why I still think Beauxbaton is the better school. And I 'ave told you our cook is a muggle.'

Hermione smiled, 'Yes, there is definitely some work to be done on the curriculum at Hogwarts.'  
>'There you go, this could be your first job after this is all over,' Fleur suggested.<br>'You think they'd let me do that? I haven't even finished school. I'm a dropout,' Hermione said nonplussed as she realised that this was an apt description of her.  
>'Don't be silly! Of course, they would let you do that. 'oo else?' Fleur asked.<br>They shifted and sat a little closer, so Hermione could rest her head on Fleur's shoulder again.

They both looked out at the ocean and enjoyed the easy silence. In Fleur's opinion, they had made a step in the right direction. And Hermione was happy she'd dodged a bullet. For now.

After a few minutes, Hermione began to shiver.

'You're cold. That won't 'elp your nerves. 'ere take my jumper and let's get back to the 'ouse,' Fleur suggested and was already out of her jumper and handing it to Hermione. The young witch hesitated briefly but took it and pulled it over herself. Instantly, she was wrapped in a familiar smell and warmth and she stopped shivering. Discreetly, she took a deeper sniff and automatically felt at home. Funny, how smells are so intangible, but yet so strong on the memory. The smell of Fleur was almost as soothing to her as her hands.

They made their way back to the house and were surprised to find dinner was ready.

'The men were getting hungry but I didn't let them go to find you and told them that if they wanted to eat, they would have to cook something themselves,' Luna explained.  
>Fleur and Hermione sat down at the table with the others and everyone was surprised about how delicious the food tasted.<p>

Later, sat on her bed, Hermione was supposed to get ready for her daily change of bandages before bedtime. But she just sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped herself tighter into Fleur's jumper. The smell calmed her down and made her feel safe. She briefly considered stealing the jumper for when they would leave again, so she could bring that sense of safety with her. She realised that that was all Fleur had ever given her. Safety. And a ton of confusion as well but she focused on the first part right now.

'You're not ready?' Fleur asked, ripping Hermione from her thoughts.  
>Hermione looked up and shook her head, 'I was in my head.'<p>

She started peeling herself out of all the layers of cloth she was wearing, while Fleur prepared the bandages and salves. As Hermione laid down she thought about how at first she had assumed that someone as beautiful as Fleur would judge her mediocre body, but then had noticed Fleur seemed to be extremely focused on only her wounds and had never even given her the briefest of moments in which she might feel judged. So, completely topless as always, she waited for Fleur to redress her wounds and bandage her up again.

The young witch still flinched every time, Fleur touched her ribs.  
>'I'm sorry, that this is so painful for you. I wish I 'ad the right ingredients for Skele-Gro,' Fleur said, trying to use even less pressure than she had.<br>'It's ok, Fleur. Really,' Hermione said and carefully touched Fleur's hand, showing her how much pressure she could apply.  
>'It's only the first moment, then I get used to the pain. I really don't mind if it means the wounds will heal better,' Hermione said, letting go of Fleur's hand again.<br>'At least the deeper lacerations are finally 'ealing,' Fleur informed her patient.

Fleur finished up and looked at Hermione, her ribs wrapped in bandages and a few wound dressings hiding stab wounds and cuts. They made everything look ten times worse and it reminded Fleur of almost losing Hermione.

'Je vais la tuer,' she muttered under her breath. It always made her blood boil unproportionally to see the wounds Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted on the young woman. Every evening after redressing Hermione's wounds, Fleur left in a hot fury.

Hermione had put her pyjama top on and removed the bandage on her arm.

'Mudblood,' she said, 'I guess, whichever way this war goes, she's had her way. She's marked me forever.'

Fleur could barely look at the garish, red cuts that spelled out that horrible word. Looking at it made her feel so helpless. This was the one wound she really wanted to heal but she couldn't. It just kept on bleeding. Not much, but just enough to prevent the wound from closing. She wiped away the dried blood before redressing the wound. The longer she took, the more worked up she got.

'Je jure, je vais la tuer,' she muttered again, but this time Hermione had heard her.

'Fleur, don't,' she retorted, 'I don't want you to get all worked up because of this. This is my battle, not yours.'

'Oh, but it is mine, you see. After she did this, _I_ patched you up. _I_ sat 'ere day and night. _I_ worried my best efforts wouldn't be good enough to keep you alive. _I_ prayed to all kinds of gods I don't even believe in. _I_ am 'ere prepared to do almost anything to repair the damage she's done. It is my battle too. So I 'ave a right to such promises.' Fleur fumed.

Hermione was silent for a bit, contemplating Fleur's rage over the attempt on the life of who was basically a stranger. But she couldn't find a reason why Fleur would go off the rails like that merely for her.  
>But she knew one thing, Fleur needed to calm down.<p>

She found Fleur's eyes and implored her to listen carefully, 'Fleur, you said that you don't want me out there vulnerable and off balance. I don't want _you_ on a battlefield or mission, preoccupied. It's a surefire way to get you killed and I'd never forgive myself if that happened. That would mean having your blood on my hands. I can't go out and fight You-know-who worrying that in your blind rage over Bellatrix you failed to put up a shield charm on time. I have to work through this, to get over it all. Promise me, that you'll work on getting over this too. I want you to live a long and happy life, you know.' Even if it isn't with me. Hermione hated her inner voice sometimes.

Fleur looked Hermione in the eyes for a long time. She knew that Hermione was right, but she didn't know how she could ever not start raging when seeing the consequences of this lunatic's actions. But for Hermione's sake she would try, so she nodded.

'Good,' Hermione said, 'and now get to bed, I can see that you're tired.'

'I've learned that this is code for "You look like shit", and what about the pain po...' Fleur started but was interrupted.

'No, it means that you look like you need sleep. I don't think you could look like shit if you tried. Now go and sleep well. I can manage one night without the salve. Don't argue with me,' Hermione said resolutely before lying down to sleep too.

* * *

><p><em>French translations:<em>

_I will kill her._

_I promise, I will kill her._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Let me start with the most important thing: Thank you! You are all so kind and friendly. It keeps baffling me. Thank you so much for all your messages and reviews.

I'm currently down with the flu. So please excuse any weird paragraphs or typos. I didn't go over the chapter after uploading it.

This chapter is quite emotional, if I do say so myself. But it was necessary to get the story to move. I hope you like it and if you do (or don't) let me know in the reviews. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The weeks went by and almost every day Hermione went back to sit on that rock and listen to the waves. Sometimes she would take company along, but usually she would insist on going alone. If she wasn't busy, Fleur took every opportunity to convince the young witch to let her come along. Occasionally, she even succeeded. But her hopes of Hermione opening up to her were squashed every time. She was seriously worried about Hermione's state of mind by now. She had noticed the tension every evening when applying the pain potion. But since they had stopped using it, she was just building up more tension. Fleur was glad that the pain had subsided enough for the pain potion to be sufficient but she missed the wealth of information on the state of Hermione's mind the massages had given her.

Today, Hermione had gone alone again. Fleur and Bill were away, doing something for the order, Luna and Harry had taken over the kitchen to make biscuits and, later, dinner. Hermione didn't know what the others were doing but preferred to be alone anyway. She had yet to bring herself to talk about what happened at Malfoy Manor. Every time she took Fleur along for her walks, she had the best intentions but she always chickened out at the very last moment. To their credit, nobody had pushed the topic or forced her to talk about it. They were patient and careful. But she could tell they were worried, especially Fleur. She once overheard her talking to Harry about not knowing how to get Hermione to trust her enough to open up. But so far, she hadn't ever asked her about it since her first trip to the beach.

Her ribs were finally beginning to get better and the other wounds, with one exception, had healed. Her body was fine, but her mind was not. She didn't sleep properly and she was in her head all the time. She wasn't even in the mood to read, a sign that alarmed even Ron.

Hermione sat on her stone and wondered why she just couldn't talk about it. Fleur had been nothing but kind, caring and compassionate. She always could count on Fleur to make her feel safe. She had never judged her. Just why was it so hard to open up to her?  
>Luna was a good listener too, but she didn't want to drag her back down to that cellar. After all, Luna had been there much longer. Who knew what horrors she had seen.<br>Hermione sighed and watched the horizon in solitude for a long time.

'Would you mind if I joined you?' Fleur said softly, as to not startle Hermione.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears she hadn't noticed before and made some room for Fleur to sit down. Fleur seemed to steel herself for something, but Hermione was too busy hiding her face from Fleur to notice something was up.

'You are crying again,' Fleur said, unnecessarily cold. To Hermione it sounded almost like an accusation.

Hermione didn't answer. Something was off about Fleur, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

'I thought you'd be out all day,' she said, a bit irked by the French witch's remark but willing to let it slide.

'Yes, but there was a change of plans and when I got back and 'eard you were 'ere, I thought you might need someone to talk to,' Fleur explained. And again, Hermione couldn't really tell what was up with Fleur. She was sitting too straight and seemed tense. Something seemed forced.

'Fleur, are you alright?' she asked, slightly worried that something had happened.

'Am _I_ alright? I'm not the one sitting alone on a rock every day, crying my eyes out,' Fleur said, flinching at the sharpness of her own voice.

'What's gotten into you today? Did something happen?' Hermione tried again. She felt Fleur tense up even more as if collecting strength to push harder.

'You mean anything other than the brightest witch of 'er time afraid of 'er own thoughts?' Fleur provoked.

Hermione got the distinct feeling that Fleur had come to pick a fight. It baffled her but she was not in an emotional state to think logically about it. Her temper was too short for that and her mind too frazzled to think about what was happening here.

'Excuse me, for not wanting to relive every horrible memory in my head over and over again!' Hermione said, getting a bit louder. She just couldn't believe Fleur.

'And 'ow do you think you will ever get through this? You asked me to get over my thirst for revenge and I 'ave. I've spent many nights talking to Bill until I could keep a level 'ead about it. And what do you do? You sit on a stone and cry! Very productive, 'ermione,' Fleur had gotten up from the stone. She couldn't sit any longer. Her whole body was shaking and she forced it still by cramping her hands into fists.

Hermione was shocked. A moment ago, she had thought of Fleur as kind and caring and now she saw her standing there ramrod stiff and a face as hard as stone.

'What do you propose I should do, then. Go on, Madame Psychotherapist. If you have all the answers then tell me how to get rid of this…this shame and guilt and fear; the humiliation! Tell me how to get over this lovely scar on my arm! I don't think that it will vanish by talking to Bill all night long!' Hermione shouted. She had jumped up and stood facing Fleur, yelling out her emotions. An image of intricate glass bottles crashing to the floor, exploding on impact, forever destroyed, flickered through her mind.

'Don't disgrace yourself by pretending to be dumb, 'ermione. Poor, little 'ermione. Do you want to be pitied? Iz that eet?' Fleur shouted, tears all over her face. She looked completely disheveled. In comparison, Hermione was relatively calm. But neither was in a state to see that their reactions should have been the other way round.

'I can't believe you're saying this. I can't believe I was so blind. It seems Ginny was right about you after all, Phlegm,' Hermione shot back. If it was a fight Fleur wanted, she could have it.

'Don't you dare!' Fleur hissed dangerously, stepping right into Hermione's personal space. Hermione saw the how red Fleur's eyes were and thought she had hit home by calling Fleur by her old nickname.

'At first you pretend to care and nurse me back to health, only to show your real self now? You didn't have to wait so long, Phlegm. It must've been extremely hard for you to keep pretending for all these weeks. Congratulations on that. You're just as cold as I thought you were, when we first met,' Hermione went on, still determined not to cry at Fleur's insults. For Fleur that hope was lost. This was utter horror to her.

Fleur was too far gone to stop. Her arms were completely stiff at her side, fists clenched, her body tense as a bow-string. She was filled with fear and pain, but kept telling herself to go on.

'Maybee I'm cold, but at leest I'm not a coward!' she choked out. Her throat had completely closed up making speaking a hardship.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Betrayed and disillusioned was a a good fit too.

'That's what you think? If I'm such a coward, why does Bellatrix still not know where we got the sword of Gryffindor?'

'She must 'ave let you off eezy, I guess.' Fleur mocked and let out a strangled sob. Both of them were crying now. Fleur far worse than Hermione, both of them deeply wounded but for completely different reasons. Hermione assumed the wind would carry their shouts all the way back to the cottage but she didn't care.

'E…easy? That…that bitch was crawling all over me. Stabbing me. Torturing me. She held me under the cruciatus curse for minutes at a time, and I just lay there, not doing anything but weep. Her only goal was to turn me into a vegetable. She got off on my pain. My desperation only fed her violence more. She carved a fucking word into my arm. And you dare to stand there and tell me she let me off easy?' Hermione screamed. Hermione using expletives? Fleur must've gotten to her.

'Oh now don't bee such a bébé. Zis iz a war. What did you expect would 'appen? She would invite you over for dinner to discuss ze weather?' Fleur shouted back. The crying made her voice hoarse and it started to break. The sobbing interrupted her already erratic breathing. Hermione should've seen that Fleur was forcing out those words. She should've seen the pained expression on her face wasn't from a stupid nickname, but she was too wounded herself, too disappointed to do anything but lash out.

'Can you even imagine what it feels like to lie there on the ground, to know that this madwoman won't stop until she has what she wants? Can you imagine total powerlessness, knowing that the people standing around you, won't help you. Do you know what it feels like to have _his_ most unpredictable servant right in your face? Have you ever had someone use the Cruciatus curse on you? And not just once but too many times to count. Let me tell you, every second feels like an eternity and all you want is to _die_…' Hermione shouted until she couldn't anymore and just broke down crying in earnest.

Fleur was immediately back to her old self and at her side, holding her tight, softly stroking her back as best as she could while sobs still wrecked her body.

'I'm sorry, 'ermione, I'm so sorry,' she whispered. She was clinging to the last shreds of hope that Hermione would forgive her for what she'd done.

Hermione fought to get her bearings, turned around to look at Fleur. It was a look that Fleur had never wanted to see, least of all from Hermione. Those shreds of hope had just gone up in flames. Even if Fleur preferred to ignore her feelings for Hermione, they were still there and the pain was impossible to ignore.

'You did this on purpose? You specifically came here to force this out of me?' Hermione's disappointment was reaching unprecedented heights. She struggled to her feet and pushed Fleur away from her.

'Get away from me! How could you do that? How cold can you be? Did you get off on it? You're no better than _her_! I was almost ready,' shouted Hermione but knew deep down that it was a lie.

Fleur could barely talk. The comparison to Bellatrix Lestrange had completely knocked the wind out of her.

'I didn't know what else to do anymore. I just want you to get better,' she could barely whisper.

Then, Fleur was gone. She was half kneeling, half sitting on the ground, sobbing inconsolably. Her body seemed broken and meek. She was shaking fiercely and Hermione could finally see the anguish in Fleur's silent screams. She had never seen anyone in this much pain, especially without clear reason.

At first, Hermione was consumed by her anger and rage. But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to leave Fleur there in the sand, her own personal purgatory. So she just stood there, observing how Fleur slowly drowned in agony. After a few minutes of not being able to move, her ever logical mind reported back for duty and she saw what had really happened. She analysed the situation and replayed the last few minutes in her head. It all made sense now. How could she have overlooked that? The way Fleur had been so tense and had cried even before Hermione herself had felt wounded enough to do so. Even comparing the state of them both now, was a massive clue to what was going on.

Fleur hadn't wanted to hurt Hermione, she had forced herself to do so out of desperation and worry, out of a deep wish to help her; however misguided. And now she was sitting there in the dirt, crying over a friendship she had destroyed forever. Again, Fleur had put Hermione before her own needs. Accepting the loss of a friendship that she obviously greatly valued, she had done nothing but care for Hermione. Using force must've been her absolute last resort. She must have known it meant doing irreparable damage to their friendship.

Stiffly, mechanically, Hermione's feet carried her back to the blonde witch, who was currently clawing at the ground, desperate to find something solid to hold onto to stop the freefall she was in. She had never felt pain like this and all she could think of was how even though it was unbearable, it wasn't even close to what Hermione had felt that very day. She knew it would hurt but she had gravely underestimated the heartache of losing Hermione. She knew she deserved it though.

Hermione crouched down beside Fleur and carefully put her hand on Fleur's back. She used her other hand to hold back Fleur's hair that was hiding her face.

Hermione's hands were shaky from the emotional rollercoaster ride she had just taken, but all she wanted in this very moment was for Fleur to calm down enough, so they could talk. It tore at her heart to see Fleur like this, much more than was logical, she thought. She just wanted to hold her close and return the feeling of safety she had so often accepted from the blonde. It didn't mean that she wasn't upset or that everything was forgiven but her friendship with Fleur had been nothing but wonderful and she wasn't ready to give up this easily.

She hated that indirectly she was the reason for Fleur's meltdown and swore to never ever again be the reason to provoke such desperate measures, to cause so much pain.

'Fleur?' she whispered softly, 'Fleur, please look at me.'

The French witch lifted her head to look at Hermione. Her usually clear blue eyes were dull and red from crying.

Hermione took Fleur's face gingerly in both her hands, as if afraid to break it, and gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs, before silently imploring her to listen closely, 'I'm not impressed with your methods, but I figured out you only did all this out of concern. I realise that you have never done anything but care for me. I see you took a risk and it almost went wrong, but I value our friendship and I'm not petty enough to break it off because of one mistake you made. Especially, since you only made it because I'm such a stubborn coward. Just promise me that you'll never do it again. I've never felt more betrayed in my life. Not even when Ron walked out on us.' Fleur was the picture of misery, but realised the fact, that Hermione was even here, talking to her, meant that maybe they had built a friendship strong enough to survive this. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of those gentle hands. She had been given a second chance. She didn't deserve this woman's kindness but she had been given it and would never again use it against her. No matter how well intended.

'I'm sorry. I've tried and I've waited. I 'oped you would come round and talk to me or anyone. But you got worse each day. Ron said you hadn't even touched a book in weeks. But I still hoped you would find the strength to open up to one of us. But then Luna said something and…' Fleur's voice trailed off and was swallowed by more crying.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the blonde witch, softly stroking her hair. She could feel Fleur seeking comfort and reassurance, so she held her tighter. And so they sat on the ground, seeking solace in each others company.

When Fleur's crying had quieted down, they kept sitting as they were. None of them said it, but neither wanted to let go.

Finally, she asked what Luna could possibly have said, that drove Fleur to provoke Hermione in this way.

'She asked me, if I were standing on the edge of a pit of deadly snakes, would I willingly jump down and wade through them or would I try to find a way around them.' Fleur recounted her conversation with Luna before leaning back into Hermione and letting the silence hang in the air for a while.

'Can we just sit 'ere a bit? I don't want to go back to the cottage looking like this,' Fleur asked and motioned to her face and dirty clothes.

Hermione smiled at her and nodded. It completely eluded her, how even as dishevelled as she was, Fleur still looked beautiful.

'How about we sit here and just talk for a little bit?' Hermione suggested, while she disentangled herself from their embrace and sat down more comfortably, facing the ocean tide. Fleur followed Hermione's example and sat down next to her. She scooted a little bit closer and laid her head on Hermione's shoulder, not ready to fully give up the physical contact yet. Hermione immediately put her arm around Fleur. Both of them were turning ignoring their growing feelings for each other into an art-form.

'When she sent down the boys to be locked away, but kept me in the room with her and the Malfoys…' Hermione began tentatively, 'I was never so afraid in my life. I had no wand and only theoretical knowledge of wandless magic. Nothing that would help me get out of there, in any case. I knew that if I gave her what she wanted, I'd be of no use to her anymore and would be as good as dead. So I vowed to keep silent and not give her any information. Before she started to…to toy with me, she asked me, very politely, where we had found the sword of Gryffindor. I just stared at her as defiantly as I could. She liked that. She said that at least I would put up a good fight,' Hermione silently wiped away a few tears before continuing.

'It was a losing battle from the beginning. The more I refused her, the more vicious she got. The louder I screamed, the more desperate I was, the more fun she had. It took me a long time to realise that this wasn't about the sword anymore. That it had turned into a horrendous game of cat and mouse. She just kept on laughing and cackling and having a great time all together. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of one of the Malfoys. None of them would do anything. Nothing. They just stood there, rooted to the spot, too afraid to get caught in this lunatic's maelstrom. I wasn't worth the risk. Draco at least had the grace to look paler than anyone ever should. Narcissa's face was made of stone.'

'She had dropped me to the floor with just a flash of the Cruciatus curse. I just crumpled down. I have never felt this much pain at once. It was like sitting on a high-voltage power line in wet clothes. She kept on going, each time a little bit longer, and the breaks in between a little bit shorter. It was almost too systematic for someone like her. I was still determined then. I started talking to myself in my head, to keep my resolve. There were other people in the room, but it was very, very quiet. Except for the screams, of course. It took me a while to realise that they were my own.'

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her as close as she could.

'You don't 'ave to go on, if you don't want to,' Fleur whispered.

'It's ok, I'd rather get through it now. If you don't mind, that is. I won't dump this on you if..,' Hermione said.

'Go on,' Fleur interrupted, squeezing her knee for comfort.

'I think this was the point when Bellatrix realised that I was a lot more stubborn than she had expected. It was also when I figured out that resistance meant violence. And not the systematic kind she had displayed before. She summoned her dagger and just stuck it, here, where the deep cut was, completely out of the blue. She was very frustrated. I could tell by the force she used. Until then, I had thought of Bellatrix as a bit unhinged. But this blow, taught me that it didn't prevent her from knowing exactly the best way to kill someone as slowly as possible. I think I screamed louder than ever before. But I wouldn't really know, my ears where still ringing. I think she inflicted some of the other wounds at that point, but I was so busy dealing with the first one, that I barely felt her crawling all over me. She would whisper in my ear, telling me what she was planning to do. I don't know why or how I managed it, but I spit her in the face and told her to get on with it. That's how I got my broken ribs; from her digging her knee into me with increasing increments until she heard the cracking of my bones under the pressure. She knew she had to be careful. If she punctured my lungs in the process, the game would be over too soon.'

'Occasionally, she remembered to ask me about the sword, but I wouldn't give in. In fact, she made it easier for me, the longer she played around with that knife. I couldn't have thought about anything else but the pain if I wanted to. That's how she never got the information with Legilimency. That frustrated her enough to kneel on my one arm and hold down the other with her hand. I couldn't see what she was doing but it felt as if she were performing an autopsy on my arm. I just wanted to die. I hoped to die, pleaded for it, I even begged her for it. I just wanted it to be over. Every once in a while she stopped to ask the same questions again. Promising, she would end my torture if I spoke. I knew what she meant by ending the torture and was sorely tempted to just give in. I kept provoking her by giving her obviously wrong answers. I told her we had found the sword stuck in a stone, and Harry had pulled it out. It infuriated her even more and she lifted her arm as if to put that knife right through my heart. I don't know what I did, but she remembered that this was exactly what I had begged her to do a couple of minutes ago. I wanted her to lose her patience and just get on with it. So she decided to go a different route and went back to crucioing me. Only this time she didn't stop. I figured, she knew as well as I that death would've been mercy, but taking away my mind would be a life long torture. I held on with everything I had. I thought of my parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny. I pulled up mental images of everyone. You too. I thought of Dumbledore and McGonagall. I thought of everything I could that was good in the world. But it was getting harder and harder. I could feel my mind slowly loosing its grip on reality and that's when everything suddenly stopped and the boys appeared.' Hermione stopped talking. Her voice had grown quieter with every sentence until it had only been a whisper.

Without noticing it, the two witches had managed to hold each other even closer. They sat there in silence for a long time.

Fleur was the first to let go. She got up and pulled Hermione to her feet, before taking her hands.

'There is nothing in my power to undo any of this. But I want you to know that I am 'ere now. I will do my utmost to keep you safe for as long as you will let me and I will find a way to 'eal this damn wound on your arm. I won't let you run around with a bleeding arm for the rest of your life. I will find a way somehow. I'm not sure you can imagine 'ow it feels to 'ear what she 'as done to you. I promise you, not in blind fury but a promise nonetheless, Bellatrix Lestrange will fall at my 'and. This woman will not ever go near you again,' Fleur spoke earnestly.

With every word, their faces had come closer to one another. Hermione's mind had switched to autopilot, mesmerised by Fleur's powerful words, and she moved closer still. She didn't know what was happening, but all she knew was that she wanted to kiss Fleur in that moment. She was consumed by the need to kiss this woman. She had all these emotions inside her and it seemed to her there was no other way to sufficiently express herself. Just one kiss to show Fleur all the gratitude, relief, pain, love, joy, confusion, excitement, curiosity, anger, hurt and sundry other things fighting to get out of her.

And that was when the logical part of her mind returned and she realised what she was about to do. Instead of giving in to her, still very confusing, instincts, Hermione changed course in the last moment and leaned forward to hug Fleur. She sighed inwardly, and told herself that she had dodged a bullet, there. What was she even thinking? She had a mission, a plan to execute, a war to fight. There was no time for foolishness, especially not with a married, straight woman, especially after scolding her for purposefully sabotaging their friendship. As many times before, Hermione shut down what she deemed improper thoughts of the French witch in favour of duty and loyalty.

Fleur noticed that she felt disappointed. She too, had felt that gravitational pull and wanted nothing more than for Hermione to act on her emotions. She had very nearly closed her eyes, ready to welcome those lips on hers. But she scolded herself for even thinking that and convinced herself that Hermione was right to veer away and go for the hug instead. She was married - happily married, at that. There was a war going on and it was not the time to give in to a stupid little crush. Nevermind, that she could tell the difference between a crush and something real. Just like Hermione, she shoved away all thoughts on that particular topic.

They were pulled from their little reverie by a fluffy rabbit Patronus hopping merrily towards them.

'Dinner is on the table. Feel free to join us whenever you're ready. We'll keep it warm for you,' Luna's voice said. Apparently, she had noticed that this 'walk' had taken longer than any other before and combined with what she had told Fleur the day before, she just assumed that Hermione had finally found a way to work through it all.

'Hungry?' Hermione asked smiling, while Fleur took out her wand and started to clean their clothes.

'Very. I'm just thinking of a way to sneak upstairs before anyone can see me. I must look horrible and would like to freshen up a bit,' Fleur stated, screwing up her face while thinking of a plan.

Hermione laughed softly, 'You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I've told you before you look beautiful, no matter how hard you try not to.'

Fleur blushed deeply, but Hermione had the grace not to say anything further.

And while both of them were relieved to still call each other friends, they were also deeply confused if that was all they wanted to call each other.

Dinner went fairly well and nobody said anything about either Fleur's or Hermione's appearance. Bill had looked a bit concerned but knew better than to ask in front of everybody. He simply bowed down to give his wife a kiss, but at the last moment Fleur turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. Bill was just as surprised as Fleur, but they let it go for now and sat down to eat. Luna sat next to Hermione and leaned over to quietly ask if she felt better now. Hermione nodded and smiled. Luna simply squeezed Hermione's hand encouragingly and continued eating.

To avoid any more awkward instances, Hermione told Fleur she would take care of her ribs herself tonight. She put on the salve and rubbed it in. She noticed that she missed Fleur's practiced hands. She had grown so used to the French witch's cool hands on her skin that she felt rather like a little child that got cheated out of a bedtime story.

She didn't even bother to look at the wound on her arm. She could feel the blood slowly seeping out of it.

Hermione sighed and decided that a good night's sleep was what she needed now. Everything would be much clearer on the other side of sleep. Maybe her thoughts would be less chaotic on another day.

At the same time, Fleur and Bill got ready for bed too. Fleur's mind was still in knots over the kiss she had wanted so dearly from Hermione and the kiss she had denied her husband. She also missed her daily routine of taking care of Hermione's almost healed ribs. She had to admit that she had begun to see it as a treat, being the one to enjoy the bright witch's trust and touching her soft skin… Fleur cut off her own thoughts. She could not allow herself to go there and instead went to bed. She wasn't even lying comfortably yet, when Bill rolled over and started to walk his fingers over Fleur's exposed shoulder. He moved a bit closer and began to kiss her there. She knew what he wanted, but was too worked up about the day. First, the horrible task of hurting Hermione like that and listening to her story. Then, all the hugging and holding and almost kissing. It was too much to process. She just wanted to get to sleep and forget about it. But Bill had other plans. His hand had creeped under the blanket and was caressing Fleur's flat stomach underneath her camisole. His fingers were rough from working in the shed all day. They were almost scratchy and not at all as delicate as Hermione's. Fleur forced herself to focus on her husband. Her loving, doting husband, whom she loved more than anything and would until 'death do us part'.

But the more she focused on Bill, the more she tensed up and the more she wanted to flee his touch. He was no fool and stopped his ministrations before Fleur had to say anything.

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked.

Fleur immediately reprimanded herself in her mind. She hadn't wanted to make him feel at fault.

'No, Bill. You 'aven't. I'm just…just…I don't know. I'm sorry.'

'You know you can tell me, right?' he probed again. It was obvious that he was trying not to let his frustration show.

'Bill, please don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just not…I really don't know,' Fleur answered. She was baffled by her own behaviour. Their love life was outstanding, why was she suddenly unwilling to sleep with Bill? She was a Veela, maybe only one quarter of it but certainly enough to have a rather active sex drive.

'Fleur, I know something must be wrong. Four days ago, you had a headache, the day after that you were too exhausted, yesterday you pretended to be asleep when I came to bed, earlier today you wouldn't even kiss me and now you seem to be out of lame excuses all together. It's not like you. Why won't you tell me what is really going on?' Bill said grumpily. Fleur realised that he was right. It hadn't just been the kiss today. She had side stepped every attempt at physical contact for the longest time. It was no wonder that he thought something was up. And maybe he was right, but Fleur wasn't ready to admit any of that yet.

'Bill, you 'aven't done anything wrong,' she began softly, 'and the fault lies entirely with me. I can't say what is going on, because I don't even know myself.' LIAR, something screamed in her mind.

'Maybe I'm just too worried about 'arry, Ron and 'ermione.' PANTS ON FIRE!

'Oh Fleur, I know you care for them, but you can't keep them from danger forever. This is a war,' Bill said, thinking that he had finally found the true reason. Bill took his wife's face in his hands and Fleur's mind was immediately catapulted back to this afternoon when a different pair of hands had held her like that. No, not like that, a lot more cautious and so tenderly. She told herself to snap out of it. She wasn't a little girl anymore, having crushes and fantasising about what she couldn't have. Probably, even want to have. OH, PLEASE, that voice again.

'You're right, Bill. I'm just being silly,' Fleur said and pushed Bill back on the bed, swinging one leg over him. She forced Hermione form her mind and was careful not to close her eyes for too long, lest images of the bright witch would pop up. She had little Bill standing to attention in no time and waisted not a moment to invite him inside her. Being part Veela, it was no miracle she had always been the dominant force in the bedroom. Fleur focused on how good it felt to gain back some control. She should have thought of it sooner. After a bit of trying, they found a rhythm and it took entirely too long until both of them came. Fleur felt unusually drained. It was all a bit too laboured for her taste, but she had managed to keep Hermione from her mind. Bill smiled happily and gathered Fleur in his arms. She crawled closer and enjoyed her triumph over her own subconscious.

A moment later though, she was holding her hair out of the way while puking her guts out over the toilet. Bill followed as fast as he could and took care of her hair and rubbed circles on her back for comfort.

Utterly exhausted, Fleur plopped down on the bathroom floor, while Bill conjured her a glass of water.

'Do you feel better again?' Bill asked.

Fleur nodded and handed back the glass before getting up to potion her teeth. Bill had to steady her to keep her from falling. The room was spinning way too fast.

'Do you think you ate something wrong?' Bill went on.

Fleur shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders.

'Maybe you shouldn't let the boys cook anymore,' Bill joked.

Fleur finished and tiredly looked at him, 'I feel 'orrible. I just want to go to sleep, Bill.'

He helped her to bed and she fought for sleep for a while after he had laid down on his side, deeply concerned about what was wrong with Fleur. He didn't know that Fleur knew exactly what it was but was fighting it tooth and nail to save her relationship with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

Another week begins and it does with the next chapter of this story. It's a bit shorter than the last one, sorry about that.

I'll be in London for a wedding this week and will only come back very late on Sunday. However, do not worry, I have already uploaded the next chapter as well and no matter how late it will be on Sunday, I will be able to press the publish button. I promise, I'll manage it, even if it is Monday morning :)

I admit, I like how controversial the ending of the last chapter was perceived. There were some intriguing arguments but I have decided that I'm not going to give you a lengthy explanation of how I see Fleur's personality to explain her actions. When you read a book, the story becomes what you make of it; it becomes yours.

A lot of you sent me PMs in fear that Fleur might be pregnant. Relax, I am currently working on Chapter 19 and she's still not pregnant and it doesn't look like she'll be for a while, if ever.

Alright, that's it with the announcements. Enjoy your chapter and please keep up your reviews, they always make my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The next few days, Fleur kept to herself, avoiding especially Bill and Hermione. Not that she had to; Bill was in his shed all day or with the Order and Hermione was scheming something with Ron, Harry and the Goblin. They shut themselves in all day and only came out for meals and sleep. It had become a routine.

Until one day, Hermione emerged from the situation room to seek out Fleur specifically.

She finally found her sitting outside in the grass surrounded by books on potions and healing.  
>Hermione crouched down next to the French witch and picked up a book at random. The Pocket Guide to Dark Arts Healing.<br>Hermione arched an eyebrow before putting the book back, 'Fleur, I need your help with something. But I need you to keep quiet about it. The fewer people know, the better.'

Fleur stopped what she was doing and got up, 'Then, we shouldn't talk 'ere. Let's go where fewer ears will listen.'

For an instant, Hermione was unsure about being alone with Fleur. The memory of what had almost happened some days ago, was still vivid in her mind. And it infuriated her to no end, that she wasn't able to just shut down her feelings. But she knew it was the safest place to talk and started walking.

They had barely arrived when Fleur asked about the secret she needed help with.

'I need to brew Polyjuice Potion. I know how to do it and I was thinking of brewing it in a corner of my room, putting a concealment charm on it, to make sure. What I need help with are the ingredients. Do you think you have what I need?' Hermione asked.

'I definitely 'ave most of it. I'm not sure about the Lacewing flies but I might know a way around that,' Fleur answered, wondering what exactly those three were planning to do.

'What do you mean?' Hermione was puzzled. Polyjuice Potion was a very complicated potion and required precision most of all. Hermione had learned that lesson the hard way in her second year of school.

'Mme. Bienmélange, the potions teacher at Beauxbatons, was always adamant about knowing 'ow to substitute ingredients for others. She always said, that one day there'd be a situation where you would want to brew a cure for boils just when you 'ad run out of snake fangs. Lacewing flies can be substituted with dried nettles and bat spleens. But only in Polyjuice Potion!' Fleur explained and Hermione listened intently.

'So you can help me?' Hermione asked for confirmation.  
>'Yes. I'll get a cauldron and everything else to your room without anyone noticing,' Fleur conspired.<p>

Fleur was turning around to go back to her books, when Hermione stopped her motion with her hand of Fleur's arm.  
>Hermione studied the ground, kicking the grass with the tip of her shoe. She knew that as soon as she would ask her second favour Fleur would know what they were up to. Or at least enough to know she didn't like it.<p>

'There is something else,' Fleur stated.

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. If Fleur refused to help them, they'd have to come up with another plan and coming up with this one had already been hard enough. Fleur caught herself fixating on Hermione biting her lip. If she kept on doing that for much longer, Fleur would immediately say yes to anything Hermione wanted.

'Yes, there is something else. I need a dress and shoes,' Hermione probed but then decided to just get it all out at once, 'It needs to be a bit lacy, a corset wouldn't hurt. I assume everything else I can transfigure. It needs to be a dress that you won't mind not getting back. And the shoes should probably have a bit of a heel, not too high though and laces. Best would be lace up boots.'

Fleur's eyes narrowed as she processed what Hermione wanted.

'What will you do with the dress? What are the modifications you are going to make?' Fleur asked, hoping against hope that she was wrong about her suspicion.  
>Hermione could feel Fleur was catching up. She took a deep breath before speaking.<p>

'I'm going to rip it a bit here and there, I'll probably add a few adornments or take some off, depends on the dress. It has to look like a once classy now dishevelled gown.'  
>'And you're going to dye it black,' Fleur stated. She didn't have to but Hermione nodded anyway.<p>

'Est-ce que tu es complètement fou? C'est pas vrai! Tu es en plein délire! Je n'en reviens pas,' Fleur went off and threw up her arms in exasperation.

Hermione remained silent, looking at the French witch raving on in her native tongue. She noticed too late that a faint smile had spread across her face because secretly she loved it when Fleur spoke French. Possibly, because she usually only did it when she was emotional and emotional Fleur was extremely intriguing. But there was no time to go about such matters.

'Why are you smiling? What is there to smile about?' Fleur barked at Hermione.

Hermione flinched and was thankful that Fleur didn't wait for an answer but rambled on about Hermione being completely crazy.

'Fleur,' Hermione said carefully. She didn't want to agitate the blonde witch any further, but she needed to have her answer.  
>Fleur didn't hear her, though, or chose to ignore her, so she repeated herself a little bit louder, this time.<p>

Instantly, Fleur stopped her rant to look at Hermione in the most peculiar way. Hermione couldn't guess what was going on with her. It was as if in Fleur's eyes there was a storm, jumbling up all sorts of feelings.

'Do you even know what you're asking of me?' she asked, forcibly calming down her voice.

'Yes, I do. I know. It's not easy for me either, but I've tried and I can't come up with a better plan for what we have to do,' Hermione said apologetically.

'Dammit, 'ermione! You're going to impersonate Bellatrix Lestrange! You're going to become 'er!' Fleur full on shouted now. Hermione was happy for her decision to walk away from the preying ears and all.

Fleur just couldn't believe that this was Hermione's plan. They had spent all this time talking with the goblin and could only come up with this idiocy. What the hell where they planning on doing? And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Merlin, you're going to break into Gringotts,' Fleur said breathlessly.  
>Hermione was shocked that Fleur had figured it out so fast. She had forgotten to factor in Griphook.<p>

She took a deep breath and confessed, 'Yes, we're going to break into Gringotts. Yes, I know how dangerous it is and yes, I know how unlikely it is that we'll manage to do what we need to do and get away unscathed. But there is no other way. We need to get into Bellatrix' vault or _he_ will live.'

Fleur shook her head. She just couldn't wrap her head around what Hermione was planning to do. Did she not know that it was impossible to break into Gringotts, much less to get out again without anyone noticing? Did she not know that she was running into a death trap? Did she not care that she might die? Desperation was clawing at Fleur. She found it increasingly harder to keep herself under control. The déjà-vu of losing Hermione on this very same beach didn't help either.

'I 'ave spent sleepless nights worrying about you. I 'ave nursed you back to 'ealth. I 'ave grown to care so much about you in such a short time. And now you go and get yourself killed on purpose?' Fleur spoke, baffled by the fact. She refused to entertain the idea that she had put in all this effort, lost her heart in the process of it, only to have it broken so soon. There was no reason to deny it. All the signs were there and even if she chose to ignore them, it wouldn't change the fact that she had fallen for the witch looking at her expectantly. Merlin, why was life never easy?

Hermione took a step closer and put her hand on Fleur's arm to pull her from the internal debate she obviously had going on. She realised that this was the first skin to skin contact that they'd had in days and she had to concentrate very hard not to close her eyes to savour the moment. She could not give in to this foolish crush. She was about to get herself killed, and if she somehow survived, she would walk into the next battle and the next and the next one after that for who knew how long. It was definitely not the right time to fall in love with anyone.

'Look, we need to do this and we're going to, one way or another. You can either help us or not, but we will leave as soon as the Polyjuice is ready. We've lost a lot of time already. Believe me, this is not something I do lightly. I know the risks and the odds and don't like either. But I will help stop You-Know-Who or die trying, I can't just sit back and watch. Harry needs me and you know it,' Hermione pleaded.

Fleur sighed and nodded. It was useless to pretend that she wasn't going to help them. In the end she knew that whatever Hermione wanted, she would try and get her.

'Come on, let's look at my dresses and see what we can transfigure,' Fleur said and turned to walk back.

Again, Hermione stopped her and spun her back around. Fleur wondered what else she might need, when Hermione simply kissed her cheek.  
>'Thank you,' she heard the young witch whisper.<p>

Hermione walked back to the house, while Fleur still had her hand on her cheek where a few moments ago, Hermione's lips had been. Her mind was running a mile a minute. If a simple kiss on the cheek made her feel like this, what would a real kiss do? Fleur decided that there was no gain in thinking about that and followed Hermione to help her prepare for certain doom.

Back at the cottage both witches were looking through Fleur's wardrobe. But as it turned out, Fleur tended to wear unfrilly, elegant dresses that didn't want to distract from the woman they enwrapped.

They kept looking and the longer they were taking, the harder it was for Hermione to keep her mind from imagining Fleur in all these dresses, or without them. It eluded her how she had been able to shut down the most traumatic memories with pure willpower but wasn't able to keep her fantasies at bay.

Suddenly, Fleur hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand, 'Ah, I know! Why 'aven't I thought of this before? Wait 'ere,' she commanded.

Hermione did as she was told and patiently waited for Fleur to return, taking deep, calming breaths.  
>A few minutes later, she saw the French witch entering the room, carrying a beautiful white dress.<p>

'No, Fleur. NO,' Hermione protested when she saw which particular dress it was. She took a few steps back when Fleur approached, as if she was a physical threat.

'It's perfect, Hermione. We can just remove this part here and cut it up a bit there and we'll fuse it with something long sleeved and dye it black,' Fleur said while putting the dress on her bed.

'I am not wearing your bloody wedding dress!' Hermione continued her protest. 'No, Fleur..err...Delacour. I refuse,'

'Isabelle. Fleur Isabelle Delacour.' Fleur volunteered helpfully but only got a scathing look in return.

'Don't be silly. I won't ever wear it again and the moths will eat it. This way it could contribute to the defeat of You-Know-Who. I'd really prefer the second option,' Fleur explained her side of the argument.

'It's your wedding dress!' Hermione iterated.

'You don't say,' Fleur commented dryly, amused by how adamant Hermione was about the whole affair. 'come on, try it on and we'll see what we 'ave to alter.'

'Fleur, please…' Hermione pleaded and Fleur immediately imagined Hermione using this pleading tone and those exact words in a completely different situation. Hermione never noticed the blush. The thought of ruining the dress that Fleur had looked so stunning in didn't sit well with her. If she survived this, the memory of Fleur in that dress would forever be tainted.

'Do you want to win this war or not? Now get going and try it on. I'll grab a cauldron and the ingredients we talked about and put them in your room,' Fleur said and was gone, leaving Hermione only herself to argue with.

A few minutes later, Fleur had delivered everything to Hermione's room without being seen by anyone other than Harry, who had just nodded a silent thanks for her help. When she opened the door to her own bedroom, she couldn't believe her eyes. Hermione was wearing the dress and she looked stunning. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Fleur overtly stared at Hermione's figure and her mind immediately went to places more fitting for a wedding night than the defiling of a wedding dress.

Hermione had noticed the door opening but stayed turned towards the mirror, with her back towards Fleur. She assumed she would come zip her up. But all she saw in the mirror was Fleur, mouth agape, rooted to the spot and very obviously checking her out. Hermione blushed, but also felt a wonderful warmth spreading in her belly. It felt good to know that someone found her attractive. She ignored that it felt even better because that someone was Fleur. She felt desirable and wanted to enjoy it. Who knew how often she would still have the opportunity.

After another moment, Fleur noticed Hermione smiling at her in the mirror and immediately the tips of her ears turned fire red. She couldn't quite get over the embarrassment of being caught doing exactly what men did when they felt her thrall. The very thing she despised in them.

She stepped into the room and closed the door to keep out curious people. Fleur's hands were ice cold now. Was it really a wise idea to be in a closed room with only Hermione for company?

'Will you zip me up, please?' Hermione asked and wondered how she thought to live through Fleur being so close without giving in to her urges.

Fleur kept telling herself that she was a Delacour and that Delacours didn't get nervous or fluttery stomachs, but to no avail. She tried to convince herself that there was no reason to be impressed by Hermione's looks. After all, she had seen her naked before, but she immediately cancelled that particular train of thought.

With one of her very shaky hands Fleur took the zipper and she put the other one on Hermione's bare shoulder.  
>Surprised by how cold Fleur's hands were, Hermione gasped.<br>Instantly, Fleur lifted it back up and practically fell over herself to apologise. Hermione assured her everything was fine and there was no need to apologise. Both witches were clearly nervous but neither had the nerves to admit it.

When she was done, Fleur forced herself to look at Hermione's face, not her body.

Hermione didn't understand the effect she had on this beautiful woman in front of her, but she had to admit it didn't leave her cold. She liked it. A woman like Fleur, with impeccable taste, thought that she, plain old Hermione, was attractive. She took another step towards Fleur and realised her mistake. This wasn't helpful if she wanted to keep a level head. There was no way that she would give into her instincts. Not now, not ever. Fleur is very straight. She is very married, too. Hermione invoked the well known image of Dumbledore in his trunks. That did the trick.

'Fleur, we need to alter the dress,' she said and Fleur looked almost relieved when she pulled out her wand.

The easiest part was to dye the dress black. It took nearly all afternoon to transfigure the rest of the dress. In the end, both of them were content with the result. They had completely outdone themselves. There was no way anyone would guess which dress this had been in a previous life.

'I think we're done here. This looks frighteningly similar to something Lestrange would wear,' Hermione stated.

'I have just the right shoes. I bought them for Halloween two years ago,' Fleur announced, presenting a pair of black lace-up boots. Hermione nodded. They compared shoe sizes and realised they wouldn't even have to alter anything.

'So,…' Fleur said.  
>'Well,…' Hermione answered. It couldn't have been more awkward.<br>'Thank you,' Hermione remembered her manners and Fleur felt almost dejected when she didn't get a kiss on the cheek this time.

Before any more awkwardness could spread through the room, Hermione's stomach grumbled. This was Fleur's cue to get started on dinner and leave Hermione to change. Neither of them quite knew what to do with this confusing mixture of relief and disappointment.

On her way down Fleur bumped into Bill.  
>'Are you ok? I came to ask what you two were doing in that room all afternoon,' Bill said with a laugh.<p>

Fleur's thoughts betrayed her and she immediately imagined not what they had been doing, but what they could've been doing. Fleur's ears turned red again and she mumbled a short excuse about girl things and dinner.

Bill was flummoxed, especially when he saw Hermione hurry across the hallway to her room. It was obvious she had dressed hastily, and she was carrying something invisible. Concealment charm. Something was going on under his roof, that he didn't know about and he wasn't sure he liked it.

* * *

><p><em>French translations:<em>

_Are you completely crazy? This can't be true! You are mad! I can't believe this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

I am back from London just in time to give you your newest Monday chapter.

There is a lot of Bill in it because it was necessary and it will also show that he is not the arse some of you thought he is in your reviews a couple of chapters back. A bit dense, maybe, but not an arse. :)

Anyway, let me know what you think in the reviews...and enjoy your read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Almost a month later, Hermione went to find Fleur in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

'Fleur, it is almost time to put in the Lacewing flies. I was gonna do it before going to sleep. Could you help me? I don't know how the substituting works,' she asked after checking for curious ears.

Ever since their 'moment' that afternoon in Fleur's bedroom, Hermione and Fleur had taken care not to spend time alone in closed rooms. But any clever observer - which means, Luna - could see the look on Hermione's face, when she thought noone was watching, the restraint she showed when Fleur asked for help in order to not immediately jump up and volunteer, and how her hands seemed to have developed a life of their own, never missing a chance to touch Fleur's arm or shoulder.

Fleur was the same way. She lightened up when Hermione entered the room, she laughed more and was a lot more relaxed with the young witch around. She, too, had a serious disobedience issue with her hands and did not always manage to catch herself staring before anyone noticed. Yet still, Hermione kept telling herself how very married and very straight Fleur was and that she was just infatuated because she had taken care of her. And Fleur, still having trouble making her body listen to reason, was fighting herself every time Bill made careful advances in the bedroom. Every time she ignored her body's signs, she would feel the consequences, hard. Once, when she thought she could outsmart her body by foregoing her own pleasure for Bill's, she lost not only what she had just swallowed but also her dinner, her stomach convulsing violently, rioting within her. She concluded that it wasn't so much about her being denied pleasure, but more about being involved in anything that gave anyone pleasure. As he was growing more concerned about Fleur's health, she promised him that she would have it checked out as soon as the Trio had left. She knew what the problem was well enough, but she couldn't make herself face the truth. She couldn't do that to her husband. She would fight for this marriage. She would fight and the problems would go away.

'Yes, sure. I'll come up when I've cleaned up the kitchen after dinner,' she offered pleasantly, hiding how nervous she really was. It would be another closed door situation with Hermione and she didn't need reminding to know what had almost happened the last time.

'Great. Thank you,' Hermione answered and put her hand on Fleur's forearm to completely unnecessarily underline her gratitude.

After dinner, the men of the house insisted on cleaning up and Luna went looking for Blimpbumps as it was apparently easier right after having had dinner. That left Hermione and Fleur with nothing to do except going to Hermione's room to tend to the Polyjuice Potion.

'Soooo,' Hermione said and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Fleur closed the door behind her and watched Hermione sit down on her bed. Fleur contemplated sitting down next to her but then decided against it and went for the armchair in the corner.

'Oh come on, Fleur, I won't bite. Sit here, I don't want to shout across the room to talk,' Hermione laughed when she realised how ridiculous they were behaving, 'or at least pull that chair closer.' Hermione gestured towards the empty space right next to the bed.

Fleur sighed and did as she was told, pulling up the chair.

'It is not your bite that I fear,' she stated simply.

Hermione had no answer for her and enough trouble not thinking about what it was Fleur did fear.

'Do you think the potion is ready for the next step?' Hermione said way too cheerful as she hopped off the bed.

Fleur was eager to end the pregnant pauses so she complied and they had a look at the concealed cauldron in the corner. They sat down on the floor and Fleur began to explain how this particular substitute worked on this particular potion. Hermione sat and listened in fascination until she spaced out looking at Fleur's lips move. Fleur didn't notice it, since she was busy studying Hermione's hands as they steadily stirred the potion.

Hermione watched closely as Fleur demonstrated her knowledge. They had agreed that Fleur should do it, since it took so long to brew the potion and Hermione didn't want to risk anything going wrong.

'So that's that and we're done,' Fleur said a short while later and jumped up. Hermione quickly followed her example. When none of them said anything, Fleur decided that she better leave now, but Hermione held her back. She knew it was inappropriate and hopeless and a thousand other things that should keep her from doing what she was about to do. Unfortunately, some force inside her was much stronger than the logic of her mind and that said something.

Hermione put one hand on Fleur's arm and slowly lifted the other to put it behind the French witch's neck. She had to know. She couldn't leave here not knowing when or if she would ever get to see Fleur again without ever having tried. She wasn't prepared to walk into certain death in ignorance.

Hermione smiled warmly and came closer. They were completely lost looking at each other.

Fleur's mouth went dry when she understood that Hermione was serious this time. At first she thought about ways to stop her, but feeling Hermione's fingers press gently against her neck, was enough to convince her otherwise.

She wanted to feel these lips on hers, she wanted to savour this precious, fragile moment without feeling guilty. With surprising ease, she pushed everything else aside and focused only on the woman in front of her. It was so easy to just give in to her feelings.

A second later, Hermione's lips had reached Fleur's to put a very shy and tender kiss on them. Hermione was overwhelmed by how soft it felt. But she knew she had what she had come for and received more than she thought she would ever get, and pulled back.

Fleur, though, had other plans. If this was her one chance of stealing a kiss from Hermione Granger, she would take it. She put both her hands behind Hermione's neck and pulled her in. This kiss was equally tender and careful, but much longer and it was a lot more intense and passionate. There was so much to say and only one kiss to say it with.

Hermione thought she'd never be able to get enough of this, never be able to stop and Fleur didn't seem like she had any intention of ever stopping either. They grew more courageous and demanding and soon enough Fleur's tongue was in Hermione's mouth and Hermione's hands were travelling all across Fleur's back and running through her silky hair. Quiet, little moans were escaping from Hermione's mouth and Fleur instinctively redoubled her efforts to hear more of them. Both were breathing heavily and that got them even more riled up.

Hermione came to her senses first and pulled away, breathlessly ending their kiss. She immediately began to apologise, rambling on about how she never should have taken advantage of the situation like that and Fleur being married and Bill being downstairs, and her inexperience and inadequacy as a kisser and her lack of self control. The reprimands seemed to be endless.

Fleur took Hermione by the shoulders to stop her wild gestures.

''ermione, calm down, please. Last time I checked it needed two people for a kiss. I don't want you apologising for what was probably the most wonderful kiss I've ever shared with anyone. Please, Hermione, sit down and let's talk,' Fleur said and led her over to the bed. They both sat down with their legs crossed, facing each other.

'Fleur, there is no need to talk. You don't have to say anything. I know this can never happen again and it was wrong of me to put you in this situation. I know that you're married and this won't lead anywhere. I'm not the naive little girl you probably think I am. But I hope you understand that I just had to do it. We'll be leaving on Monday, less than week from now. You know where we're going and what could happen,' Hermione began to ramble again.

Fleur took Hermione's hands in her own and rubbed them each with her thumbs.

'You are right, I am married and I won't cheat on Bill. I will not agree to 'ave an affair. This will 'ave no repeat performance as long as I'm with 'im. I couldn't do that to 'im,' Fleur said and saw tears pooling in Hermione's eyes. She knew her words were hard to take. She knew, because they were just as hard for her. But she needed to get this off her chest.

'I will 'ave to let you go on Monday, knowing that very likely my 'eart will be forever broken by nightfall. I 'ave 'ad a couple of samples of 'ow that will feel and I do not know 'ow to deal with that. But thanks to you, I 'ave at least this kiss,' Fleur had to stop speaking. Her throat had closed at the thought of losing Hermione and tears were running down her cheeks freely until Hermione wiped them away. There it was, Fleur had admitted to having lost her heart and there was no possibility for Hermione to not have heard that. Fleur could barely hold it together, 'Je suis désolé.'

'I will come back,' Hermione said defiantly. She had heard perfectly well what Fleur had said and hear heart soared for a moment but she also remembered Fleur's words about this not ever happening again due to her marriage to Bill. Even if they could never be together, she didn't want Fleur's heart to be broken. She had sworn to never hurt her like that. She would survive, whatever it may cost.

Fleur didn't trust herself to speak. She put a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear and leaned forward. She gave Hermione the same innocent kiss that she had been given before and then got off the bed and left the room before she would lose her resolve. There were so many unspoken promises, but neither of them could bring themselves to hope for what may never come.

The Polyjuice Potion turned out just right and was done by Sunday afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in her room packing their things, going over their plans again. Fleur was tending to her garden with Luna helping. She had decided that Hermione had the boys to distract her but Fleur was alone in this and probably needed the company.

Fleur and Hermione hadn't spoken a word to one another since their kiss. All their previous, flirtatious behaviour had ceased. It was a silent agreement to save both their hearts.

'It will be hard to see them go tomorrow,' Luna said. Fleur just nodded. She appreciated the effort but didn't feel like talking.

'Do you think it's very dangerous, what they're doing?' Luna asked.

Fleur lifted her head and nodded, 'I know so.'

'Harry is very brave and Ron fiercely protective of his friends and I know very few people who are as skilled as Hermione. She will keep them safe. She will come back to you,' Luna tried to console Fleur.

'I hope you're right, Luna. I can't tell you how much I hope you're right.' There was no need to tell Luna, though. She had observed enough to know what was going on and Fleur knew enough about Luna to know that she was an extraordinary observer. She also knew that Luna could keep a secret.

'Oh Fleur, you must have a little faith in her. If anyone can do it, it's her.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate your kind words but she told me what they are planning and I…' Fleur trailed off. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't think about it.

'You are right, I don't know what they will do next. But, you see, I have thought about it a lot. Before we all came here, things were bleak. And in this bleak and hopeless time, Hermione saves us all by surviving Bellatrix' torture, simply by believing in a cause. I am so much more hopeful now than I was before. Can you guess why that is?' Luna asked. Fleur shook her head, she had no idea where Luna was going with this.

'Hermione has proven time and time again how determined and stubborn she can be. When she wants something, the only thing that will ever hold her back are her own morals. You gave Hermione the best reason to survive. You gave her something she wants to have and she won't get it by dying. We are all better off because you gave Hermione the motivation she needs to finish this war.'

Fleur was surprised by Luna's insight into the workings of Hermione Granger and she even allowed herself to hope a little.

'Thank you, Luna,' Fleur said and hugged the young witch before they both went back to tending the garden in companionable silence.

The next morning came and the Golden Trio plus Griphook said their goodbyes to everyone, but Fleur. Bill said that she hated goodbyes and probably hid on purpose. In truth, Fleur was quickly packing some more food for them to take. Who knew how long they'd be gone this time. They were halfway up a little hill beside the house, when Fleur caught up with them.

She explained that she had smoked some meat and it almost hadn't been ready but it was now. She hugged Ron, then Harry, leaving Hermione for last.

'Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute,' Hermione said and turned back around to Fleur when the others were out of earshot.

'I don't know what to say, Fleur. There is so much,' Hermione began.

'Would you drink the potion now? Here?' Fleur asked.

'You want me to change into Bellatrix in front of you?' Hermione said in disbelief.

'Yes. I don't think I'll be able to let you go otherwise,' Fleur explained, swallowing tears.

Hermione took a good look over Fleur's shoulder at the house. Bill was nowhere to be seen. She gathered all her courage and gave Fleur one last kiss. It was much shorter than the last one but she hoped it conveyed everything Hermione meant to say. She broke the kiss and immediately drank down the potion that tasted fouler than anything she had ever had in her mouth. She felt her body change and judging from the look on Fleur's face, everything went according to plan so far.

'Be safe,' Fleur said heavily and turned around before Hermione could answer.

'You kissed Fleur!' Ron said, when Hermione caught up with them.

'No, I didn't. You can't even see properly from here,' Hermione tried an evasive manoeuvre.

'I can see just fine and I saw you kiss Fleur!' Ron insisted.

'Girls kiss sometimes, Ron,' Hermione tried to play down what had happened. She had known that it was a real possibility that the boys would be able to see her, but she also knew that they wouldn't run back to the cottage to tell Bill about it and she could always explain if they actually survived breaking into Gringotts.

'Not like this, they don't' Ron maintained.

'Ron, shut up and put your hand on mine,' Hermione barked at him. That, or the fact that Bellatrix Black's face was cross with him, worked. He put his hand on theirs and in a moment they were gone.

Fleur went back to the cottage and found Bill in the kitchen nursing a mug of tea. Better sooner than later, she thought. She was done pretending everything would be just fine. She had thought about this for a long time last night. She had barely slept because of it, turning every detail upside down and back again. There was no other solution that was fair and right.

She went to get some tea for herself and sat down next to him, announcing, 'We need to talk.'  
>Then, Fleur proceeded to explain to her husband that even though she was only one quarter Veela, she still had some traits typical for her kind.<p>

'I can't change my form and my thrall is thankfully much less aggressive than that of a full blooded Veela. I will also not die if you pluck out one of my 'airs. There is one thing, though, that's a bit more complicated. You remember 'ow Maman told you that Veela 'ave only one true mate?' Fleur explained.

Bill nodded. He didn't know where this was leading but he didn't like the serious look on Fleur's face. This face always meant trouble.

'See, I don't 'ave to live with the burden of that. Going through life, not knowing if I'll ever know love. Although, Maman says that even for me there is a diluted version of this. She says there will be one person I can't 'elp falling in love with. One person only, provoking stronger feelings than any other will ever be able to. I always told her that this might be the case for her, but not for me anymore. I insisted, that I can fall in love as many times as I please and or stay with one person all my life, that it was my own choice. I'm not so sure about it now. But that's not what I wanted to say. There is a catch. Just like humans, I have no control over who I fall in love with, but where humans have full control over their bodies, I don't. My creature blood makes my body reject any and all sexual advances of anyone other than the person I love the most. I can try and force my body, I'll even find pleasure in it, but my body will find a way to punish me for it later,' Fleur went on.

'When you puked your guts out after…' Bill muttered. His mind was slowly processing what he was hearing. He had already guessed that it wouldn't be good news but he hadn't expected it to be so devastating.

'Merlin, I am so sorry. I was an arse. I should have known. I have pressured you into sleeping with me just because I was frustrated. That was selfish and not ok at all. I apologise, Fleur. I thought it was something else, something unrelated. I should have connected the dots. I'm so very sorry,' Bill was crestfallen and gently took her hands to underline his remorse. He felt like an idiot for not making the connection between their bedroom antics and Fleur's health. It was so obvious to him now.

'Bill, please, I was an active party in our activities. Yes, I admit I felt the pressure and that was part of it but for the most part I thought I could get away with it. I 'ave needs too, you know. I wanted back the control over my own body. I wanted to choose with who I am. I couldn't accept that my body was effectively ending my marriage. I thought I could save it if I just tried 'ard enough. 'owever, I can't change it. It is a fact: I found the person my mother was talking about and couldn't help falling in love. You know now 'ow 'ard I tried.' Fleur said, rubbing his arm, to show him that it really wasn't his fault alone that Fleur had gone through all of this.

Bills eyes looked watery and he swallowed heavily. This was a tough situation. He thought Fleur and he would grow old together, have children and grandchildren. All of a sudden, this future was gone, like a burst soap-bubble.

He looked at Fleur, studying her face. She too, was fighting tears. He could see that this was not something she did lightly. Even though it would make things easier, how could he fault her for something she couldn't control.

'Why?' he asked quietly, 'Was I not a good husband?'

'William, you are the best husband anyone could wish for. I love you very, very much. Please believe me when I say that, because it is the truth. I care about you and I do love you...' Fleur tried to reassure him.

'Then why? Why are you doing this to me? If you love me so much, why tell me all of this now?' Bill pleaded.

'Because I 'ad to learn the 'ard way, that my mother was right, after all. I'm sorry about this. I'm not sorry that we got married, because it 'as made me incredibly 'appy to be with you. For all this time, I truly, 'onestly thought that you would be the love of my life. But now...I just can't go on like this. It wouldn't be fair to you or anyone,' Fleur continued, very proud of Bill for not flying off the handle as she had expected a typical Weasley would.

'But this is fair? You are my life, Fleur! Please don't do this to us,' he pleaded.

'No, it is not fair. But it would be even less so, if I 'ad made us both un'appy in a passionless marriage, dreaming of another love,' Fleur tried to reason with him.

'I'll fight for you. Maybe this is just a fling and now it's new and exciting and maybe it goes away and you realise that I'm the one for you after all?' Bill was getting desperate.

'No, Bill. I can feel that this is the person that my mother spoke of. This is it.' It was harsh but there was no point in giving him false hope.

'I can't…,' Bill said very quietly. 'I can't just give up this marriage, not in times like these.'

'I don't like to see you 'urt and like it even less because I am the one 'urting you. Still, it doesn't change anything. I'm sorry, Bill. I'm so sorry,' Fleur kept trying to make him understand. He could see that she was telling the truth. She hadn't wanted to hurt him like that.

Bill let his head hang, his long hair covering his face. Fleur gently put his hair back behind his ears and kept stroking his head.

'Who is it?' Bill finally asked.

'Does it really matter?' Fleur asked.

'It does to me. I want to know who will replace me. I want to know if he loves you back the way you love him and I want to tell him that if he ever hurts you, I'll make him pay.'

'It's a tricky situation. If I am hurt, there will be nobody you can make pay. I know now that we both feel the same but that doesn't mean we'll actually be together,' Fleur said cryptically and he could see that these prospects were making Fleur incredibly sad. He watched her wipe a tear off her cheek.

'Who, Fleur?' Bill insisted.

Fleur took a deep breath and found her husbands eyes to let him see she was serious.

'Hermione.'

'Hermione…' Bill repeated mechanically, obviously trying to process the information.

'Hermione? Granger? The girl that just left to…' Bill trailed off when he saw Fleur nodding, unable to speak and keeping back sobs. It all made a lot more sense now. Fleur obviously knew what the Trio's next mission was and judging by the desperation on Fleur's face it was very dangerous.

'Oh no, Ron!' he said without thinking. Fleur didn't blame him for thinking of his brother first.

'I'm sorry, Bill. I know they 'ave beaten the odds a thousand times but what they are doing today is just…it's…it's a suicide mission, essentially,' Fleur sobbed. She told herself to stop crying. She thought of Luna's words this very morning. It helped her calm down enough to have this conversation with Bill. She didn't want to derail it by being too distraught to talk. She looked at Bill and found his grim face staring back at her.

'What are they doing, Fleur?' he asked and his voice made it clear that there would be no weaseling out of an answer this time.

'They are breaking into Gringotts, more specifically Bellatrix Lestrange's vault,' Fleur answered and hung her head. She felt defeated and tired and all she wanted to do was curl up on Hermione's bed and cry herself to sleep surrounded by things that still smelled of her.

Bill stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief over what he had just heard. Then, in true Weasley fashion, he exploded. He got up from his chair and started pacing around the kitchen, crying out how much of an idiot his brother was for doing this to their mother, and how foolish they all were and did they not know that they were attempting the impossible.

Fleur watched him blow off steam. She had reacted very similarly, so she just sat and waited for him to calm down again.

'What a day!' Bill said as he dropped back down on his chair. 'First, you tell me that you're breaking up with me. Then you say sleeping with me makes you sick because you're in love with another woman and then you tell me that she and my idiot brother, not to mention our only hope at defeating You-Know-Who, are getting themselves killed as we speak. That has to be a record of bad news.'

'I'm so sorry,' Fleur cried again.

Then there was silence. They both just sat, sipping their cold tea and waiting to be calm enough to continue their conversation.

'Did you two…I mean, were you…I remember you and Hermione locked up in our bedroom for half a day. Was there...' Bill stammered.

'William! I would never! Do you really think so little of me?' Fleur was exasperated.

'No, I apologise. You wouldn't have put yourself through this whole ordeal with our sex life if you had a better option somewhere else. I wasn't thinking,' Bill concluded.

'We kissed. Once,' Fleur said honestly. 'Last week. I 'adn't planned on doing it but it 'appened none the less.'

Bill just stared at her. If he was honest, it didn't really make a difference to him anymore. Fleur seemed to take his silence as anger, though and felt compelled to explain herself.

'It would never 'ave 'appened if she 'adn't left today. She said, she didn't want to die without knowing what it was like. I didn't want 'er to go without at least 'aving one kiss to remember 'er by,' Fleur said, barely holding it together. Desperation was clawing at her, a taster of what it might feel like when she got the news.

What was the worst part for Bill was that he could understand Fleur. He saw where she was coming from and couldn't fault her for anything. She had fallen in love with someone else but she had fought it and she had not cheated on him. She was about to lose the love of her life without ever having had more than just one kiss. He had never wanted to see her hurt and here she was crying her heart out.

'I understand you. I'm not happy with the situation and it will take me some time to get over this, over you, but I understand it. I don't want this to be overly dramatic. Maybe one day, we can even be friends but it will probably be a while until I'm there. I will pack a few of my things and move back home to the Burrow. Mum will not be happy when she hears this and it's probably wise not to come round the next couple of weeks but I want you to stay here. You shouldn't have to go back to France just because we are getting a divorce,' Bill said. He had his composure back and had decided to focus on the easy things, the practical things. He would deal with his emotions bit by bit.

Fleur smiled through her tears. He could see that she truly loved him, just not as much as Hermione. It almost made him cry again at the tragedy but he forced himself to breathe calmly. He was no fool. Being a prat about it wouldn't help anyone.

'I guess you could've done a lot worse than Hermione Granger, eh? I mean, not a lot of people can compete with her,' he said and smiled bravely. Fleur laughed and hugged her husband, 'Thank you for being such a wonderful, wonderful man. You might not feel like it now, but I know you will find a woman that will make you just as happy as you make her.'

Only a few moments later Luna and Dean returned from their walk, bringing a basket full of herbs with them that they deemed useful to replenish Fleur's depleted supply cupboard.

Fleur realised that it was getting dark outside and wondered what had happened at Gringotts today. She pushed the thought away for fear of starting to cry again and thanked Luna and Dean for being so thoughtful.

'How about some dinn…' she started but was interrupted by the wireless springing to life.

A familiar voice shouted ecstatically, "Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck!"

Everyone suddenly jumped to their feet, checking if they had their wands. All of them knew what that meant. Harry had returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>French translation:<em>

_I am sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

I'm glad you liked the kiss :) It's been a stressful week and your reviews were wonderful little pieces of motivation in between. Thanks so much!

Now, as you probably can imagine we're now right at the battle of Hogwarts and I just wanted to say that even though this is a rather slow cooking story, I rushed a bit through the whole battle thing. I just saw no point in basically retelling everything that the wonderful Ms Rowling has already told so much better. I focused on the parts that I changed up to fit this plot.

But I don't want to spoiler you. Here's Chapter 7, have fun and please keep up the reviews. I'm a sucker for feedback :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

When Fleur, Bill, Luna and Dean arrived in the room of requirement it was empty except for a few members of the order.

Kingsley explained as soon as everyone had arrived.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been seen leaving Gringotts bank today. On a dragon, flying north. Fleur's heart did somersaults. Hermione was safe, or at least alive.

Kingsley informed them that Harry had gone with the students to the Great Hall, concealed in the crowd. Hermione and Ron would report back here when it was their time to take part in the action.

He had barely finished his explanations, when Ron and Hermione stormed through the door.

'Let's go!' Ron shouted. Hermione had barely enough time to register Fleur standing right next to Bill. She looked so happy, almost relieved, and it broke Hermione's heart to see that apparently she had been a burden. She quickly turned around and reached the Great Hall with the others just in time. There was no time for heartache now, she told herself. Keeping her head was vital, quite literally. At least, Fleur was happy, that was what she wanted for her. She kept repeating it like a mantra, in hopes that it would sink in at some point.

They watched McGonagall drive out Snape in a hot rage and then everything happened at once. She and Ron ran off to find the basilisk and destroy the cup, and Harry went to find the diadem.

It lasted hours but it seemed like only minutes. They fought Death Eaters and battled spiders and giants and suddenly they found themselves back in the Great Hall. Hermione saw the Weasley's crouching over Fred's lifeless body. She noticed Remus and Tonks among the dead and bit back tears. She told herself that she would have time to cry later. Fleur stood a few steps away from the mourning family and looked Hermione. For all her cleverness, she couldn't figure out what that look said. Fleur came over to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione had almost shoved her away, just to avoid getting too close to bear. But being realistic, she knew she wasn't able to.

'You're alive,' Fleur said with that same look of relief.

'I can't believe it either,' Hermione responded, unsure what to make of Fleur's approach.

Before either of them could say anything else, the whole circus started over and they were battling again. Not much later, Hermione found herself hugging Harry as he walked away into certain death. She couldn't believe she had just let him go like that. For seven years she had helped and protected him and now helping him meant letting him die. Her brain refused to process the information. She latched onto the next person she could find and cried. Ron was surprised to say the least, but he held Hermione nonetheless. She had come to him for comfort, that was a good sign, wasn't it?

Hermione's worst dreams were realised when she saw Hagrid carrying a lifeless Harry in his arms. It was as if the wind had been knocked from her. Her knees were about to give in and she grabbed onto the nearest shoulder to keep upright. Only then she noticed, that it was Fleur right by her side. On her other side was Bill Weasley. Hermione took her hand off Fleur's shoulder as if she had burned herself. She didn't want Fleur to get into trouble with Bill because of her.

He clearly wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a ruckus caused by Harry. Harry! Hermione was beyond herself. He wasn't dead! She saw Death Eaters apparating away in fear and Harry was fighting Voldemort. Hermione whipped out her wand and started shooting hexes left and right at the remaining Death Eaters. In all of the chaos she found herself back in the Great Hall where none other than Bellatrix Lestrange herself was firing spells at Ginny. The youngest Weasley could barely defend herself against the onslaught of hexes.

Hermione sprinted through the hall to help her best female friend and confidante. Together, they managed to at least hold up a steady protective shield and were even able to get a few offensive spells across, but none of them hit their target.

'Well, well, Muddy. We meet again. I must say you are a lot more resilient than I gave you credit for. But don't worry, we have enough time to play,' Bellatrix taunted, but quickly changed her tune when a spell shot past her. A little too close for her comfort apparently. Ginny didn't understand why Hermione seemed to have a history with this lunatic, but she understood very well that she wouldn't ever find out if they didn't get help soon.

Hermione didn't dare turn her eyes away from the deranged woman in front of her, so she had no chance of knowing who had fired the spell or maybe it was a stray spell? But when another spell shot past the Death Eater, she knew that whoever it was, they were helping them. Another spell. Bellatrix deflected it easily. It must've come from too far away. Bellatrix looked but it seemed she couldn't make out the source yet.

Spell after spell came from behind Ginny and Hermione and judging by Bellatrix face, she had a harder and harder time keeping up a duel with three opponents. Even a skilled and creative duellist like her had her limits.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a cool hand on her shoulder and knew who had helped them.

'Get behind me,' Fleur said, but wisely didn't wait for an answer and simply pushed them back. She stood tall before them and deflected Bellatrix' every spell. It was rather remarkable. Even Bellatrix must've been impressed, judging by the look of frustration. Ginny was endlessly grateful but wondered why Fleur had so selflessly stepped in front of her and Hermione. They could've formed a line or something, instead.

'And who is this, Muddy? Don't you want to introduce us?' Bellatrix taunted.

'My name is Fleur Isabelle Delacour. And you better remember that, because mine will be the last face you see,' Fleur answered for Hermione while deflecting more spells.

'Oh, you got yourself a protector, Muddy. Clever, but useless. Don't you think?' Bellatrix said and managed to slice open Fleur's arm with a spell. The French witch didn't even flinch, ignoring the blood running down her arm. Hermione wanted to immediately get Fleur to safety but Ginny held her back. It was then, that the penny dropped. Something must've happened. Something big, or why would Fleur step between them and Bellatrix. Ginny pushed the thought aside in favour of helping out with protective spells.

'Is that all you 'ave? A measley cutting 'ex?' Fleur egged Bellatrix on. She knew it was risky to rile her up, but an emotional Bellatrix was probably a more inattentive Bellatrix.

'You want more? You only had to ask, you know,' Bellatrix cackled. Without warning she caught Hermione in a brief Crucio. The Death Eater knew she had only time for a short burst before Fleur would switch from defence to offence if she left herself open like that but it was long enough to drop Hermione to the ground, screaming.

Fleur didn't have to look to know Bellatrix had aimed true. Her blood ran cold at Hermione's scream. She wanted to wipe that smug grin off this woman's face. It made Fleur furious to know she hadn't been fast enough to deflect that spell for Hermione. Ginny was with Hermione as fast as possible and helped the bright witch up again.

'She's ok, Fleur. She's fine,' Ginny reassured the French witch to let her know she didn't have to risk turning around.

'J'ai juré de te tuer, Bellatrix. Et je ne casse pas des promesses,' Fleur seethed. She didn't care if her opponent spoke French. Her tone would convey the message just fine.

'My, my, Mademoiselle Fleur Isabelle Delacour. Aren't you quite something? Engarde!' Bellatrix bellowed and fired spell after spell at breakneck speed. Fleur, Ginny and Hermione had their hands full to keep up.

Hermione could see Fleur getting tired, but she could also see the determination to finish what she had started. Fleur's patience had reached its limit.

'This is for the three broken ribs,' Fleur said and shot off an offensive spell between her deflections. It missed.

'This is for the stab wound in 'er side,' she continued with another offensive spell, never forgetting to keep up her protections.

'This is for the damage you did to 'er nerves,' Fleur hissed dangerously, while firing off a whole volley of spells. Ginny wondered again what had happened there. It was clear that Fleur was doing this for Hermione to get back at Bellatrix for whatever she'd done to her friend. There was a lot more to it than she had originally thought. But she filed it away to ask later.

'This is for all the cuts and bruises that took forever to 'eal. Curse you and your knife!' Fleur went on, firing spell after spell.

'And this, this is for the scar she will have on her arm for the rest of her life,' Fleur finished and shot another wordless spell towards Bellatrix. Hermione didn't have to hear the incantation it to know what the green jet of light meant. Bellatrix had left Fleur a small opening and only realised it when the spell hit her.

Bellatrix Lestrange slumpted to the ground. Lifeless.

Fleur turned around to see if Hermione was ok and had barely time to see that she was, when another couple of Death Eaters attacked. They were separated yet again.

After everything was over. After all the fighting had seized, Fleur sat in the Great Hall and could not believe that she was still alive. The Weasley family had gathered a few steps from her and Ginny was looking at her as if she were a puzzle to solve. She was about to ask what she was thinking about, when people stirred and grew louder. She craned her neck and saw what had caught their attention.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the Great Hall.

Hagrid immediately hugged Harry. Ron ran over to be with his family and Hermione was intercepted by Fleur in the middle of the hall.

'I survived,' she said as if she hadn't quite grasped the meaning of it. Then she remembered what would now have to happen now and a grim look appeared on her face. This was goodbye. She knew that she would have to let Fleur go now for good, but she didn't know yet how to do that. Despair spread out through her body. Her hands turned numb and cold.

'Indeed, we survived. 'ermione, I…' Fleur began to speak but Hermione interrupted her. She felt she needed to get through this as fast as she could. Rip the plaster off quickly, so to speak.

'You don't need to say anything. I understand. You made your position clear last week. You are married to Bill and I wish for you…I…I wish for you to be happy. I just came to say thank you. What you did there with Bellatrix. It was…you were great. I'm in your debt again. Thank you,' Hermione said and was about to leave when Fleur caught her wrist and spun her back around. Hermione was caught between being confused and angry. Couldn't Fleur see that this was killing her? Why did she keep torturing her?

'You're not listening. I spoke to Bill. I told 'im about us. I wouldn't exactly say that 'e is 'appy about it, but 'e understands. We will get a divorce as soon as the Ministry is equipped to deal with such things again,' Fleur said, holding Hermione's hands to her heart.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Fleur had left Bill. For her. Fleur Delacour, _the_ Fleur Delacour had left her husband for her. Fleur didn't say anything and let the news set in.

'If this is a joke, I'll kill you. I don't care how many times you've saved my life,' Hermione threatened and there was no doubt in Fleur that Hermione meant it. She'd do the same were she in her shoes. But Fleur just shook her head. This wasn't a joke.

When it finally had set in, Hermione had the biggest grin on her face that she'd ever had. Fleur had chosen her! She not only got to live, she got a chance at being with the most magnificent witch there was. Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

Then she smirked mischievously and stepped closer to Fleur.

'So that means,' she said, dropping her voice a bit lower, 'if I wanted to,' Hermione continued and pulled Fleur closer to her by the beltloops of her jeans, 'I could finally just,' she went on and put one hand behind Fleur's neck, making the French witch's heart flutter, 'pull you in real close and do this?'

Hermione put her lips on Fleur's. They didn't know if it was because they had just won a battle or because they weren't sneaking behind somebody's back, but both of them couldn't believe how good it felt. Their tongues were dancing with each other until Fleur noticed the silence. She slowed down the kiss and eventually ended it, looking deep into Hermione's eyes.

'Have you noticed?' Hermione whispered, not daring to look away.

'The silence?' Fleur asked unnecessarily.

'I think everyone is staring at us.'

'Do you mind?' Fleur asked, a little concerned, since they hadn't even had time to talk, and now suddenly everyone knew they were was something going on.

Hermione chose to answer with another kiss, much shorter, but enough to let Fleur know her opinion. Hermione had never thought that she would be so carefree and untroubled about the airing of her private life. However, what she felt for Fleur was settled so deep inside her that she couldn't imagine it would ever go away. She had no logical explanation for it, but she was so sure of this connection with Fleur, that she just didn't care what anyone else thought.

She kissed Fleur again to make sure she understood.

'Does anyone care to explain what is going on here?' Ron said very loudly, breaking the silence and pulling everyone out of their stupor. Suddenly, people began muttering and whispering and they became very busy. The Great Hall went back to whatever they were doing before they got distracted.

Neither Hermione nor Fleur were particularly in favour of dealing with Ron when he was in this state, but they made their way over to the Weasleys nonetheless.

'Ron, don't embarrass yourself,' Bill said and took his brother by the shoulder.

'What? Your wife just kissed my gir…friend. My friend. And you look like nothing's happened! She's done it before. I saw it when we left Shell Cottage,' Ron exclaimed loudly.

Bill lifted an eyebrow and looked at Fleur, 'I thought you said it happened only once. Last week, that is?' Fleur recognised the tone of his voice and knew he was only pretending to be upset.

'It must 'ave slipped my mind. I was probably too busy fearing for 'ermione's life, you know,' Fleur pretended to justify herself but never let go of Hermione's hand. She didn't want her to think that there was actual trouble.

'I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about you. You were too…too…too French from the beginning!' Ron attacked Fleur, who just gave him an amused look. Bill was doing the same, but Ron couldn't see that.

'What has Mum told you about things you don't understand, Ron?' Bill said and Ron faltered before muttering, 'That I shouldn't speak about them, but ask politely for an explanation…I guess, that didn't really work out. Sorry.'

'It's alright. And if you haven't figured it out yet, my wife just kissed your friend because they're in love. Fleur and I will get a divorce,' Bill explained and Ron knew that those were the final words of this discussion. Now he knew why Harry had said to back off and leave Hermione be. It all made sense now. Bloody hell, Hermione and Fleur were lesbians! It would take a while for Ron to wrap his head around it, but he could see that they were happy and he knew that in the end that was what counted. There had been too much death and there still was too much heartbreak to fault someone for being in love. Even he understood that.

Ginny had heard everything from a few steps away and came over to the group, staring at them in disbelief. She had come up with the wildest theories on the two of them after Fleur's duel with Bellatrix. This hadn't been one of them.

'You and…and Phlegm?' she said, still dumbstruck.

'Ginny!' Hermione, Bill and even Ron reprimanded her.

'I'm sorry, ok, sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just too stunned. Fleur, I apologise. Please believe me, when I say that I have changed my opinion about you quite a while ago,' Ginny said, throwing up her hands in a defensive gesture.

'It's ok. Don't get yourself all worked up. I know you're not the insecure little girl you once were,' Fleur said with a smirk and Ginny stuck out her tongue at her, making everyone laugh. It felt good to laugh.

'So what happens now?' Ginny asked, looking around at the hall that was gradually becoming empty. People were leaving to to go home or take care of the dead or simply to one of the dorms to sleep.

'We should probably help with the clean up,' Hermione suggested.

That was when they heard someone tutting behind them.

Minerva McGonagall had appeared, looking worse for the wear but generally unscathed.

'Miss Granger, I think you have done enough already for a lifetime. If you insist you can help clean up tomorrow but I can tell that there was a lot of brainpower in all of your adventures, and let's be honest, neither Ron nor Harry have the capacity,' she remarked.

'Hey,' Ron protested for show. He knew she was right but didn't want to take the insult lying down.

'But, there is so much to do and it wouldn't be fair to…' Hermione started off.

'I believe your old bed is still empty, Miss Granger,' McGonagall cut her off and Hermione instantly shut up.

'Come, let's get you to bed,' Fleur said and ignored the blush that appeared on Hermione's face. She couldn't believe Fleur had said that right in front of McGonagall.

But the future headmistress just winked at her and moved on to talk to another group.

Hermione just groaned in embarrassment and let herself be led to the dorms. She was too exhausted to argue anymore.

* * *

><p><em>French translations:<em>

_I have sworn to kill you, Bellatrix. And I don't break my promises._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

thank you so much for all the reviews. They really made my week. I'm still not quite over how nice you all are. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Since I'll be getting up way too early tomorrow to even think about publishing this chapter, I decided to give it to you now instead of Monday evening. Am I good to you, or what? ;)

This one is a bit of a set up sort of chapter. It might not be the most thrilling but I can promise you that next week will make up for it. I didn't rate this story M for the destruction of Hogwarts after all.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy your early release and, as always, let me know what you think in the reviews. Have a good week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

The next morning passed without Hermione noticing. Only when the sun was high in the sky and its rays landed directly in Hermione's face, she slowly stirred. She noticed, she was still in her dirty clothes and remembered basically falling asleep while she fell onto the bed. She also noticed that Fleur was right beside her, holding her tight. A big grin spread across her face. Hermione felt every muscle in her body, every joint and every bone. She was hungry and thirsty but what she was most was ridiculously happy. She wanted to wake up in Fleur's arms every morning and go to bed with her every night. There were a lot of other things she wanted to do with Fleur. There had been a thousand situations when it had been pure willpower to keep herself back. Her body had been yearning for the blond witch from the very beginning. Hermione grinned, realising that there was no reason to keep back anymore. After all the time she had spent subpressing her feelings, it was refreshing to just give in to them for once. Hermione had never felt more at ease with anyone and she wondered how she knew it, but never questioned the truth of it: This was forever.

As nice as it was to have dirty daydreams about her girlfriend, she was quite grubby herself.

She carefully sat up and rolled her shoulders to loosen them. She felt quite stiff but that was probably normal in such circumstances.

When she tried to get up to go get her bag for a change of clothes, Fleur's arm around her waist tightened and made leaving the bed impossible.

'Mmhwhereareyougoing?' muttered a sleepdrunk, but surprisingly strong, Fleur.

Hermione turned around to look at her. Battered, torn clothes, dust all over her, but still, incredibly beautiful.

'For someone so sleepy, you really have a good grip,' Hermione teased and tried to remove her arm.

Fleur slowly opened her eyes and yawned heartily before smiling at Hermione, 'I just got you, I'm not letting you go this easily.'

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Fleur's nose.

'Well, you're going to have to, because I'm taking my bag and then I'll go see if the showers work. I'm not spending another minute in these grimy clothes,' Hermione explained herself. 'After I'm done, I'll probably burn them in the fireplace,' she added and laughed.

Fleur sat up and looked down at herself.

'Yes, a change of clothes would be in order. Do you think you 'ave anything in your bag that would fit me?' she asked.

Hermione just nodded and pulled Fleur out of bed.

'And just so you know. Despite the temptation, it is best I have this shower alone. If you're anything like me, you needed reminding of that,' Hermione declared making Fleur's eyes go wide with realisation. But she was right. As enticing as a hot shower with Hermione sounded, she felt a lot grimier than anyone ever should.

An hour later, all bright and bushy tailed, Fleur and Hermione reported for duty in the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall, looking put together and as stern as ever was ordering people about and giving out helpful tips on how to repair specific items.

'Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Delacour, it is most opportune to see you. Will you come with me to my office, please,' McGonagall said and led the way.

Hermione was puzzled when she took a right turn instead of a left turn, knowing that it was the wrong direction.

'Erm…Professor, I think…' Hermione began.

'Yes, I know Miss Granger, but it seems every time I try to take official Hogwarts business to my own quarters, it disappears and I find it in the headmaster's office,' Professor McGonagall explained and gave them one of her rare smiles.

'Congratulations, Professor,' Hermione said as they walked the last few steps towards the gargoyle.

'Peace,' McGonagall said and the steps transported the three of them up to the old headmaster's office.

Hermione was fascinated when she entered. She knew how the office had looked when Dumbledore was still headmaster, with all the little brass and silver knick knacks standing about. They were all gone now.

The office was decorated very tastefully with Quidditch related objects, awards for sports and academics. There were even more books than there had been before.

'I suspect the house elfs but I've decided to take the hint and go with it,' Professor McGonagall explained before anyone could ask.

Fleur shook her head, 'No. It's the school.'

Both turned to look at her with puzzled looks.

'Don't you know? When any magical school is without a 'eadmaster or 'eadmistress, it chooses the next one itself. It didn't 'ave to before, because Professor Snape 'ad assumed power, but you 'aven't. Nobody 'as. So the school chose the most worthy successor itself,' she explained and grinned, very pleased with herself. It wasn't every day that you could show up the brightest witch of her age _and_ her mentor.

'Yes, well, be that as it may, I have several things to discuss with you. First, I was… please sit down… first, I was asked by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to convey their apologies. They have taken up Kingsley's offer to become Aurors and have left with him late last night. They didn't want to disturb your sleep to say good bye. I'm sure they will be in touch as soon as they can. I assume your presence here indicates you won't be joining the Auror force?' Minerva asked and the two young witches explained that they had declined the offer on account of not wanting to ever again chase after dark wizards. They both had done what was necessary to win, but it wasn't what they wanted in life.

Visibly satisfied with their answer, she continued her questioning.

'Miss Granger, since you haven't finished your seventh year, I want to let you know that you, and all others who wish do take their N.E.W.T.s, can simply join all those who have now finished their sixth year.'

Hermione was quiet for a moment. This was a big decision, after all.

'Yes, Professor. I would like to come back and finish my education,' Hermione answered, sure of what she wanted. She wanted a chance to experience her old school the way it was supposed to be. Safe, educational, fun. Fleur and Hermione hadn't had a chance to actually talk about what their plans were but judging by the look on Fleur's face it hadn't come as a surprise that Hermione would want to return to school. She was sure they would find a way to make it work and see each other more frequently than just the holiday breaks.

'I am very glad to hear that. There are various options for you now. I would like you to have your choice, Merlin knows you deserve it,' Minerva started another cryptic round of explanations.

'See, had you decided not to come back for your education, I would have offered you a position as a teacher here. However, not even you can be a student and a teacher at once,' Minerva said, highly amused by the puzzled face Hermione was wearing.

'You would have given me a job here? Without my N.E.W.T.s?' Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Fleur was less surprised but incredibly proud and it was written all over her face.

'I honestly don't think that there will be many new things for you to learn in your seventh year. I do think you'd be ready to become a teacher but I completely understand that you want to use next year to study and learn every day spells instead of defensive curses. Let me get to the point. As I am apparently now Headmistress of this school, I won't be able to teach all of my classes anymore. There are several other positions vacant, too. Could I persuade you to teach the first and the second years in any of these subjects?' Minerva asked. She knew it was like dangling sugar in front of a horse but she wanted it to be Hermione's choice to accept.

'You…er…I would…' Hermione stuttered. She was baffled by the offer. Not only did her old Professor think she was ready to teach, she also wanted her to pick a subject.

'I believe what 'ermione is trying to say is that she is very 'onoured and will accept your offer to teach the first two years,' Fleur offered helpfully and winked at her girlfriend.

'Thank you, Miss Delacour. Do you think you might be able to translate for me which subject Miss Granger would like to teach, too?' Headmistress McGonagall asked and gave Fleur an inquisitive look before both witches turned to look at Hermione.

'Haha. Very funny. I was just too stunned to get out a full sentence. I would very much like to teach some classes for you and I feel extremely honoured that you are letting me choose,' Hermione said, proving she had found her tongue again. 'Even though you're a tough act to follow with your animagus transition right in the first lesson, I would like to teach Transfiguration.'

Minerva smiled warmly at Hermione. Her former and future student had always had a special place in her heart, even though she would never admit to playing favourites, of course. She was happy to hear that she had succeeded in having the bright witch at her school for at least another year.

'Very well, Miss Granger. Transfiguration it is. Now, let's come to you, Miss Delacour,' Minerva turned her head to look at Fleur. Hermione could see the surprise on the French witch's face but couldn't say she didn't feel the same.

'I am short one potions teacher. Horace Slughorn has kindly declined to stay on and I am looking for a qualified replacement. The Mirsters Weasley, William and Ron, have told me that you have a personal preference for potions. Is that so?' McGonagall asked.

'Erm…oui, I mean, yes. I 'ave been told to 'ave a particular talent for potions and it was always my favourite subject while at school,' Fleur answered. She was a little bit flustered.

'Would you consider taking the position as potions master of Hogwarts, Miss Delacour?' Minerva asked to make the offer official.

'I don't think there is a lot to consider. It would be my pleasure to accept your offer, 'eadmistress,' Fleur replied with a bright smile at Hermione. The issue of seeing each other during Hermione's last year of school had been solved by itself.

'Perfect. I trust you will manage to mark, Miss Grangers efforts as if she were just one of the students. If you can't, come to me and we'll find someone to grade her work for you. I will owl you both the official paperwork as soon as I get to it. I am glad to have you two on board,' Minerva said, then turned to Fleur. 'You see, I have been plotting since her first year to keep Miss Granger in this school for as long as I possibly can. It seems, I might succeed after all.'

Fleur laughed. She wasn't surprised at all. Hermione would be an asset to whichever place of work she chose.

'Miss Granger, since I don't know when I will get around to all the paper work and letters, I would like to tell you now that you will be receiving a Head Girl badge with your list of school supplies,' Minerva kept on with the good news.

Hermione virtually beamed with happiness and pride. She would get to be Head Girl, a teacher and finish her education. It felt incredible, especially, after all those dark years of the past.

'This might be a bit too private to ask, but every decision I can get out of the way now is a decision I don't have to make later. Miss Granger, will you have use for the Head Girl quarters next year or is it more realistic to assume you will be spending your free time with Miss Delacour, anyway?' Minerva asked. It was obvious, she was uncomfortable asking such private questions, but she had a school to run.

Hermione gave Fleur a questioning look. They hadn't talked about living together but if she were honest, she couldn't imagine ever sleeping without Fleur again, especially when she would be in the same building. Fleur seemed to have a similar thought and answered for the both of them, 'If school rules allow it, I would like to share my teacher's quarters with 'ermione.'

Minerva nodded and thought for a moment.

'Alright, I think in this case, I will make the Gryffindor Head Girl quarters into the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain quarters,' Minerva said and her eyes were twinkling proudly.

Hermione's face lit up. She had a very good idea who the next team captain might be and was about to ask for confirmation when Minerva cut her off.

'I would prefer it, if you didn't tell Miss Weasley yet. I think I would like to surprise her,' the new Headmistress said and both of them nodded. They would keep it to themselves for the time being. Ginny would be over the moon when her letter arrived.

Hermione had one burning question before she wanted to leave the office.

'Professor, I have one suggestion to make,' Hermione said.

'It is my believe that it would be highly beneficial to introduce a range of muggle school subjects to the curriculum. We would probably have to find qualified muggle teachers and we would need to get permission to break the statute of secrecy for them, too. Anyway, I was thinking that to prevent anything like this from ever happening again, we need to make the magical community understand muggles better. If they are more familiar with their world, it is much less likely that they will see them as a threat or as something less,' Hermione finished her proposal and looked nervously at Fleur. The French witch smiled encouragingly back at her.

'Miss Granger, that is a very good idea. I will task you with organising a qualified selection of teachers and the drafting of a curriculum. We will go over it and decide then,' McGonagall agreed. She was very proud of her best student.

Fleur and Hermione were almost out of their seats when the new headmistress spoke again.

'Please, stay seated. There is one more matter I have to discuss. I realise that this might be overreaching, but I will risk it anyway,' she began, a very uncomfortable look on her face. Hermione and Fleur gave each other puzzled looks.

'This year, when we didn't know where the three of you had gone and what you were doing, the attacks on many muggle relatives of magical families increased dramatically. I knew from the Aurors that Harry's family had evacuated. Yet I had no information on your family. I wasn't sure if you would have the means or the opportunity to get your parents to safety, so I took it upon myself to seek them out,' McGonagall continued.

Fleur had no idea where this was going, but judging by how white Hermione was in the face, it wasn't anything good. She put her hand on Hermione's knee for comfort but with little effect.

'As you probably can imagine, I wasn't able to find them. At first I thought I had the wrong address but I checked again and I didn't. I spoke to a muggle friend of mine and he looked online, whatever that means. He informed me that your parents had sold the house to a Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. I was never fortunate enough to meet the new owners. So I consulted my friend again and as it turns out Wendell and Monica Wilkins live in Perth, Australia. That, of course, explained why they were never home. You have left quite the puzzle but I think I've solved it. Do I assume right, that you changed your parent's name and memories, Hermione?' McGonagall finished her soliloquy.

Hermione nodded. Her earlier euphoria about the next school year had disappeared. She felt ashamed for what she had done. To erase their memory without their consent was not something she had done lightly. She was very much aware of the violation it had been. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall before looking back up at her former Professor.

'Hermione, I don't want you cleaning up. I don't want you to get started on school things right away. I want you to take Miss Delacour or anyone else, just don't go alone, and travel to Perth. Find your parents and reverse the spell. That is what you need to do now. I have enough helping hands here. Your talents would be wasted anyway, casting Wingardium Leviosa on rock after rock,' McGonagall spoke softly. Her only answer was silence.

''ermione?' Fleur asked softly. She was shocked to hear to what lengths the bright witch had gone to keep her parents safe. She was also shocked that she had never even mentioned it. She could see how worked up Hermione was and all she wanted in that moment was to hold her and tell her it would be alright.

'Is this true? Did you really do that?' Fleur asked quietly.

Hermione lifted her head to look at what she assumed must be a very disappointed Fleur and McGonagall. But what she saw was pride and a little shock and a lot of awe.

'It was a very brave thing to do, 'ermione. But 'eadmistress McGonagall is right. You need to go find them,' Fleur encouraged her. It was clear that Hermione was afraid to go. She didn't know what she could expect when she found them. What if they were happy without her? What if they hated her?

'But what about here? There are funerals to hold and…' Hermione protested meekly.

'Miss Granger, this may sound harsh but the dead can wait. They don't care if you cry at their graves now or in a few months. Your parents are still alive and they need you. And you need them.'

Hermione swallowed audibly and then found back to her old self, her Gryffindor self. There was no way she wouldn't even try to get her parents back. Even if they hated her, they at least could hate her being their old selves again.

'Will you come with me?' she asked Fleur.

'Anywhere,' Fleur smiled.

'Alright, that's enough mush, I have a school to run,' McGonagall interrupted their moment but winked at them.

'Thank you, Professor, I mean, Headmistress,' Hermione said as she got up.

'Miss Granger, how about you call me Minerva, unless you're in class?' Minerva offered and giggled at the face Hermione made.

'It would be my pleasure, Minerva,' Hermione smiled as she had gotten over the shock of calling her former mentor by her first name.

'Ah yes. I almost forgot to give you this,' McGonagall said, while reaching into one of her desk drawers. 'My friend gave me this print… It's your parents' address in Australia.'

Hermione took the paper and put it into her tattered, old bag.

All three of them went back down the stairs and they said their goodbyes. Headmistress McGonagall wished them all the best on their journey and headed back in the direction of the Great Hall.

The anti-apparition spell was already in place again, so Fleur and Hermione had to walk to the gates before going anywhere. Hermione didn't know how to feel. A part of her was ecstatic about everything that Minerva had offered her and Fleur. Yet, another part of her was extremely anxious about the thing with her parents. There were so many ways that this could go wrong. She didn't even want to think about it. She looked at Fleur walking by her side and happiness won over apprehension.

'Give me your 'and,' Fleur said as they stepped through the gates. There were wards around Shell Cottage. Nobody could just apparate in or out without having Fleur or Bill with them or a house elf, of course. Fleur made a mental note to adjust the wards to include Hermione.

Hermione felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed too tight and a moment later she stood in front of the house that she had left only a few days ago. It seemed a lifetime to her, so much had happened in those few hours in between. The sight of the little cottage made Hermione's heart soar.

'Bill and I decided that it is probably best if he moved back to the Burrow until he finds a place of his own. He didn't want to kick me out, forcing me to go back to France. I think he really wanted to be with his family now,' Fleur explained unasked.

'That's incredibly nice of him. I really don't know if I would be so relaxed about the situation,' Hermione praised Bill.

'I told you, 'e's a wonderful man. But let's not dwell on that now. Food?' Fleur asked.

'How about a walk along the beach?' Hermione suggested. They had just eaten their own weight in lasagna, and had even been too full to get the kitchen cleaned up by hand, something Hermione was usually adamant about. She had refused to get up and do even the littlest thing herself. She had simply taken Fleur's wand and sent the dishes to the sink to clean themselves.

'I'm not sure, I can move that far. But let's try,' Fleur agreed and got up, pulling Hermione with her, stealing a kiss in the process.

Together they strolled along the beach and talked about whatever came to mind. Mostly, Hermione told funny anecdotes of her time with Harry and Ron. Not everything had been horrible and Fleur entertained her with stories of grumpy Goblins from her time she had worked for Gringotts. They were the picture of harmony, holding hands, smiling, stealing kisses in between. All pressure had fallen off them and they were enjoying the lightweight atmosphere.

'You know, I was very surprised that my wand worked for you,' Fleur commented.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, 'Why wouldn't it? It's not like I attempted advanced magic.'

'It 'as a Veela 'air core. Ollivander said, 'e won't work with Veela 'air because the wands are too temperamental and never listen to anyone but the owner,' Fleur explained.

'Hmm. It did resist a little bit in the beginning, but then it worked just fine. Not like my old wand, but well enough,' Hermione mused.

'We will 'ave to get you a new wand before we leave for Australia. The brightest witch of 'er age without a wand, that won't do,' Fleur said and thought about possibilities of buying a wand, since it would likely take a while for Ollivander's to reopen.

''ow about we make a little detour to Paris on our way to Australia and get you a wand there?' Fleur suggested.

'I'd like that very much,' Hermione smiled, hooked her arm into Fleur's and pulled her close while walking, 'Fleur, I never asked. Where exactly are you from?'

'Most of the time my family lives in a house near Nice. It's very beautiful there and I want to show it to you at one point, but not now. There are other things to do first. We have other houses too for summer holidays or winter holidays. And there is _un appartement trés pittoresque _in Paris, which Papa uses mostly for business trips. There are more, we are a big family, but the others belong to aunts and cousins and so on, not directly to my family,' Fleur answered, missing her home a little bit more as she thought of the beautiful lavender fields and the Mediterranean sea.

Hermione was impressed. She knew that Fleur didn't exactly come from nothing, but she hadn't been aware just how wealthy her family really was. To be honest, she found it a tad intimidating.

They stopped walking and stood in the sand, looking out at the horizon. Fleur snaked her arms around Hermione from behind and rested her head on the young woman's shoulder.

'A penny for your thoughts,' she asked.

'I was just thinking about you and your family. I mean, my parents aren't exactly poor but not rich either. You speak of several houses and a flat in Paris. Will they even accept someone like me as your girlsfriend?' Hermione asked shyly.

'Oh chérie, why would you even worry about that? There is no way that they won't like you! They will simply like you because I chose you. That is reason enough for them. And there is of course, the added bonus of you being the brightest witch of your age and 'aving just saved the world. Please don't worry about it. My family may 'ave more money than they can ever spend and they do enjoy their status, but that doesn't mean that they aren't regular people. My mother is a proud woman but she is also warm and caring. My father was the first born son of a very prestigious French family. When he announced 'is engagement to my mother they threatened to disown him. They wouldn't accept that 'e was marrying a 'alf-veela. My mother still tells the story of 'ow he took a good look at his parents and then turned around to leave the room with my mother. 'e never looked back. It was my father 'oo offered an employment contract to Pilou and 'is family. They are good people. You 'ave nothing to worry about,' Fleur wrapped herself closer around Hermione and reassured her. 'And in the unlikely even that they 'ave unrecognisably changed since I last saw them, rest assured that I am my father's daughter.'

Hermione turned around in Fleur's arms and kissed her. She was so touched by Fleur's commitment to her that she didn't know how else to process it. Hearing Fleur say that she would walk out on her family for her just confirmed what she had been feeling for the French witch for weeks. This wasn't just a regular relationship, this was so much deeper.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Fleur's hair and pressed her body against hers. Before there was Bill and the war and she wouldn't even let herself fantasise about the woman in front of her but now she could give free rein to all these thoughts, and act on them, if she so pleased. Their tongues were engaged in a playful exchange when Fleur quietly moaned. Hermione noticed that her mind wasn't just brilliant at retaining knowledge. Apparently, she had a very imaginative side to her as well. All the things she had banned from her thoughts and dreams were flooding her brain. She noted that interestingly enough, the more of these thoughts went through her mind, the more her body wanted to take over.

Fleur broke their kiss and looked at the desire in Hermione's eyes. She was sure her own reflected the sentiment.

''ow about we make our way back to the 'ouse?' she suggestively whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione felt a warm feeling spread within her. She wanted Fleur. She wanted to make Fleur hers and offer herself in return. She took the French witch's hand and they made their way back to the Cottage.


	9. Chapter 9 NSFW

Hello everyone,

I hope you had a good week. From what I've read in the comments, most of you are probably expecting this to be the chapter where Hermione gets back her parents. Well, sorry, it isn't. You will have to wait a little bit for that.

This week is my birthday and I'm feeling generous, so I'm giving you this new chapter full of smut (actually, it's pure coincidence that this chapter coincides with my birthday, but let's not dwell on that).

People who thought the M rating was a joke or those who don't like to read about two women in bed (what are you doing here in the first place?), you should turn around now and start running.

Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't read it at work :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

When they returned to the Cottage the sun was already very low in the sky and coloured everything in beautiful tones of orange and vivid reds.

'The light really suits you,' Fleur said before entering the house.

'I bet you say that to every girl,' Hermione teased.

'Only to the most beautiful ones,' Fleur flirted back.

'And what else do you do with those beautiful girls?' Hermione enquired, playing with the lapel of Fleur's jacket.

'First, I cook them my famous lasagna, and then, I take them for a romantic walk on the beach and then, I take you 'ome to shower you with kisses,' Fleur elaborated. She'd noticed the change in Hermione's look.

'Me?', Hermione asked, referring to the sudden change of pronoun.

'Only you,' Fleur said and kissed Hermione softly, 'only ever you.'

Fleur pulled Hermione as close as she could and kissed her again. This time there was a lot more passion in her kiss and it got Hermione very worked up, very fast. She decided there and then that she would not hold back for anyone, least of all herself, any longer and let her intuition take over. There was a sudden sense of urgency gripping her. She wanted to see more of Fleur, feel more of Fleur, taste more of Fleur, so she peeled her out of her jacket without ever interrupting their kisses. Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and put her other hand on the small of her back to pull her even closer.

Hermione let her lips wander along Fleur's jawline to her neck. She couldn't believe how soft Fleur's skin was. Very soon, she found a spot that made Fleur moan almost inaudibly and yet it was the sweetest sound Hermione had ever heard. Convinced that there had to be a way to make Fleur repeat it she switched to Fleur's other side to look for more sensitive spots. Meanwhile, her hands had grown restless and were trying to get under Fleur's jumper, only to find that she was wearing a blouse underneath. Impatiently, she began to untuck it and, as quickly as she could, let her hands travel over Fleur's bare back. Surprised by Hermione's pace and her delicate hands, Fleur moaned again.

'I really like that sound,' Hermione whispered seductively into Fleur's ear between kisses. It made Fleur go weak in the knees and her brain go mushy.

Fleur, being part-veela, was used to being in charge when it came to bedroom matters. Without warning she lifted Hermione up, making her gasp in surprise. Hermione wrapped her legs around the blonde and Fleur supported her weight easily.

'I really like this one,' Fleur grinned.

Hermione held onto Fleur but seized her chance of having free rein to kiss her neck and shoulder as far as the clothes would let her.

Apparently, she had found another, even more sensitive spot because Fleur, who had taken them to the bottom of the stairs so far, had to relent and put Hermione down on one of the lower steps. Hermione put her hands behind Fleur's neck and pulled her down with her, locking their lips anew. She was surprised by her own behaviour, but for once she wouldn't let her mind rule her actions and followed only her gut feeling. This felt right. Fleur felt right. There was no point in artificially prolonging their waiting time to suit someone else's expectations. It was as if Hermione had known Fleur all her life. She trusted her implicitly. Hermione wanted to make it clear that Fleur was hers and left a love bite on her neck. Fleur liked Hermione's possessive side but couldn't deny her own. She was more than willing to give every last bit of her to Hermione, but she wanted the same in return. Hungrily, she sucked on Hermione's sensitive skin. They drove each other mad.

Fleur was holding herself up with her arms, which put her in the unfortunate position of being defenceless against whatever Hermione's hands were doing crawling up her back, one of her many very sensitive areas.

She shifted her weight to free up one arm and she put it underneath Hermione to pull her back up. Hermione took the hint and sat up, using the motion to get rid of Fleur's jumper, pulling it over her head and carelessly tossing it to the side.

Finally, they made it to the top, more crawling than walking and Fleur was surprised yet again by Hermione's ferocity. Before she realised what was happening, Hermione had pinned her to the next best wall, pressing her own body against Fleur's, both of them panting heavily.

This was a very new experience for Fleur. Being a quarter-veela made her a very sensual person to begin with, but she had also learned over the years that most people were intimidated by that. Hermione, however, didn't seem to even consider the idea of intimidation. She could feel the young woman's hunger and need. It was a welcome change of pace. She hadn't expected that there would ever be anyone that would have her wrapped around their finger so much, that the dominant Veela would be rendered almost powerless.

It was time to take back some of that power.

In one fluid move, she had Hermione out of her jacket. She didn't lose any time and got rid of her hoodie too, throwing it away without looking. Now the playing field was evened out a little and Fleur noticed that Hermione's t-shirt had ridden up a few inches. Without thinking, she snuck her hands under the garment and felt Hermione's silky skin, her hands on her waist and her thumbs caressing her stomach. Hermione gasped at the contact, stopping her kisses, keeping her eyes shut and resting her forehead on Fleur's shoulder to enjoy the feeling of Fleur's cool hands on their familiar spot.

'Which room?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

'Yours,' Fleur decided and moved them both through the door and onto the bed before Hermione could properly react. Fleur enjoyed not having to set the pace and take control. It was unfamiliar but incredibly refreshing.

Hermione lay on her back, staring up into Fleur's eyes for a brief moment before she leaned up to kiss Fleur's exposed clavicle and then, very slowly, she travelled further down. She reached for the first button of the Veela's shirt and opened it, before moving another few inches further down to the next button.

Fleur felt like an icecube in the desert. She didn't stand a chance when it came to Hermione. Every touch and every kiss, every time she felt her tongue, or her teeth, on her skin, she lost her mind a little bit more.

One of her arms caved in and Hermione used that to roll them over. Sitting on Fleur's hips, she continued her mission, opening buttons and exploring Fleur's skin with her lips.

Hermione had long travelled past the space between Fleur's breast and had confidently made her way down her stomach past her navel, and had now reached the last button. She took some extra time to kiss her way down to where Fleur's jeans blocked her way.

Fleur pulled her back up and kissed her full on the lips, she let her tongue meet Hermione's and overwhelmed by the feeling of their intimate kiss, feeling Fleur underneath her and enjoying her hands on her back, Hermione couldn't help but moan. It drove Fleur wild to hear Hermione like this. The panting had already turned her on, but this was even better. Quickly, she removed Hermione's t-shirt and didn't hesitate to get rid of her bra too. They silently agreed to simply ignore the bandage on Hermione's arm.

Without her bra, Hermione felt suddenly very exposed, which she knew was stupid because Fleur had seen her topless countless times. Maybe it was out of habit. Fleur noticed that something was going on, laid Hermione carefully on her back and laid down right next to her. She propped up her head with one arm and studied Hermione's face, while putting her other hand flat on Hermione's stomach, just stroking her with her thumb like she used to when re-bandaging her. Hermione calmed down immediately.

'Now I can finally tell you,' Fleur said, 'You are incredibly beautiful, Hermione.'

Hermione thought for a second.

'Why couldn't you tell me before?' she asked, a little confused. Compliments weren't usually considered cheating. It seemed not even the brain of the brightest witch of her age was unaffected by passion and desire.

'Because you were my patient, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable every time I re-bandaged you,' Fleur explained and Hermione caught on. Again, Fleur had managed to make her feel safe and comfortable, like so many times before, and she even believed her a little bit, when she repeated her earlier compliment.

'You are not so bad yourself, you know,' Hermione teased her, while playing with Fleur's hair. Fleur smiled.

'Except for one thing, that I really don't like about you,' Hermione continued and Fleur's smile faltered instantly.

'You're wearing entirely to many clothes,' Hermione smiled and while Fleur was still processing, Hermione had already managed to get Fleur just as topless as herself. And in an instant she was on top of the French witch again, pressing their half-naked bodies together and kissing her senseless. It was the most marvellous feeling, having so much skin contact but it wasn't enough. Hermione concluded that getting more skin contact meant wanting to get Fleur out of her clothes even faster and she wouldn't be satisfied until she had exactly what she wanted.

Fleur turned them around again and trailed kisses down Hermione's neck, eliciting some very seductive sounds on the way. She wandered down until finally, she had arrived at Hermione's breast. And while she let her tongue play with Hermione's nipple, she cupped her other breast with her hand had her thumb mimic her tongue's movements. Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt and moaned, hoping to make Fleur understand to keep at it. She ran her hands along Fleur's back and shoulders and pressed her closer. Fleur repeated what she had done on Hermione's other breast, making Hermione moan even more in the process. Fleur could tell how much it turned her on to hear the witch like that by the state of her knickers.

In a moment of clarity, Hermione pulled Fleur back up to kiss her on the lips and the neck and carefully bite her shoulder when she heard Fleur breathe hard, right next to her ear. She briefly wondered how it was possible to get so turned on just from hearing someone rapid breath brush past her ear.

She let her hands travel up and down Fleur's back and sides. She loved how it felt to have Fleur's body press down on hers, it drove her wild.

She hooked her thumbs in Fleur's jeans and moved from the back to the front, sneaking her hands between their bodies. She found the button and zipper and undid both. Now she had the access she'd wanted. She freed her hands again and stuck them down the back of Fleur's jeans to feel her very firm buttocks. She squeezed them and played a little bit with the edges of Fleur's pants, while Fleur had moved back down to give Hermione's breast some more attention.

'That feels really good, Fleur,' Hermione said breathlessly, 'but I feel I'm missing out.'

And with that Hermione reclaimed her position on top of the French witch, wasting no time, she immediately caressed Fleur's nipples with her tongue, getting a taste of how incredible it was to play with Fleur's body this way.

Fleur was in heaven. Hermione had the softest lips she had ever felt on her body. She arched her back a little to effect more skin contact and ran her hands through Hermione's wild hair. She stifled a moan and regretted it the instant she'd done it. Carefully, but hard enough, Hermione had grazed her teeth over her nipple. Fleur's eyes shot open and found Hermione's grimly staring at her from above.

'Don't cheat me out of hearing you make these enticing sounds,' Hermione warned, 'or I might just actually bite you the next time.'

'What if I like being bitten?' Fleur teased.

'Then I hope you like it enough to be vocal about it,' Hermione said without an inkling of how much it turned Fleur on to hear Hermione talk dirty. She just went back to where she'd left off.

Hermione's hands found her way back to Fleur's already open jeans. They had ridden down a little bit already, aiding Hermione's plan to have Fleur out of them within the next three seconds.

Fleur helped a little by lifting herself up and this time, gave Hermione exactly what she wanted to hear when she felt her lips slowly traveling up her inner thigh. She was sure Hermione must've noticed by now just how turned on she was. The further up Hermione got, the more Fleur's leg began to quiver. The anticipation was killing her.

The bright witch got closer and closer but at the last moment veered off way and travelled up towards Fleur's hip bone. It was absolutely worth the detour, Hermione concluded, because on the way she found yet another very sensitive spot, right next to Fleur's hip bone and immediately got her reward in the form of an arousingly sensual moan. It was beyond her comprehension why her body had such an intense reaction to Fleur making those sounds, but it might just as well be that her mind simply wasn't functioning right now. She crawled back up Fleur's body to kiss her and have her tongue play with hers, when she noticed that Fleur was in the process of getting her out of her jeans. As soon as they were gone, she immediately pressed her body down on the French witch, moaning with pleasure, while entangling her legs with Fleur's.

Fleur turned them around again, assuming her place on top of Hermione. She explored every inch of skin available. She learned that there was a place just under Hermione's clavicle that made her breath speed up and a place just under her ear that would make her moan almost imperceptibly. There was another place just under her ribs that would make Hermione gasp and make her arch her back the tiniest bit. She ran her hands up and down Hermione's legs. Somewhere in the process, Hermione rolled her hip and pressed Fleur's arse down into her with her hands, desperate for contact. The sensation made them moan simultaneously. Hermione's brain had one last fully lucid moment before fogging over and she used it to get rid of Fleur's pants and her own.

The feeling of Fleur completely naked on top of her was making her writhe in pleasure and it only heightened this almost burning sensation between her legs. She was breathing heavily and nibbled on Fleur's earlobe, running her hands all over her body, before moaning loudly when she felt Fleur's hips roll into hers. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed Fleur to touch her and since Fleur pretended to be completely oblivious to the urgency of her needs, she just took the French witch's hand and led it down to where she wanted it.

In that moment, Fleur realised something and froze.

'Wait, 'ermione,' she said, catching her breath, ''ave you ever…?' she trailed off, stopping what she was doing, searching Hermione's eyes.

'Now you ask me? No, Fleur I haven't,' Hermione smiled at Fleur's timing but answered honestly, 'but if you're not gonna anytime soon, I might just have to do it myself.'

'Are you sure? I mean…' Fleur checked again. In the heat of the moment she had completely forgotten that this might be Hermione's first time and she wanted be absolutely certain that this was what she wanted.

'Fleur, which part in the last few minutes gave you the feeling that I wasn't absolutely sure?' Hermione asked, still catching her breath.

'I just... I don't want you to think that I expect this of you. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything,' Fleur explained.

'Fleur, look at me,' Hermione said and looked up deep into Fleur's eyes,'I don't feel pressured. I'm eighteen, I know what I want. If I remember correctly, it was me setting the pace of this, and I took your hand to where I want…no, need it, before you stopped. I know you'd never do anything I wasn't ready for, but I am. I've made up my mind a while ago. I want you, Fleur, I want to feel you everywhere on my body and I want to feel you now,' Hermione said, and with her last words took Fleur's hand again and made another attempt of leading it down her body; this time with a lot more success. At first contact, Hermione gasped, followed by the most deliciously enticing moan.

Fleur's finger's were delicately rubbing the most sensitive spot on her body and it felt even better than she had imagined it. Her hips began to move of their own accord and her hand found Fleur's breast, while her other held onto Fleur's back.

Fleur moaned right into Hermione's ear. She wasn't sure Hermione had noticed but she was dragging her nails across Fleur's back in an attempt to gain more skin contact. That combined with Hermione's hand on her breast and her own hand between her lovers legs just made Fleur burn with desire. Not to mention the panting. Huge turn on.

With every moment that passed, Hermione became a little more vocal and it drove Fleur mad. She wasn't sure how one person could make her lose control so completely, but having Hermione Granger unravel under her touch was an especially sexy thing. It took her quite a bit of concentration to remain on task, dragging her finger up and down through Hermione's wet folds before returning to their new favourite spot. And every time, she repeated this action, Hermione's panting got more erratic, her moaning louder and her body's needs more urgent.

Fleur was sure that her back would have red marks all over it, but it felt unbelievably good the way Hermione simply needed to hold onto her. She had moved her second hand to Fleur's back, and Fleur could feel the tension in Hermione's body just as well as her fingernails digging into her skin.

It was obvious that Hermione was close. Fleur leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear, 'Let go, 'ermione. I've got you.'

That was all it needed for the young woman. The very tight rubber band somewhere in her abdomen snapped and a wave of warmth and joy flowed through her. Fleur was swallowed whole by the sensation of Hermione's orgasm. She felt her quiver and writhe underneath her, her hands held on for dear life to Fleur's back and she was gently biting her shoulder, muffling a guttural moan that Fleur would've loved to hear, especially since she herself had gotten punished for keeping back, but she let it slide in favour of the exquisiteness of having Hermione come undone in her arms.

Hermione was beginning to calm down and Fleur gathered her in her arms and held her close, occasionally stroking her hair out of her face to be able to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Hermione had wrapped herself around Fleur as much as she could and just enjoyed the contact. She buried her face in the crook of her neck and took in the smell that was so distinctly Fleur.

After a while, she opened her eyes and looked at Fleur, who was studying her face.

'Thank you, Fleur,' she said quietly to not kill the fragile mood, 'that was incredible.'

Fleur smiled at her and replied, 'Non, chérie, _you_ were incredible.'

Suddenly, Hermione began to shiver and Fleur immediately looked for the blanket. Then she remembered it falling out of bed at one point and stretched out on the sheets, flat on her stomach, to retrieve the blanket from the floor.

'What the… Fleur, are you ok?' Hermione asked in alarm.

Fleur grabbed the blanket and turned back around, spreading it over them.

'Yes, why? What is going on, 'ermione?' Fleur asked, wondering why Hermione was suddenly so concerned.

'Your back. I mean, did… well, did I do that?' Hermione asked a little bit embarrassed.

Fleur smiled and nodded, before being carefully turned on her stomach again, the blanket removed, so Hermione could examine the damage. There were a lot of red scratches all across Fleur's back, all of them in an angry red colour. She sighed, at least she hadn't drawn blood. With a little bit of care, they would probably be gone by tomorrow.

'I'm so sorry, Fleur. I don't know…' Hermione apologised, crestfallen. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed hurting Fleur.

But Fleur interrupted her, 'Don't you dare apologise for these.'

'But,' Hermione interjected.

'No but,' Fleur went on. 'Did it 'urt? Yes, still does a little. Did I like it? Most definitely yes.'

Hermione looked at her a bit confused.

''ermione, trust me. I like a bit of pain with my pleasure. I just can't imagine a scenario where I wouldn't want you to let yourself go like that. It's such a turn on. I can't see it. Is there any blood?' Fleur tried to calm Hermione down with her explanations.

Hermione shook her head, still not sure about the whole thing.

'Well, then you'll 'ave to try a little bit 'arder next time,' Fleur added and winked at the young woman.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Fleur wanted her to hurt her? Hermione knew she wasn't exactly well-versed in the art of love-making, but now she really wished she had read up on it, if that was even possible. She felt like a fool, first for knowing apparently nothing about sex and then for being a bit slow on the uptake. What she did know though, was that she wasn't done with the night. There was still a lot more she wanted to know about this stunning blonde's body, scratches and all. And she knew exactly how to fill the gap in her knowledge.

Fleur had noticed the shift in Hermione's mood and smiled happily.

Hermione had crawled closer again and began kissing her. Slowly at first, but very quickly she became more demanding. The need to claim Fleur as her own growing fast. She rolled on top of Fleur and tangled one hand in her hair and ran the other all over Fleur's skin that wasn't in contact with her own already. Fleur moaned softly as the fire inside her was rekindled. Hermione took it as a good sign and continued her explorations. She was a woman on a mission, determined to introduce herself to every inch of Fleur's body personally. She wanted to make sure that Fleur knew how she felt about her.

Fleur on the other hand was fighting for control. She wanted to enjoy every bit of Hermione's ministrations and not for just five minutes.

She just couldn't help herself. Having Hermione Granger press her naked body into her own, move her tongue across her breasts and stomach, and her hands apparently conducting an experiment on the sensitivity of her thighs was too much. She noticed her pulse speeding up rapidly and her breath following suit. Fleur felt as if she had never been touched before. Everything she had experienced before paled in comparison. Her mother had told her a million times it might happen, but she had never listened. Fleur pushed all thoughts of everyone else, especially her mother, aside and focused on Hermione's uncanny ability to find every sensitive spot on her body with ease.

She noticed Hermione was taking her time. There was nothing rushed or hurried about her movements. It was almost as if she was studying her and it occurred to Fleur that she probably was. Fleur was like a book that became more familiar with every read, but still lets you discover something new each time.

The slow speed made Fleur crazy. On the one hand it meant that she would get to enjoy this for a long time, but it also meant that she would probably lose her mind before she got the release she so badly needed. Either Hermione had mastered Legilimency at some point and was reading her mind, learning what drove her wild, or she had taken a master class in teasing. Hermione's hand was moving up and down Fleur's leg, a little bit closer each time. And every time she got close, Fleur hoped that Hermione would lose her patience, but was disappointed yet again.

Suddenly, Fleur's fuzzy brain caught on, 'Chérie, you know you don't 'ave to if you don't feel ready. It's absolutely alright. No pressure.' It cost Fleur a lot of self control to say it, being as far gone as she was. But she would never want Hermione to overreach her limits. Making her feel safe and comfortable would always take precedent over her own desire, her very hotly burning desire.

'No, Fleur, I want to,' Hermione said, 'It's just that I have no clue what to do.'

'You've let yourself be guided by your intuition for all this time, chérie. Don't stop now. Shut off this wonderful brain of yours and just do whatever you would like to do,' Fleur said and it was apparent how much control it cost her to speak given that Hermione had at no point stopped running her hands over Fleur's legs.

'It is extremely unlikely that you'll do something I won't like. Just do whatever you want with me. I'm yours,' Fleur added, before letting out another moan when Hermione had gently bitten the inside of her thigh. These words were too sweet to hear.

It was enough for Hermione to throw caution into the wind. She kissed and licked her way up until she could smell and see how aroused Fleur was. It was intoxicating. Hermione just had to have a taste and without thinking she dragged her tongue along Fleur's entrance and up to her clit. Hermione was sure that there was no place in the world she'd rather be. She kept on going, licking and sucking her girlfriend's clit while Fleur's back arched and she moaned loudly. This felt unlike anything she would have been able to come up with in her mind. Hermione's soft lips and her undeniably very playful tongue, together with her hands holding her down at the hip and stomach, was too much to process. She tangled her hands in Hermione's hair and closed her eyes. Fleur was ruled by her senses now, she had never felt her Veela heritage stronger than in this moment. She let herself free vocal rein. Hermione, encouraged by Fleur's moans, stepped up her game a little, even though it meant fighting harder to keep Fleur's body in place. Hermione felt her tremble, heard her panting heavily, and decided to be bold. She stopped licking her clit and slid her tongue inside Fleur, curiously exploring new territory.

That was it. Fleur couldn't take any more of it. Her senses overloaded and she came moaning Hermione's name. She wanted to question all the times she'd slept with anyone else and how this was so much more intense.

She would have to tell Hermione about it and the thought made her incredibly nervous.

Pushing it aside for now, she pulled Hermione up and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on Hermione's lips. She pressed their bodies together as much as she could, needing any and all skin contact she could get.

Of course, the blanket had fallen out of bed again, but Hermione grabbed it as Fleur started to shiver. They cuddled up and Hermione looked at Fleur with a mixture of pride and fear.

As soon as Fleur had back all her faculties, she noticed Hermione's predicament.

'Nothing to worry about, chérie. Nothing at all,' she said and kissed her soundly. Hermione immediately relaxed and hugged her closer.

'Event when I just stuck…' Hermione began but was interrupted.

'Especially then,' Fleur ended the discussion once and for all.

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other close, until Fleur broke the silence and quietly asked,''ermione?'

When Hermione stirred to look at Fleur she continued, 'I realise that the two years I 'ave on you are two quite formative years. And I see 'ow that might be daunting. But will you believe me that I have never felt this way before? It's all completely new to me too.'

Hermione waited for Fleur to continue, playing with a strand of her silky blond hair.

'Everyone I ever slept with was to some degree intimidated by my Veela 'eritage or my usually very dominant behaviour. But I never felt that from you. I very much enjoyed your taking control, it was a nice change of pace. And I was completely surprised by 'ow easily I accepted your lead. Not because you wouldn't let me be in charge, but because my body was giving in to every touch of yours. I've never felt anything so intense. My mother used to tell me about these things. Or rather she would 'int at them and I wouldn't believe 'er,' Fleur explained.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering why Fleur would bring up her mother, now of all times. But given how tense Fleur was, she knew that there was a reason and apparently one that made her nervous. Hermione was a bit worried about what it might be. They'd just had the most wonderful time and Fleur should be lying by her side content and happy. It made Hermione slightly anxious to hear what Fleur was about to confess.

'She taught me that full-blooded Veela like my grandmother 'ave only one true mate. But as it 'appens, as our Veela blood gets more diluted, restrictions like that just fall away. I always thought that I 'ad the freedom to choose whomever I wanted, and I wasn't wrong, but I wasn't right either,' Fleur continued. Hermione was getting confused, but willed herself to listen instead of firing off questions. She could see Fleur become more nervous with every word and held her closer, with little effect. This must be big if Fleur wouldn't calm down the slightest bit at her touch.

'I can fall in love many times. There is no restriction to just one person. I can even stay with one of these loves for the rest of my life and be 'appy. That is what I thought I 'ad with Bill. Maman always told me that I might not 'ave one true mate and was free to choose, but somewhere in the world there would be a person, that 'ad the ability to be more than all the others could ever be. If I met them, I would fall in love with them, even if I was in a 'appy relationship at the time. The connection would just be that much stronger than with all the others. Should I meet this person, I'd never be able to fall for anyone else. I was 'appy with Bill and I still think 'e is a wonderful man. But ever since you arrived at Shell Cottage that very day, my feelings for you have always been more than they should logically be. I was more afraid for your life, than I would've been for anyone else's. I was more enraged over your wounds than anyone else's. I enjoyed our walks together more than made sense and when we fought at the beach, there simply was no denying it anymore. I 'ad grossly underestimated 'ow much it would 'urt me to think I'd destroyed our friendship. I was convinced I'd die of 'eartbreak in that moment. I was literally expecting to fall apart.'

'Maman said that everything would be more intense with that person. Absolutely everything. I believe I know now, that she was right. I wish I had admitted it sooner, I could've spared Bill a lot of worries about my wellbeing, but nevertheless I'm glad 'ow things turned out to be. Thank you for coming into my life and teaching me all these things even if it means I will 'ave to admit to my mother that she was right,' Fleur finished.

Hermione was touched. She had had no idea how much this relationship meant to Fleur. She had, of course, assumed that it was special enough, leaving her husband and all but not that it was because she was as close as possible to being Fleur's one true mate. Hermione kissed Fleur gently. She knew now why Fleur had been so nervous. It was a very loaded statement. With this Hermione finally had her explanation for why she had been so utterly convinced that this was forever. She noticed Fleur looking at her with big fearful eyes and realised she hadn't yet reacted to what she had said. She wrapped her arms around the blond witch to show her there was nothing to worry about.

'I have nothing to compare this to, but even so, I realise that what we have is precious. As you know, I have a tendency to get things right the first time around. If that is as true for my love life as it is for my academic achievements, I can't say I mind,' Hermione said calmly, making sure Fleur knew that she was serious. She didn't want Fleur to think that it scared her entering a relationship of these proportions at such a young age. It didn't. In fact, it did just the opposite and with that she had earned herself a kiss.

'I have a question, though,' Hermione announced.

'Of course you do,' Fleur laughed, visibly relaxed.

'What did you mean by sparing Bill the worries about your wellbeing? Where you sick? Why didn't I notice?' Hermione asked.

'I knew I would not get that past you,' Fleur mused, 'let me explain. Neither humans nor Veela can choose who they fall in love with, but humans have the possibility to cheat on their partners unpunished. Veelas, pureblood or otherwise, don't have this liberty. I can only ever have physical contact of a sexual nature with the person I'm in love with. If I don't listen to my body and make myself kiss someone else or sleep with someone else, I will get punished for it. I had that once before I met Bill, and it wasn't very comfortable, but it wasn't too bad and it also wasn't an instant reaction. This time, 'owever, it was quite a bit different,' Fleur explained but then reined herself in, 'Do you really want to 'ear about my love life with Bill?'

'Not the gory details, no, but what do you mean by "punished"? What happened to you?' Hermione asked a little concerned.

'Well, I thought that it was ridiculous that my body was reluctant to react to his touch, he was my 'usband after all, so I made myself react. I convinced my body to sleep with him. I'm a Veela, I 'ave needs. Every time, it was quite a bit of concentration. As soon as I closed my eyes, images of you popped up and I didn't want to do this to him. Please don't get me wrong. I still enjoyed myself, but it just wasn't the same. And afterwards, well, one minute I was lying in bed, the next I was puking my guts out in the bathroom. Once, when I…when I,' Fleur hesitated. Hermione had asked to hear no details but she knew that she had started her sentence and Hermione wouldn't accept if she didn't finish it.

'You what? Merlin, how bad was it?' Hermione asked, her concern only growing.

'I 'ad the idea that maybe my reaction was only so severe because of the pleasure I gained from it. So I tried what would 'appen if 'e was the only one to come. My body's reaction was even more severe. I probably shouldn't 'ave swallowed. Before I could even think about lying down to sleep, I was on my knees again, repenting on the bathroom floor. I almost passed out from the convulsions. I'm sorry. You said, you didn't want gory details. 'e was very scared, I imagine,' Fleur explained.

'Yes, well, I guess I didn't need the mental image of you blowing Bill, but I'm...Don't look so scandalised. I thought you're French!…I'm really sorry to hear what you had to go through,' Hermione said, when Fleur reacted to her choice of words.

Hermione understood that the fact that Fleur's reaction had been so severe and immediate only further proved the preciousness of their connection with each other.

'I'm glad to notice that you are still in bed with me, looking very healthy,' Hermione said, kissing Fleur again.

Fleur had feared that announcing to Hermione that there would never in Fleur's life be anyone else again, who could compete with what she felt for her, would be too much too soon. But she felt that Hermione had a right to know, sooner rather than later, what she was getting herself into. Fleur was sure that Hermione had understood the implications, which was why she was even more surprised to see that she seemed to be completely fine with it. Even more so, she considered it to be a good thing, something she'd 'gotten right on the first try'. There was no way on earth, Fleur could be any happier in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

thank you all so much for your reviews. I really love hearing from you and especially all the positive feedback really keeps me writing this story.  
>There is quite a bit of French in this chapter (which will not happen anymore any time soon) and I'm not sure I got it all right, so if one of you finds any mistakes, please let me know and I'll correct them.<p>

Now, enjoy,have a good day and let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten <strong>

The two of them had spent two days at Shell Cottage, doing little except eat, sleep and enjoy themselves, before getting an early start to travel to Paris. Upon arrival, Fleur had apparated them straight to Quartier Singulier, the Parisian equivalent of Diagon Alley. Proudly, she led Hermione around.

'Over there, where the wizard in green is standing now, I got my first kiss,' Fleur chuckled.

'Oh really? And who was the lucky boy?' Hermione grinned. She was completely taken by the elegant style of the houses and signs. Everything was in silver or steel or other bright metals with intricate designs, dotted with colourful signs and window displays.

''oo says it was a boy?' Fleur asked innocently. Hermione turned her head in surprise. For reasons unknown to her, she had assumed that Fleur had only ever been with boys. Maybe, she thought to herself, it was because she had convinced herself how straight Fleur was to keep her distance.

'Your first kiss was a girl?' Hermione asked in disbelief. She had the strong suspicion Fleur might be leading her on. But then, she didn't know much of the French witches past. They arrived at the spot Fleur had pointed out. It was at a corner of two streets, just by a shop that sold expensive looking dress robes.

Fleur stopped and slung her arms around Hermione's waist.

'It was right here. I was fourteen and she was 16. I was incredibly nervous but Emmanuelle was very nice about it,' Fleur smiled.

As soon as she'd said it Hermione snorted with laughter, 'Emmanuelle?' Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Fleur face didn't help matters. She obviously couldn't decide whether to be miffed about Hermione laughing about her first kiss or just confused about what was so funny.

'You were introduced to the art of kissing by a girl named Emmanuelle?' Hermione asked again, slowly getting herself under control again.

'Yes, and why is that so funny?' Fleur said, apparently the irritated part in her had won.

'It's just…well, it isn't actually that funny,' Hermione began, still trying to get her face back under control, 'There is a muggle film, several actually. I believe it was very scandalous when it came out and even today people are still referencing it. Emmanuelle is the title character. How about we watch it some time and then you'll know,' Hermione suggested. She had calmed down sufficiently now. 'Please don't be angry with me. I didn't mean to laugh at you or Emmanuelle for that matter. It just brought up a mental image and…well, I'm sorry,' Hermione apologised.

Still confused, but at least not offended anymore, Fleur pulled Hermione close again and meant to kiss her but Hermione stopped her.

'No, not here. This is where you got your first kiss. I want you to remember that when you see this corner and not me,' Hermione explained and took Fleur's hand to move on.

'Tell me what else you did here,' Hermione requested.

'Only if you promise not to fall apart every time I mention someone's name,' Fleur pouted, but Hermione knew it was just for show.

'Through here,' Fleur said, pointing to one of the side streets, 'is the Théâtre de la Plume d'Or. Mother took me, and later Gabrielle, there to see all sorts of plays and concerts. Right next to it is a hotel and a restaurant.'

'Over there is a market area. During the week it's groceries only, but on weekends there is a flea market, too. The desk in my study at my parent's place is from there,' Fleur said and her eyes lit up. She enjoyed showing Hermione around, who in turn was soaking up all the new information like a sponge.

She led them into Liaisons Eternelles, the local wandshop and Hermione got herself a new wand. Pine, 11 1/4 inches, dragon heartstring, reasonably pliable. Hermione had tried a dozen wands or so before finding it, or rather being found by the wand. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally have a proper wand again, one that belonged only to her. Fleur insisted that they ate lunch in Paris rather than Australia and took them to a tiny bistro with room for only two tables and four chairs. The owner was a squib called Hélène and she had never let anyone magically expand the place. She liked it like this. It gave her the opportunity to chat with her guests and create a cozy atmosphere without the hurried running around of waiters. Her husband was the chef and he created the most magnificent dishes, according to Fleur.

They were in luck and one of the tables was unoccupied. As they entered, Hélène broke into a warm smile. She was a short and stout woman with long grey hair and a very motherly demeanour.

'Fleur!' she said, 'Je ne t'ai pas vus depuis ton diplôme! J'espère que tout va bien? Et qui est vous? Je suppose vous êtes une amie de Fleur, n'est-ce pa?'

The woman hugged Fleur and shook Hermione's hand, waiting for her to answer. But while Hermione's grasp of French wasn't bad for someone who had been there only a few times as a kid, she had no way of following the rapid speed at which this woman talked.

'C'est 'ermione, ma petite amie. Elle est de l'Angleterre. Son français est pas mal, mais… parles-tu anglais?' Fleur answered for Hermione. She had heard her name and understood that Fleur had asked if the woman spoke English. But Hélène just shook her head.

'Je suis désolé. Il a été trop long depuis que j'ai appris l'anglais à l'école. Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues, tu sais.' Hélène apologised and then gestured towards the free table, 'Prenez place, s'il vous plaît.'

Hermione didn't need a translator to understand what she was supposed to do and went to sit on one of the empty chairs.

Fleur sat down across from her and reached over the little round table to take Hermione's hands.

'This is Hélène. She's been running this place for as long as I can remember. I 'aven't been 'ere in a very long time but it seems she still recognises me. The summer before the Triwizard Tournament I spend most of my days just across from 'ere by the little fountain on the square. I was the only one to ever get take out food from 'er,' Fleur explained.

Hélène appeared with two glasses and a pitcher of water, before tending to the couple at the other table.

Hermione was grateful for the water. The day had turned out to be much warmer than she had anticipated.

'Usually, there are three or four dishes to choose from, but René will 'appily modify any dish or even make you something completely different if 'e 'as the ingredients. Is there anything in particular you would like?' Fleur asked.

'Hm. Nothing I can think of right now. Did she tell you what is on the menu today?' Hermione inquired. She knew she was hungry but she didn't know what she wanted to eat.

'No, she 'asn't yet. 'ow about something simple but delicious that isn't too 'eavy but won't leave you 'ungry either?' Fleur mused.

Hermione nodded in agreement, 'Surprise me.'

With perfect timing, Hélène arrived back at their table, 'Alors, y at-il quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez?'

'Tu croix que René nous faisions de la sole meunière?' Fleur asked.

'Mais bien sûr! Deux fois?' Hélène asked and Fleur nodded.

'Peut-être un verre du vin?' the matron asked about drinks, but Fleur explained to her that they would be flooing to Australia right after lunch and she'd rather not risk it.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, thanks to cooking with magic, Fleur and Hermione savoured their Sole Meunière.

'Do you like it?' Fleur asked hesitantly.

'I love it!' Hermione said with her mouth still half-full. That alone told Fleur that she spoke the truth. Hermione Granger would never forget her table manners for any other reason.

'It was the first thing our cook taught me to make,' Fleur said and proceeded to tell the story of how simple the dish was but how wrong it went when she tried for the first time without help.

Hermione was enchanted. She imagined a young Fleur, all frazzled, running around in the kitchen, burning the fish and mixing up salt with sugar.

'I'm happy to say that your cooking was always excellent when I had the pleasure,' Hermione complimented.

They had finished eating and Hélène appeared to take away their plates and ask about dessert. They decided to share a portion of lemon soufflé, which turned out to be absolutely scrumptious.

When they were ready to leave Fleur called for Hélène to ask for the bill.

'Non, Fleur, c'est cadeau,' Hélène told Fleur as she took out her purse.

'Mais,…' Fleur protested but was cut off.

'Tu es une amie. Comment puis-je demander de l'argent de toi?' Hélène explained. No friend of hers would pay in her bistro.

'J'ai voulu inviter 'ermione. Comment peut-elle regarder si je ne paie pas?' Fleur argued. She tried to use her promise to invite Hermione as a reason to pay for their food.

'Mais elle _est_ invité! Je t'ai dit, c'est cadeaux!' Hélène shot back. Hermione got the impression that this discussion was about to get out of hand.

'Ce n'est pas le même, tu sais! Je suis une cliente à ton restaurant et je _demande à _payer!' Fleur said as she got up from her seat to use her height to her advantage. But the sturdy woman wasn't intimidated at all.

'Une cliente? J'ai pensé que tu es une amie, mais…,' Hélène was outraged by Fleur's suggestion.

'Bien, je suis une amie qui veux payer,' Fleur said exasperated and threw up her arms. Hermione knew that this wasn't a harmless tiff anymore. Fleur was seriously pissed off.

'Stop!' Hermione intervened as she, too, got up from her chair, 'My french isn't sufficient to understand why it is such a problem for you to accept an invitation, but if this is about pride, I suggest you curb it. Now.' Fleur deflated. She felt she understood Ron a lot better now. Being scolded by Hermione was a very unpleasant experience.

Then Hermione turned to Hélène and gave it her best shot.

'Je m'excuse pour mon amie. Le..erm…manger est trés délicieux. Merci pour le..la..hospitalité,' she stammered and stormed off before either of the women could say anything.

''ermione!' Fleur called before turning back to the matron. 'Hélène, je suis tellement desolé. J'étais idiote. Pardonnes-moi?' Fleur apologised earnestly.

'Bof, c'est bien. Reviens bientôt,' Hélène accepted Fleur's apology and then told her to go after her girlfriend, smacking her bum with a dish rag on her way out. All was well.

Fleur found Hermione sitting on the edge of the stone fountain Fleur had described earlier.

'Are you done being stupid?' she asked Fleur pointedly.

'I guess, I deserve that,' Fleur said and sat down too.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an idiot. It's just that I wanted you to like Paris and show you around, sweep you off your feet with delicious food and all the rest. It seems I went a bit overboard. I apologise,' Fleur said and hoped it was enough of an explanation.

Hermione immediately picked up on Fleur's fear.

'First of all, you can relax. I'm not gonna leave you because of a little too much ego,' Hermione said softly and Fleur visibly loosened up.

'And second, you don't have to impress me, invite me, convince me or win me over. You've already got me, Fleur. I'm yours. Everything I am; it's yours. I'm not going away any time soon. Can you trust me on that?' Hermione finished.

'Oh, 'ermione, I don't know why I'm so insecure about us. Maybe it's because I'm afraid that one day you'll find someone else to love and I'll end up 'eartbroken and alone for the rest of my life,' Fleur said and blinked away some tears.

Hermione took Fleur's face into her hands, much like she'd done on that fateful day by the sea, and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

She looked deep into Fleur's eyes and spoke very deliberately. She wanted this to really sink in. She wanted to plant this at the very bottom of Fleur's heart, where it could blossom and flourish and never get lost.

'I trust you completely. If you told me to close my eyes and walk off a cliff, I would do it without hesitation. You know why? Because time and time again you have proven that you will put my well-being before anything else, including yourself. I know I haven't had the opportunity to prove to you that I am just as trustworthy, but I hope it's enough for you to believe me. I have reassurance through age old magic and you have only my word to go on and it seems unfair. But none of this makes my words any less true: I love you, Fleur Delacour, and I won't stop until I die.' Hermione finished and wiped a few more tears from Fleur's cheek.

Fleur was overwhelmed. There were so many feelings inside her, she was sure she would burst any second now. Instead, she cried and a strangled sob escaped her. Hermione gathered Fleur in her arms and held her close.

Fleur couldn't quite process what Hermione had just said. There was no way Hermione knew how much her words meant to Fleur. The way Hermione had said these words without hesitation or emotional guard had not gone unnoticed by the French witch. She really trusted her on a level Fleur couldn't even imagine.

Fleur sat up straight and smiled through her tears. They had turned from tears of insecurity and fear to tears caused by Hermione's touching words and now they were tears of happiness.

'I love you too, 'ermione,' Fleur said before kissing her, pouring all her love into the kiss.

When they parted, Hermione chuckled.

'This must be a new record,' she said, 'We've been together for only two days and we're breezing through milestones of relationships as if there was no tomorrow. Going public in the Great Hall before even properly being together, sleeping with each other less than twenty-four hours later, saying these three little words. What's next?'

Fleur laughed and the mood had changed.

Lightheartedly, Fleur said, ''ow about this? Do you want to move in with me?'

'Are you serious now?' Hermione asked. She wasn't sure if Fleur was just reacting to her comment or actually meant it.

'Of course, I am!' Fleur said with emphasis, 'I don't know how we'll proceed with Shell Cottage in the long run, but wherever I'll live, I want you with me. And we also told Minerva that you'll be staying in my quarters.'

Hermione nodded happily before answering with a kiss.

'You know that we'll live in Hogwarts for most of the year?' Hermione asked as she got up, pulling Fleur with her.

'Yes, but I'd still want to have a private place to call our own. For the holidays and some week-ends.' Fleur explained.

'That would be lovely,' Hermione agreed.

'If you like we could go looking for a place when we go back. Where would you like to live?' Fleur asked.

'Honestly, the most important part is that you are there. But if I can choose, I'd probably like to live by the sea. Something like Shell Cottage. Small and cozy but roomy enough to have guests,' Hermione thought aloud.

'Maybe we should ask Bill if 'e would sell Shell Cottage,' Fleur suggested. ''e always loved the place but I could imagine that it is a bit tainted for 'im now.'

'Is it Bill's? I thought it was a Weasley house, belonging to the family,' Hermione asked in surprise.

'No, it is Bill's. 'e lived there before we even got together. I think originally it was part of an in'eritance but Molly and Arthur gave it to Bill when 'e wanted to move out. The deed is in 'is name,' Fleur explained.

'Oh, that would be so lovely. Do you really think he'd rent it to us?'

'No, 'ermione. I don't want to rent it from 'im. I want to buy it from 'im, so it is in our name.' Fleur corrected Hermione, whose eyes grew wide.

'Fleur, I…' Hermione began to voice her worries.

'There is no discussion. I 'ave no idea about your financial situation but you know the family I come from. I 'ave more than enough to buy us a little Cottage. Please, just accept it. Just this once,' Fleur pleaded.

Hermione blinked back a few tears and hugged Fleur tightly until she complained of oxygen deprivation. So Hermione kissed Fleur instead.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered into Fleur's ear and snuggled into her. Satisfied with their decision, they sat and enjoyed the bustling on the square for a few minutes before Fleur put her arm around Hermione's waist and asked, 'Ready to travel to Australia?'

Hermione's mood dropped instantly, but she knew that she had to face her parents sooner rather than later. At least she had Fleur with her. That would make it easier.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne t'ai pas vus depuis ton diplôme! J'espère que tout va bien? Et qui est vous? Je suppose vous êtes une amie de Fleur, n'est-ce pa?<em>

I haven't seen you since your graduation! I hope everything is going well? And who are you? I suppose you're a friend of Fleur's, right?

_C'est 'ermione, ma petite amie. Elle est de l'Angleterre. Son français est pas mal, mais… parles-tu anglais?_

This is Hermione, my girlfriend. She's from England. Her French isn't bad, but...Do you speak English?

_Je suis désolé. Il a été trop long depuis que j'ai appris l'anglais à l'école. Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues, tu sais._

I'm sorry. It's been too long since I've learned English in school. I was never good with languages, you know.

_Prenez place, s'il vous plaît._

Please, take a seat.

_Alors, y at-il quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez?_

So is there anything in particular that you would like?

_Tu croix que René nous faisions de la sole meunière?_

Do you think that René would make us some Sole Meunière?

_Mais bien sûr! Deux fois?_

But of course, two?

_Peut-être un verre du vin?_

Maybe a glass of wine?

_Non, Fleur, c'est cadeau._

No, Fleur, it's on the house.

_'Mais,…'_

But,...

_'Tu es une amie. Comment puis-je demander de l'argent de toi?'_

You are a friend. How could I charge you?

_'J'ai voulu inviter 'ermione. Comment peut-elle regarder si je ne paie pas?'_

I wanted to invite Hermione. What is she going to think if I'm not paying?

_'Mais elle est invité! Je t'ai dit, c'est cadeaux!'_

But she _is_ invited! I told you, it's on the house!

_'Ce n'est pas le même, tu sais! Je suis une cliente à ton restaurant et je demande à payer!'_

That's not the same, you know. I'm a client at your restaurant and I demand to pay!

_'Une cliente? J'ai pensé que tu es une amie, mais…,'_

A client? I thought you were a friend, but...

_'Bien, je suis une amie qui veux payer,'_

Alright, I'm a friend that wants to pay.

_'Je m'excuse pour mon amie. Le..erm…manger est trés délicieux. Merci pour le..la..hospitalité,'_

I apologise for my friend. The food is very delicious. Thank your for the hospitality.

_'Hélène, je suis tellement desolé. J'étais idiote. Pardonnes-moi?'_

Helene, I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot. Forgive me?

'Bof, c'est bien. Reviens bientôt'


	11. Chapter 11

Hi folks,

this week is Christmas and how fitting is it that Hermione finally goes to find her parents for a family reunion? It's a long chapter to tide you over the holidays. I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas, Chanukka, or whatever else you might want to celeberate and as always, let me know what you think in the reviews, they always make my week.

Happy Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Fleur apparated them to the Gare de l'Est, where the international Floo & Portkey Network connected to the rest of the world.

A few uncomfortable minutes later, Hermione and Fleur stepped out of the Floo Network at Jandakot Airport and where welcomed by the friendly and relaxed atmosphere of Western Australia.

Hermione instantly noticed that wizards and witches were mostly wearing modern muggle clothing. She guessed, that robes were simply too warm for the climate.

'Alright, let's go,' Fleur said and began walking towards the exit.

'Wait Fleur, we don't even have a plan!' Hermione put the brakes on Fleur's enthusiasm.

Fleur turned to look at her girlfriend and said, 'I 'ave a plan. We get a taxi and give the driver the address and once we're there, we'll see if they are at 'ome. It's Sunday, are your parent's usually 'ome on Sunday afternoons?' Fleur layed out her plan. Hermione knew that there really wasn't anything to think through and plan out. She was just in a habit of doing that before big things. She had to admit that lately her track record of successfully executed plans was lacking in reliability. Hermione sighed. Fleur was right. They would have to just go and do it. She snaked her arm around Fleur's waist and off they went.

There was a queue at the Muggle Attire Checkpoint because a wizard from Spain refused to change into something muggle appropriate before exiting through the wards.

Soon enough, the two witches had found the taxi stand just outside the airport and handed the print of the address to the driver. They fell into a pleasant conversation with the man behind the wheel and Hermione enjoyed talking about mostly nothing. For her small talk had become a peace time luxury. Fleur took in the atmosphere of the city and watched the people going about their lives. Nothing had disturbed them here. There was nothing to rebuild and move on from. Fleur felt that even if it was for something potentially catastrophic, so far it had paid off to put some distance between Hermione and Britain. She watched her talk to the driver and smiled. Her whole composure had changed. She sat completely relaxed and carefree. Of course, she knew that part of that was due to the distraction the conversation caused. She had no delusions. Hermione would be a lot more stressed out if it weren't for the chitchat.

She was proven right the very second the driver pulled up and stopped the car. Having thought ahead, Fleur surprised Hermione by paying the driver with Australian Dollars, so Hermione didn't have to take care of anything except getting out of the car. They were in a lively area, where residential houses mixed with shops and restaurants and all sorts of other activities. Hermione was a bit surprised. She thought her parents would live in a purely residential area. They had always been so adamant about having a quiet place to retreat from the hustle and bustle of their workplace. Maybe her parents wouldn't live here, but Monica and Wendell Wilkins apparently would.

She was standing on the pavement in front of the house with the address on the print out. She put the paper away looked at Fleur for courage. Her hands were numb and ice cold, which was quite a feat, even in Australian Winter, especially coming from Britain.

'I can't do this, Fleur,' Hermione said. 'What if they hate me?'

'Oh, come 'ere, chérie,' Fleur said and wrapped her arms around Hermione. 'They will not 'ate you. They are your parents and they love you. If they were able to raise a daughter like you, they will be able to deal with 'er actions too. I refuse to believe that your parents are anything other than generous, kind and intelligent people or you wouldn't 'ave turned out the way you did. 'ave a little faith in them, oui?'

Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder and buried her face in her neck. From day one, she had found it was incredibly soothing the way Fleur's clothes smelled. She had found out later that it was Fleur's own scent that did the trick not her clothes.

'How do we get inside according to your plan? We can't very well do this on the doorstep,' Hermione asked, slowly gathering her courage.

'Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. You only 'ave to concentrate on the spell and cast it as soon as the door is closed,' Fleur said and winked at her conspiratively.

Fleur walked up the narrow, paved walkway to the front door, closely followed by Hermione. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. They could hear footsteps coming closer and then the door opened.

Monica Wilkins was standing in the door frame, looking expectantly. 'Can I help you?'

'Oui, I am 'ere to pick up, Gabrielle,' Fleur said, putting on her accent extra thick. She didn't wait for an answer and just pushed past Hermione's mother.

'Gabrielle, I am 'ere. Come on, don't 'ide. I promised your mother to 'ave you 'ome by three,' Fleur called out to whoever this particular Gabrielle was. Had Hermione not been so nervous, she would've laughed. The befuddled look on her mother's face and the way Fleur had dug up her French accent were priceless.

As soon as Fleur had entered the house, Mrs. Wilkins turned to go after her.

'Excuse me! What are you doing? There is no Gabrielle in this house!'

'Gabrielle! Zis eez not funny!' Fleur called again.

Hermione used the moment to slip inside and close the door. Mrs. Wilkins was clearly overtaxed by the two women in her house. As she decided that Fleur was the more immediate problem she turned away from Hermione to go after the madwoman looking for Gabrielle.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione drew her wand and whispered the spell. A long silvery band floated from her wand to Mrs. Wilkins and disappeared in her head.

By now, Fleur had turned back around to look into yet another room, when she saw the poor woman faint. Just in time, she caught her and laid her carefully on the floor.

'Mum!' Hermione called out and dropped down next to her.

'She is fine, just unconscious,' Fleur said after checking her pulse.

'Come on, let's move 'er somewhere more comfortable,' she added before taking out her wand and levitating the unconscious woman to the living room.

Fleur set down Mrs. Wilkins on the couch while Hermione put a pillow under her head.

'Do you think it worked?' she asked, leaning into Fleur for comfort. Her nerves were frazzled like never before.

'Do you think what worked?' a male voice thundered. In the door frame stood Mr. Wilkins with a grim expression on his face, 'What have you done to my wife? Who are you? Explain yourselves or I'll call the police!'

'It's ok, Dad. She's fine, she's just fainted,' Hermione explained without thinking. After all she was asked a question by her father.

'Dad? What are you talking about? What are you doing here? Who are you?' Mr. Wilkins repeated his questions, sounding even more dangerous than before.

It was then, Hermione realised her mistake and took out her wand. She closed her eyes to concentrate and while her father looked incredibly angry and confused at the same time, she spoke the incantation again.

'What the…' Mr. Wilkins said before collapsing. This time they were prepared, though and Fleur had caught his fall with a quick spell. They made room on the couch and sat both her parents down next to each other.

'You did well, my love,' Fleur said and hugged Hermione close.

'You think it worked? I don't remember anything in the book about fainting,' Hermione said, clearly worried.

''onestly, you erased a vital part of their life. I think it's only natural for the brain to take a break after such a vast change. All will be well,' Fleur tried to calm down her girlfriend as best as she could.

Hermione and Fleur sat down on the armchairs opposite the couch and waited for Hermione's parents to wake.

Slowly, they opened their eyes. It took a few seconds for them to get their bearings and catch up on the situation. They were in their house, waking up from a nap, but it wasn't really their house and they didn't remember falling asleep. There was their daughter and another woman. Then, they remembered living in Australia for a year under a different name, without their daughter. Why had they left the country without Hermione? What was going on?

The two witches watched them catch up on the situation. Instinctively, they didn't speak and gave them time to process.

Hermione's mother spoke first, 'What happened? Why…I mean, what?'

'Yes, I agree. What the bloody hell is going on?' her father said and Hermione knew that he was angry. There was no other reason for him to use such language.

So far, they hadn't given any sign of knowing who she was.

'Hermione, your father asked you a question. And I would like you to answer it sooner rather than later!' Mrs. Granger said sharply.

But all Hermione heard was her name and that meant that her spell had worked. Faster than anyone could expect she was out of her seat and holding on to her parents for dear life. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and words failed her completely.

Fleur smiled at the scene in front of her. She was beyond happy that their trip had been a success. All the pressure and apprehension fell off her. She had worried a lot about what would happen if they couldn't find Hermione's parents or if the spell wouldn't work. Probably, just as much as Hermione herself.

Instinctively, Hermione's parents hugged her back. Their child was crying, so there was clearly something going on and whatever anger they held, it could wait for their daughter to calm down.

A few minutes later, Hermione disentangled herself form her parents and went back to sit in the armchair.

'I'm sorry for that. I'm just so relieved to see you!' Hermione said, wiping away her tears.

'We're very happy to see you too, Hermione. But we just woke up in a house that is in Australia. We know we were here for a year. We know we used different names and I can remember everything I did but for the life of me I can't remember _why_ we did any of that.' her mother said, clearly trying to keep her composure.

Hermione was suddenly very interested in her shoes. Ashamed of what she had done, she studied the carped floor, unable to answer. She just didn't know where to begin. She felt Fleur's cool hand take her own but kept staring at the floor.

''ermione? Please, look at me?' Fleur asked and Hermione forced herself to turn her head.

'I know this is 'ard. But I'm 'ere with you whatever 'appens, I will stay with you. You can do this. Just start at the beginning. It will be ok,' Fleur said, crouching next to Hermione's chair, tucking strands of hair behind her girlfriends ear with her spare hand. Hermione nodded silently. Her parents were looking on with interest. They had no idea what was going on or who this woman was. Clearly, Hermione trusted her enough to bring her along, but she had never mentioned any close female friends other than the very redheaded Ginny Weasley. But that wasn't was important now. They wanted answers.

'I..erm…You remember Lord Voldemort? The dark wizard that I told you about?' Hermione began, her voice shaky. She squeezed Fleur's hand for comfort and Fleur sat down on the armrest and wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

'The one that was after Harry because of some sort of prophecy? What has that to do with us?' Mr. Granger asked impatiently. Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice.

'Well, you know he rose to power again before last year and he gained more and more followers that believed in his ill-guided blood-purity theories. The numbers of attacks on muggles rose higher each day and I knew that I couldn't help Harry and be there to protect you at the same time. I was desperate, truly desperate and I altered your memories,' Hermione whispered the last part.

'You did what? You made us forget about you? And you made us move here and created you own magical version of a witness protection program? Hermione, is that really what you did?' Mr. Granger asked, but he didn't quite manage to keep his voice down. He just couldn't believe what his daughter had done. There was no time to reply. Both her parents felt the need to vent their anger and wouldn't listen now, anyway.

'You made us move here and forget you? And what did you do in the meantime, when it was so dangerous in Britain that you wanted us out of the country?' Mrs. Granger asked and she, too, had a hard time keeping her temper down. So Hermione's temper came from both sides of the family, Fleur concluded.

Hermione spoke as if she had done something to be ashamed for, keeping her head down.

'I stayed and I helped Harry fight Voldemort. But because of that you would've been a target and I couldn't risk that. So I sent you here,' Hermione admitted.

'You fought that…that…Hermione you said he was the most dangerous wizard the world had ever seen and you and Harry, and I assume Ron, go and fight him? I know you are good at magic, but you are nineteen, for fuck's sake! You could be dead and we wouldn't even have known! Dammit, Hermione!' her father cursed and got up from the couch. He just couldn't sit still any longer, so he paced up and down the room.

Hermione didn't care so much about her parents' anger but the disappointment in their faces was killing her. From a very young age on, she had always strived to make them happy. Part of her studious self came from a fear of disappointing any expectations her parents might have had of her. To see now, that she had so completely misused their trust and disappointed them more than she thought she ever could just was too much. Disappointing her loved ones was only second to her fear of failure. Hot tears were streaming down her face again and her throat closed up. She just couldn't talk. How could she ever justify what she had done? How could she ever make up for it or win back their trust? Maybe she should have never come here. She hadn't thought of what her parents might want, only of her own need to have them back. She was selfish and she was so very sorry.

It was then that Fleur spoke, 'Mister Granger, I don't claim that I know what you feel right now, but I can assure you that I 'ave an equally strong interest in 'ermione never coming to 'arm. So to see 'er walking into danger the way she did was unbearable.'

Fleur took a deep breath. Her voice was shaky. These were Hermione's parents. Under normal circumstances she would have been invited to dinner at one point to be scrutinised and tested to see if she was worthy of their daughter. But these weren't normal circumstances and it mattered more to her that Hermione's parents would forgive their daughter. Of course, she wanted them to like her, but nothing was more important to her than Hermione's happiness and she knew that would ride a lot on her relationship with her parents.

'I imagine it is 'ard to compre'end the world your daughter lives in. So please let me try and put it into terms more familiar to you. Voldemort believed that wizards and witches were superior to muggles. He believed that muggle blood should never mix with pure blood because it would taint pureblood families, make them unclean. According to him, muggles were a threat that needed to be systematically eradicated like a disease. Does that sound familiar to you?' Fleur spoke and Hermione was again reminded of Fleur's extensive knowledge of muggle history.

'You…you…fought the magical version of Hitler?' Mrs. Granger said, unable to believe her ears.

'She didn't just fight 'im, Mrs. Granger. She was an integral part in his demise. Because of your daughter, thousands of muggle born witches and wizards live. Because of 'er, the biggest evil we 'ave ever seen was defeated. She made the world a safer place and gave us all a chance to rebuild our society. I'm not saying she did it alone. There were 'undreds of others and too many of them gave their lives. But I don't even want to imagine what the world would look like, if she 'ad not chosen to fight. We wouldn't 'ave stood a chance without 'er.' Fleur said, hoping it was enough convince them.

Not quite believing her ears, Mrs. Granger looked from Fleur to Hermione and back again, her mouth opening and closing uselessly.

'I never doubted my daughter's abilities or intellect, but are you seriously telling me that an army of wizards and witches couldn't do what a teenage girl could? I don't mean to diminish your academic prowess, Hermione, but it's a bit hard to believe that a school kid tipped the scales and saved the world,' Mr. Granger roared. He didn't know where to put his anger. There were so many things going through his mind, he didn't know how to deal with it other way than blowing off some steam.

In an instant Fleur was up from where she was sitting and stood face to face with her girlfriend's father. She knew shouting at him wouldn't help anyone, but how dare he insult her girlfriend like that!

'Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. Your daughter is not just a bookworm 'oo's good in school. She is the brightest witch of our age. I'm not saying that because I'm biased, that is what one of her teachers called her and we all share 'is opinion. 'ermione Granger is a 'ouse'old name in our world and you would do good to believe at least that. And if you really want to know, it was three school kids that saved the world. It only needs one person to make a difference and 'ermione was that difference. Without 'er 'arry could never 'ave done it and without 'arry…well, we wouldn't be 'ere to be shouted at,' Fleur hissed dangerously.

'And who the hell are you to speak for my daughter this way?' Mr. Granger shouted right at Fleur's face.

'I'm the person 'oo healed your daughter after being tortured within an inch of 'er life. And even if you're angry at 'er now for what she's done, it doesn't give you the right to talk to 'er like that. She is brilliant and she saved both your lives. Show some gratitude, for Merlin's sake,' Fleur shouted back.

'How dare you! You...,' Mr. Granger exploded.

'STOP!' Hermione yelled, 'Fleur, I appreciate your efforts, but please sit down and take a few deep breaths, and Dad, even if I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that, everything Fleur said is true. I don't want to be celebrated or called a hero, but my world was in danger, my best friend's life was threatened, what was I to do? You raised me to stand up for what I believe in and I believe in an equal and fair society.' Hermione said.

'You went to war, Hermione,' her father said quietly, 'we could have lost you forever.'

Mrs. Granger pulled her husband back down on the couch and with everyone seated she very calmly spoke, 'Hermione, I know that you know what you did was a gross violation of our person and I can't say I'm not disappointed that you just did that without talking to us first. But I also understand why you thought it was necessary. I wish you would have grown up in a peaceful time, but if memory serves me right, ever since you went to Hogwarts things were happening. I understand now that all of it was the beginning of a war. Just tell me this, is he gone now? Forever, I mean?'

'Yes,' Hermione nodded, 'Harry defeated him once and for all. It was a hard year and it will take a long time to get over it but it is done now. We can all try to move on.' Fleur observed Mrs. Granger's facial expression. It was exactly like Hermione's when she was assessing a situation or organising her thoughts. Temper from both sides, more from her father's, analytical mind from her mother's side, Fleur deducted.

Mr. Granger had calmed down considerably and had realised one thing in all of this tumultuous, emotional chaos. He loved his daughter and no matter what happened or what she did, that would never change. He pulled her close and hugged her. Mrs. Granger joined him and Fleur knew that everything would be alright in time.

A short while later, all four of them where sitting at the dinner table, having food, befitting their respective time zones, while listening to Hermione recount the last year. Fleur was listening closely. She had never gotten the whole story, only the part she was present for. Hermione told them of Bill and Fleur's wedding and the Death Eater attack. She explained their so-called camping trip and how Ron had left them around Christmas. When her mother was less than pleased about the boy for leaving her daughter in danger, Hermione was quick to point out that without his departure, they would never have known that Shell Cottage was a safe house. And if Dobby hadn't transported them there, she would be dead by now. Mrs. Granger set herself a mental reminder to thank Ron and Dobby.

Nobody was able to hold back tears when Hermione recounted the happenings of Malfoy Manor, shocking her parents when she rolled up her sleeve to show them the still bleeding red wound. They stopped the story telling for a moment in favour of Mrs. Granger disinfecting and bandaging the wound, mostly to make herself feel better. Fleur reassured Hermione's parents that as soon as she would be back in England, she would have more than just a few books at her disposal and she would find a way to heal this wound. Hermione concluded her story with the unbelievably exhausting final battle. She chose to leave out any details on her falling in love with Fleur, not because she didn't want them to know, but because she knew that they would have questions and it would side-track her story. Hours later, Hermione's voice had begun to sound a bit raspy and they had retreated back to the living room with some soothing tea.

'Thank you for telling us all of this. It must've been so hard,' Mrs. Granger said and looked at both Hermione and Fleur, 'and I'm also sorry that you lost so many of your friends. Wars never distinguish between good and evil. It's horrible. And thank you, Fleur, for taking such good care of my daughter. We will not ever forget that. If you ever need anything, please let us know. Thank you.'

'There is no need to thank me, Mrs. Granger,' Fleur interjected.

'Well, you will have to deal with it, because I'm thanking you anyway,' the muggle woman answered with a smile, 'and thank you too for accompanying my daughter all the way to Australia. I know travel is much faster with magic, but I'm sure are missed back at home. I don't mean to pry, but shouldn't you be with your husband after all of this? I know I would want to be.'

'Erm…well…I,' Fleur stuttered.

'Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…he died, didn't he?' Mrs. Granger immediately recognised her mistake.

'No, Bill is very much alive and well, Mrs. Granger. It's just…erm, he is with 'is family now. 'is brother was killed,' Fleur tried to work her way around the question, looking to Hermione for help. She didn't know how she wanted to handle the situation. Did Hermione want to tell her parents about them? Would she rather wait until they had processed the whole information on the war? But Hermione saw no reason to wait any longer, she'd rather get it all out at once.

'Mum, there is something I have left out of the story,' Hermione said, 'and before you say anything, no, I didn't want to keep if from you. I'm just a bit nervous to tell you and I think that you will probably have questions and I wanted to get on with the actual story.'

Hermione nervously glanced at Fleur.

'Dear, what is it? You know, you can tell us everything. You just told us that you altered our memories, what else could there be that gets you nervous now?' her father asked.

'When I came to Shell Cottage and Fleur nursed me back to health, something happened. Well, at first nothing happened but then it very quickly did or at least I very much wanted it to happen but I thought it could never ever happen and forbid myself to even go there in my mind and now that it has happened, I couldn't be happier, even though…' Hermione rambled.

'Love, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about. What happened? Or didn't happen? Where didn't your mind go?' Mrs. Granger interrupted her daughter.

'Sorry, as I said…nervous,' Hermione apologised sheepishly.

She took a deep breath and thought of how much she loved the woman at her side, 'I fell in love with Fleur. She's not just accompanying me, she's my girlfriend.'

Hermione stopped speaking to gauge her parents' reaction but they simply stared at her and she could feel the nervousness return tenfold.

'But…didn't you just say you were married?' Mr. Granger finally spoke and Fleur noticed how he had asked about her marital status but not commented on her gender. A good sign.

'Yes. I was. I still am, actually.' Fleur answered truthfully.

'So you're cheating on your husband with our daughter? Charming,' Mrs. Granger said disapprovingly, 'Hermione, I thought we had raised you better than that.'

'Mrs. Granger, please. The only reason that I am still married is because we 'ave no functioning Ministry and I simply can't get a divorce right now. It will probably be months until I can. Bill knows about us,' Fleur explained calmly.

'Mum, just let me explain, ok?' Hermione asked and waited for both her parents to nod.

'All the time I spent with Fleur and the way she cared for me and helped me get better; it showed me what a wonderful person Fleur is and I just couldn't help myself. It just happened. At first I tried to deny it, to talk myself out of it, to avoid Fleur altogether, to reason with myself, but none of it worked. There simply was no way to squash the feelings I had developed for her. And I hoped that maybe she felt the same way. So, before I left Shell Cottage to what I thought was certain death, I kissed her. I just had to. I didn't want to die without ever having kissed the woman I love. And as it turns out, I was right. Fleur does feel the same way. I'm happier than I ought to be, given how much we have all lost only a few days ago.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Fleur. I jumped to conclusions,' Mrs. Granger apologised.

'So you are ok with me and Fleur?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, dear. Why wouldn't we be happy? I've always wondered about you and Ron but honestly, I'm very happy to hear you chose Fleur instead. I like the boy, but I don't think you two would have been happy for very long,' Mr. Granger said.

'So you don't mind that Fleur's a woman?' Hermione asked again.

'Oh Hermione, please. We accepted that you are a witch, that dragons are real, people come back from the dead and you can go back in time by turning a wheel on a pocket watch or whatever it was. Do you really think we care if you are with a man or a woman?' Mrs. Granger dismissed her daughters fears. Hermione was beyond happy.

'So, tell us, how long have you two been together, then?' Mr. Granger asked.

'Hmmm,' Hermione gathered her thoughts, 'I'm not sure how the time difference figures into this. It must be three or four days by now.'

'Oh dear, isn't this exciting? Finally, we get to hear something just after it happens and we don't have to wait for her to come home for the holidays!' Mrs. Granger enthused and smiled giddily at her husband.

'Then you should 'ear the really exciting news 'ermione 'as,' Fleur hinted and immediately had all the attention.

'You're not pregnant, are you?' Mr. Granger said without thinking.

'No Dad, you can relax. Fleur has not managed to get me pregnant yet. But I promise you, I'll tell you when it's relevant,' Hermione laughed.

'I think what Fleur means is the news that I will be going back to Hogwarts in September. I want to finish my education. So, I'm sorry but you will have to suffer through one more year of holiday visits only,' Hermione said.

Fleur cleared her throat in a demonstrative way.

'And I will be Head Girl,' Hermione added and received effusive congratulations from her parents. This was something they could understand and relate to.

'Do I really 'ave to clear my throat again?' Fleur asked. She was clearly amused by Hermione's sudden shyness about her successes.

'And I will be teaching the first two years in Transfiguration. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to be a full-time teacher after graduation,' Hermione concluded her list.

'Since 'ermione is apparently too modest to brag, I'll be doing it for 'er. Minerva 'as given 'er free choice of subjects to teach and actually offered her a full-time teaching position without graduating. She really seems to be the teacher's pet everyone said she was,' Fleur said, grinning at Hermione who playfully swatted her arm.

'This is fantastic, Hermione! We are so proud of you. You deserve it,' Mr. Granger beamed.

'And she was tasked with the drafting of a new curriculum of muggle school subjects and the pre-selection of qualified teachers to promote magical understanding of muggles,' Fleur concluded.

Hermione's parents were tripping over themselves congratulating and hugging their daughter. They were over the moon.

'Fleur is going to be the new potions teacher,' Hermione deflected the attention to her girlfriend and her parents congratulated her too.

''ave we forgotten to mention anything?' Fleur asked, searching her mind.

'Not really, I mean except Minerva basically making us move in together, so she can give my quarters to Ginny,' Hermione laughed as she remembered the mischievous look on the old witch's face at the prospect of giving her Quidditch star proper quarters.

'What do you mean, she made you move in together?' Mr. Granger asked, wondering if the school was short of dorms after the destruction in the war.

'Well, she knows about Fleur and me and she wondered if it would make more sense to use the Head Girl quarters for someone who will actually be spending time there,' Hermione explained.

'Isn't that a bit soon, dear? I mean, I understand you want to spend time with your girlfriend but living together is quite a big step. You're only together for four days. Don't you think that was a bit rushed?' Mrs. Granger wondered with concern.

'Uh oh,' Fleur said without thinking and immediately looked to Hermione, silently apologising for her unfiltered reaction.

'What do you mean "uh oh"? What is it?' Mr. Granger asked, looking back and forth between the two witches.

'Dad, calm down, please. It's no big deal. Before we got here, to Australia I mean, Fleur asked me to move in with her. She might even buy Shell Cottage in our name,' Hermione answered truthfully. She could feel that they were heading towards a steep decline in temperature but it was the truth and she wouldn't lie to her parents. Especially, not about anything that had to do with Fleur.

'You what? I mean, what? I…' Mr. Granger couldn't believe his ears. His daughter wanted to move in with her first girlfriend after they had been together for maybe four days.

'Hermione, please don't understand this the wrong way. I'm sure you fancy each other very much and everything feels wonderful. But you need to slow down a bit. Fleur is your first girlfriend and you haven't even been together a whole week,' Mrs. Granger tried to reason with her daughter.

'Mum, I don't fancy Fleur. I'm not thirteen. I love her,' Hermione started off. She took Fleur's hand and gave her a loving look.

'I truly love her. This is not some silly crush that I will forget about as soon as the next pretty girl comes my way. This is it, Mum. So tell me, why should I wait?'

'Because you're eighteen! How would you even know if this is it? You have your whole life ahead of you, what is the rush? I'm sure Fleur is a wonderful woman, at least that was my impression so far. But you don't know what the future holds. Be smart about this. Think about it,' Mr. Granger implored his daughter.

'I realise that wartimes breed much deeper connections in a much shorter time but you're so young. How do you know that this is the right choice? Don't you want to take a breath and re-think this decision. I'm sure Professor McGonagall would give you back the Head Girl quarters if you asked,' tried Mrs. Granger.

'You said, you want me to be happy. I'm happy with this decision. I will spend my life with Fleur. Wherever she is, I will be. For all I care we could go and marry tomorrow and it would still be the right thing,' Hermione said. She was growing a little bit exasperated with her parents' overprotective attitude.

'Really?' Fleur couldn't help but interject, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, sorry. I know that wasn't very romantic and I assume at one point one of us will do this in a more suitable way but it is still the truth,' Hermione apologised for the ambush.

'Hermione, listen to yourself! You haven't been on a date yet and you're talking about marriage. You know I'm not religious but they are right about one thing. Marriage isn't just something you play at. It's real. It means something. You can't just try it out for a few months and then go back if you don't like it after all,' Mr. Granger reiterated.

'Fleur, if Hermione won't listen to reason, maybe you will. Don't do this to her. You have seen first hand what happens when you marry too young. Why can't you just take your time. Get to know each other better before you take such a big step. A good relationship needs trust and that can only be built with time,' Mrs. Granger tried a different route.

Hermione's frustration was building. She understood that her parents were concerned about the speed at which they were moving. She would be too if she were them. But she liked to believe that she would trust her daughter enough to let her make her own decisions.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she needed to be calm about this.

'Mum, Dad, I hear you. I really do. But do you really take me for someone who gives away her heart so carelessly? And as for trust, Mum, I don't think that there is anyone in the world I trust more than Fleur. If she told me to take a Killing Curse, I would. Because I know she would never let me come to harm. Can you say the same about Dad?' Hermione asked. She knew it was unfair to play them like that but she was reaching the end of her rope.

'Hermione, don't be dramatic. This alone shows me you're not ready for this. And just so you know, if it ever came to it, I would take a bullet for your mother, assuming that would be the muggle equivalent to this killing curse,' Mr. Granger said. Fleur could tell that he too was highly frustrated.

'Yes, Dad. But you would take that bullet despite knowing what could happen. The difference is that I would take that curse _knowing_ nothing would happen to me. But this is useless. Fact is, I love Fleur and Fleur loves me and that won't stop for the next hundred years or however long we live. And that is exactly the point. However long we live. It could be over tomorrow. If this war has taught me anything it's that life is precious and only love makes it worth living. And that is precisely what I'm doing. Please, try and understand that I know what I'm doing.' Hermione pleaded.

'Love, you can't let yourself be guided by fear. You have seen unspeakable things and too many of your friends have died. But you can't let this fear of loss rule your life. Don't let the war win, now that it's over,' Mr. Granger tried one more time and it was one time too many.

Hermione exploded right in her parents' living room.

'Oh for fuck's sake, Dad. Screw the damn war! I don't care about the war. What I care about is Fleur and that you get it into your thick heads that I can do whatever I damn well please to do. And if it pleases me to move in with Fleur I will do that with or without your consent. Bloody hell!'

Then there was silence. Everyone present was too shocked by Hermione's choice words, even she herself. She sat back down mumbling apologies.

Mr. Granger was the first to recover, 'Alright, I'm the bad guy already. Let me play devil's advocate for a minute. What if you do all that you "damn well please to do" and in half a year you get your heart broken because maybe Fleur has fallen for someone else? We will always be there for you but we'd rather it not come to that. What if it happens during the school year? You won't even have a place to go without your own quarters.'

After Hermione's outbreak, everyone was trying to keep the conversation as calm as possible. They all knew there was no point in yelling.

'Mr. Granger, please understand that I would never break up with your daughter. I couldn't. It almost killed me the first time around and we weren't even together then,' Fleur tried to intervene.

'Nonsense? You can't break up with someone if you're not together! What happens when you realise that you don't love her anymore, when you get bored or fall in love with someone else? What then? Then it will be us who will help Hermione through it, us that will be dealing with her broken heart. So if you could please stay out of this,' Mr. Granger shot down Fleur's attempt at diplomacy.

'That is preposterous! And don't think just because it isn't my mother tongue that I 'aven't grasped the difference between "when" and "if". I understand that this has been a long day for you. There was much information that you probably still need time to process. But don't you trust your daughter's judgement at all?'

'No, I mean, yes. We do. It's not that we mind you two dating. We are just trying to look out for our girl. Is it really that hard to understand? We don't question her choice, we're just worried about the speed at which you two seem to be moving. It's not how we know Hermione. She's always been very guarded and careful,' said Mrs. Granger.

'And she still is. You may think that this is unlike 'ermione, rushing into things, not thinking them through. But you see, that's not true. She is still very much the same 'ermione you know. When she knows what she wants, she will get it. Impossible, is not a word she will accept. If there is no way to do it, she will make one. For whichever reason, I am what your daughter wants. She 'as waited long enough and now she 'as me,' Fleur tried her best.

'It's not that I don't believe you, you see? I trust you that you want only the best for our daughter. You've been honest and open about everything. I don't think you are lying about this now. But there is no way to look into the future. We just don't want our daughter to be hurting, when it would've been preventable, simply by taking some time to reflect. This may sound harsh but Hermione is our daughter. If she leaves you one day, it will probably hard for her too but she'll get over it. If one day you leave her, she will probably be devastated. I don't want that for her,' Mrs. Granger explained.

Hermione laughed. Relief was written all over her.

'Oh Mum, if that is all that bothers you, then you can stop now. Fleur won't leave me. Ever. She can't. Well, I guess, technically she can but she will have to do it while she is still in love with me, which seems unlikely to me. Do you want to explain it? It's your heritage after all,' Hermione said and looked to Fleur. She could imagine the puzzled look on her parents' faces, there was no need to see.

'Alright, since it seems today is the day we dump every sort of information on your parents, let's not leave this one out,' Fleur agreed.

'I am not one 'undred percent 'uman,' Fleur began, obviously confusing the muggles in front of her, 'I am a quarter Veela. Veela are distant cousins of Sirens or Nymphs to speak in terms of muggle mythology. But before you get concerned, I did not coerce 'ermione into anything. I can't sing to save my life and I 'ave no other abilities to make your daughter do my bidding. Full-blooded Veela are very beautiful creatures that 'ave a lot of peculiar attributes, but the most important one for you right now is that they mate for life. Every Veela 'as what muggles would call a soulmate. They won't know love or 'appiness until they find them. There are a lot of myths and rumours about Veela and only 'alf of them are true, but my grandmother, who is a full blooded Veela, 'as shown me that this part is true,' Fleur explained as best as she could, and she was never happier than now to have read so many muggle books.

'So you and my daughter…you are, what did you call it? Mates?' Mr. Granger asked, still catching up.

'As I said, I am only a quarter Veela, so things are a little bit diluted, but it amounts to the same thing. I love your daughter and while she might at one point fall for someone else, I don't 'ave this liberty,' Fleur ended her explanations. Both, Hermione and Fleur remained silent, waiting anxiously for her parent's reaction. If this didn't convince them, nothing would.

'This is a lot to digest in one go,' Mrs. Granger said, 'and it will take a while until I can wrap my head around the whole Veela business, but I thank you for being honest with us and explaining why you two are so sure about your relationship. I think I can understand it a little bit better now. Although my instincts still want you to go slow, I recognise that you two went into a relationship knowing it wouldn't ever end. At least for one of you. Why didn't you tell us that an hour ago?'

'Because I didn't want you to accept my choice because Fleur is practically bound to me by magic,' Hermione answered and couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of her voice. She knew she had no right to be, especially after what she had done to them but it was there.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to be ignorant. But you realise that your own stubbornness has to come from somewhere, right?' Mrs. Granger apologised.

'I'm not stubborn,' Hermione protested for show.

'Yes, I want to apologise too, in particular to you, Fleur. It was unfair of us to give you two such a hard time. We should've trusted you. We should've trusted ourselves that we have raised a responsible woman who knows what she wants. Fleur, officially, here and now, welcome to the family,' Mr. Granger said and hugged Fleur. To say that the French witch was surprised wasn't quite cutting it. However, she couldn't say she didn't like it. Hermione was relieved. It was over. There was nothing else to drop on them and everything had turned out fine in the end. Hermione snuggled into Fleur and yawned.

'Thank you for being so accepting about all of this. It can't be easy, especially the creature part,' Fleur replied.

'We will want to know everything about you and your family. Your accent is so faint, I couldn't tell where you're from at first, but combined with your name, it's an easy guess. But I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow, or more precisely, later today. I am dead tired and I'm sure you are too. The surgery is closed tomorrow, so we have all the time in the world,' Mr. Granger announced.

She insisted on them sleeping in the guest room, even if it was full of boxes that they had meant to put in storage but never had.

'I assume you won't mind sharing a bed, but please be aware that our room is just through this wall and they are paper thin,' Mrs. Granger warned them and both witches' faces turned red in an instant. Chuckling to herself, she left the room and went to bed.

Hermione and Fleur were tired too, but before they could find the sleep they needed, Hermione had to get some things off her chest. She rolled around and lying half on top of her girlfriend she studied her face.

'Thank you, Fleur. I don't think that I could've done this without you,' she said and gave Fleur a simple kiss on the lips.

'There is nothing to thank me for, chérie. I am just glad that your parents are such accepting people, but I probably shouldn't be surprised by it. After all, they raised you,' Fleur replied and kissed Hermione back.

'You know when you stood up to my Dad and later, when you explained the magical world for them in muggle terms, that was really sexy,' Hermione said seductively.

'On a scale of one to eleven, 'ow sexy exactly?' Fleur purred.

'Hmm, twelve. You get extra points for apparently knowing muggle pop culture,' Hermione answered in kind.

'Is there a reward for being so amazing?' Fleur asked.

Hermione snuck her hand under Fleur's top and cupped her breast.

Fleur closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention.

'Do you like your reward?' Hermione innocently inquired.

'Mm hmm,' Fleur nodded.

'PAPER THIN!' Mrs. Granger yelled through the wall and the two witches jumped apart faster than lightning.

'Merlin, kill me now,' Hermione groaned and she could hear her parents chuckle through the wall.

Fleur's ears were fire red. She couldn't believe Hermione's parents had heard them the whole time.

Silently, Fleur pulled Hermione back to her and gave her a good night kiss. They snuggled up in each other's arms and fell asleep very soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever it is you might have celebrated. I hope you have an equally good New Year's. Yesterday, I have completely restructured this whole story. Summer holidays are nice but the actual plot starts with the school year. That means the summer chapters are mostly to establish stuff and prepare for later.

Sorry it's so choppy. I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

When the morning came, Hermione woke up hearing her parents in the other room. They were discussing Fleur's most likely breakfast preferences while rummaging around and getting dressed. Hermione smiled involuntarily. Obviously, they wanted to make up for giving Fleur such a hard time yesterday.

'We're almost out of coffee!' Mr. Granger stated.

'And milk. We don't have enough milk for the coffee,' Mrs. Granger added.

'The French don't drink their coffee with milk. They have espresso,' Mr. Granger argued.

'Yes, but in the morning, they don't. Especially on days off. Do you think she likes pain au chocolat, or is it too much?' Mrs. Granger asked.

'I don't know, love. Isn't that a children's thing? What if we stick to croissants?' Mr. Granger mused.

'Then we'll need to put jam on the shopping list,' Mrs. Granger said.

'And butter,' Mr. Granger added.

'Oh God, don't ever put butter on a croissant in front of a Frenchman. They'll lynch you,' Mrs. Granger chuckled.

'Come on, let's get going before they wake up!' Mr. Granger hurried his wife.

That was all Hermione heard apart from the sound of the front door. She turned around and snuggled back into her girlfriend, enjoying the luxury of sleeping in.

By the time the Grangers got back, Hermione and Fleur had showered and dressed, and were ready for the day.

'Good morning, you two? Had a good night?' Mrs. Granger asked. Fleur's ears turned red when she remembered that Hermione's parents had heard their conversation last night. She was relieved that she hadn't put her foot in her mouth too much.

'Yes, Mum. Thank you,' Hermione answered for the both of them.

'OK, so what do you want to do today?' Mr. Granger inquired as he filled the coffee beans into the machine.

'Honestly, we didn't really have any plans other than coming here and finding you,' Hermione answered, looking at Fleur for confirmation.

'Well, how would you like to be shown round town, maybe get a bit of shopping done. What do you think, dear? Maybe a new bag, yours looks like its best times are over,' Mrs. Granger suggested.

'Actually, I was hoping to do some shopping soon. My wardrobe is currently very limited and I wouldn't mind not having to see these dreaded clothes anymore,' Hermione answered, 'And yes, a new bag is definitely in order.'

'But first let's have breakfast,' Mr. Granger said, turning to Fleur.

'Would you like some coffee, Fleur?' he asked pleasantly.

'Yes please. You wouldn't 'ave lots of warm milk to go with it, would you?' Fleur inquired.

'See, I told you!' Mrs. Granger said triumphantly, as she set out a big mug for Fleur's café au lait.

'We also got croissants, pain au chocolat and baguette because we didn't know what you liked,' Mr. Granger said merrily.

'Oh la vache, you really didn't 'ave to do that! Thank you!' Fleur said, clearly touched by the surprise.

They carried their various hot beverages to the kitchen table and sat down to eat. Fleur immediately went for the pain au chocolat. It had been ages since she last had one. It didn't go unnoticed and Mrs. Granger gave her husband another triumphant glance.

'So, Fleur, where are you from?' Mr. Granger diverted the attention.

'I grew up near Nice. My family 'as a big 'ouse there and a bit of business. It's a very beautiful place. There are lots of lavender fields and the ocean is only a few minutes' walk away. And the 'interland is magnificent. Rough, red, cliffy mountains and wild flowers. The sun is shining on most days,…' Fleur described her home.

'It sounds lovely. We've been to France a couple of times, when Hermione was younger. Maybe she has told you?' Mrs. Granger said while her husband put a croissant on his plate.

'Yes, she 'as. I'm actually very impressed 'ow much French she remembers, given that she never really 'ad an opportunity to practice it at 'ogwarts,' Fleur praised her girlfriend.

'I've had plenty of opportunities in my fourth year. But I chose to believe all of you were arrogant and I rather enjoyed being courted by Viktor,' Hermione teased.

'Hermione! How can you be so rash? Why would all French be arrogant? I really would have thought that you'd be smarter than that!' Mrs. Granger scolded her daughter.

Fleur laughed at the misunderstanding but chose to clarify the situation, 'Mrs. Granger,…'

'Elisabeth. Please, call me Elisabeth,' Mrs. Granger interrupted.

'Very well, Elisabeth. 'ermione didn't think all French people were arrogant. She limited her judgement to the girls representing my old school, Beauxbatons, at the Triwizard Tournament. And I can't really blame 'er. We be'aved incredibly snooty,' Fleur admitted.

'So you've met before? Not as recently as we thought,' Mr. Granger asked while he took some butter for his croissant. His wife shot him a warning look and he immediately realised his mistake, before hastily putting down his butter knife.

'Will you please eat your croissant the way you like it? You can put a 'ole block of butter on it if that is 'ow it tastes best to your English tastebuds. If you don't expect me to do the same, I can ignore the blasphemy,' Fleur smirked and ended the Grangers' amusing tries to outfrench Fleur.

'Yes, we've met before, but back then I couldn't stand her and we didn't really talk to each other. Harry knew her way better than I. She was the Triwizard champion of her school,' Hermione picked up their previous topic and saw that her parents remembered her telling them about the competition.

'Oui, I was the champion that came last,' Fleur said laughing, but when she remembered what had happened at the end of the tournament, her smile faltered.

'Hermione, told us about that boy. It was very tragic,' Mrs. Granger said calmly.

'It was indeed. Afterwards, I went 'ome to graduate but more to get over the events of the tournament,' Fleur admitted.

'And how did you end up in Britain, if I may ask?' Mrs. Granger tried to lift their spirits.

'During my time in 'ogwarts, I was confronted with my limited English verbal skills. So, I decided to improve them and took a job at Gringotts,' Fleur explained.

'Oh lovely, it must have been quite the change, going from the excitement of a tournament like that to an ordinary bank job,' Mr. Granger assumed.

'She was a curse breaker, Dad, hardly an ordinary job. Pretty dangerous, actually,' Hermione corrected her father who's eyes had grown bigger with surprise.

'A curse breaker? What does one do as a curse breaker?' he asked.

'Basically, you break into well protected old bank vaults that 'ave no owner anymore and lay forgotten at the bottomless pit that is Gringotts bank. But you never know what might ambush you. I learned a lot of 'ealing on the side,' Fleur explained.

'And I'm glad you did,' Hermione said, smiling warmly at Fleur and taking her hand.

Hermione and Fleur stayed with the Grangers a few more days, enjoying the Australian winter sun. They went shopping, extending Hermione's limited wardrobe, so she could finally get rid of her old war-torn clothes. The Grangers had decided that as much as they liked Perth, they still wanted to go home to their friends and to be closer to Hermione.

'We meant to ask you…What happened to our old house, Hermione?' Mr. Granger asked, trying not to make his daughter even more uncomfortable.

'It's still yours. It looks like you sold it to Monica and Wendel Wilkins but that's easily rectified. You can move back whenever you feel ready,' Hermione explained, happy to hear that her parents would come home to be closer to her.

And so they spent the rest of their stay making plans for the Grangers' move back to England.

The sun was barely over the horizon when Hermione woke up the next day. She decided to let Fleur sleep and carefully slid out of the bed and vanished in the bathroom. When she reemerged, Fleur was still slumbering peacefully.

She found her parents in the kitchen, whispering to an owl that sat on the counter. Hermione stopped in the doorway and watched the spectacle unfold.

It seemed that her parents had let the animal in through the window and were now trying to get the letter that was attached to its leg. But every time one of them would reach for the envelope, the bird would peck them. With what they thought were soothing voices, they tried to explain to the owl that it was ok for it to leave the letter with them. In order not to wake anyone, they whispered.

After a minute or two, Hermione took pity on her parents and cleared her throat to announce her presence.

'Oh good, Hermione, what are we doing wrong? The owl won't give us the letter,' Mr. Granger asked while sucking on his thumb, the latest victim of the bird's beak.

'I probably has specific instructions to hand over the letter personally,' Hermione explained. 'Have you seen which name is on the envelope?'

'It's for Fleur. It says "Fleur I. Delacour, personal". I thought that meant that we shouldn't open it, not that we would have. I didn't know it meant that the ruddy bird won't give us the letter,' Mrs. Granger said putting a plaster on her husband's finger.

'Will you go wake Fleur, please?' her father said.

Hermione, however, took a step towards the owl and looked straight at it, deciding wether to try or to get Fleur right away.

Suddenly, the bird hopped towards her on the counter and stuck out its leg.

'It's a trap! Don't do it.' Mr. Granger warned.

But Hermione was already detaching the envelope.

'Thank you. Will you wait for an answer or do you have instructions to come home?' Hermione asked the bird.

'Hoot!'

'Why did it give the letter to you?' Mrs. Granger asked.

The owl flew to the window sill and sat down there, closing it's eyes to sleep.

'Aha, apparently, you will stay,' Hermione answered her own question. 'I don't know why I was allowed to take the letter.'

'Because it's from my mother and probably instructed the bird specifically,' said Fleur, who had appeared in the kitchen unnoticed.

'Good morning, hun. Slept well?' Hermione asked and Fleur put her arms around her waist and kissed her good morning.

'How do you know it's from your mother?' Hermione asked as she handed over the envelope.

'Because I don't think Minerva would send something as "personal" and who else might 'ave an interest in finding out where I am right now?' Fleur explained her logic while opening the envelope.

'Merde!' Fleur said as she pulled another envelope out the of the first one. It was red.

'Uh oh,' Hermione said as she looked at Fleur with pity.

'What is it? Why is it bad?' Mrs. Granger asked. The answer came in the form of a red envelope screaming around her kitchen in French.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Hermione asked pulling up a chair next to Fleur putting her hand on her back to soothe her as best as she could.

'The short version is: I 'ave to go to France to visit my family,' Fleur explained. 'And you're coming too. We have three days.'

'My mother 'as only once before sent me an 'owler and that was when I took the job at Gringotts, making my move to Britain final and relatively permanent. She is very angry.' Fleur said. She was still a bit shaken up by the whole thing.

'Why is she angry, luv?' Mrs. Granger said, trying to comfort her by patting Fleur's hand.

'Apparently, word travels fast. She is angry that she 'ad to 'ear from a complete stranger - it was my cousin but nevermind - that I 'ad found my mate. And to put insult to injury, I 'ave travelled 'alf-way across the globe to meet 'er parents before she even knew about the relationship. She demands to meet you, 'ermione, and she gives us three days to get there.'

'Oh my, she seems like a rather strict lady, your mother,' Mr. Granger said.

'She can be, yes. She is usually kind and caring and all that but whenever I cross 'er with anything to do with 'eritage, she tends to forget 'erself. Don't look so scared, chérie. She will treat you most pleasantly. I'm not so sure what she will do to me,' Fleur said and it was plain to see for everyone that she was not fond of the idea of going home.

Mrs. Granger filled the awkward pause, 'Your father and I were talking last night. We will take the summer off and reopen in September when you two are off to school. And we were thinking of maybe renting a little vacation home near Nice. This way, we thought, Fleur could be with her family and we'd still get to see you. We had no idea that we would only have three days, though.'

Hermione found the idea quite appealing. A bit of a break away from home in the south of France sounded lovely. As long as she'd be back in time to find muggle teachers, she could always floo with Minerva if there was urgent school business. She'd get to meet Fleur's family and would still be able to see her's. Perfect.

'I don't think I can let you rent a vacation home,' Fleur said. 'I really don't need another 'owler from my mother. You will stay in one of the guest 'ouses, I insist.'

'Hang on, what do you mean by guest houses?' Mr. Granger asked, clearly for everyone in the room.

'Next to our family 'ouse there are three little extra 'ouses. I think they used to be for married servants 'oo didn't need to stay in the servants quarters any longer. Nowadays, we use them for guests. They are really lovely, actually. I think you might like it there.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be a problem for us to find another place…' Mr. Granger said.

'I know it wouldn't be a problem for you but it will be a problem for my mother and that would cause problems for me. So please, if you don't mind, don't make your daughter un'appy by making me get 'exed into next week and take the guest 'ouse.' Fleur interrupted him.

And so it was decided that moving the Grangers back to London would happen entirely with magic. Fleur took care of the packing while Hermione reversed the spells she had put on the paperwork. Now her parents were officially Grangers again and the Wilkins' were history.

While Hermione's parents were fine with their possessions going back to England via Floo, they weren't ready to try it out themselves. They had insisted on taking a regular flight, completely without magic.

With a headstart of about a day, Hermione and Fleur arrived in Nice. It had taken them several hours of standing in line at the security check point. Apparently, France had seen an increase in Death Eaters trying to flee from being tried in court.

Soon enough, the two witches arrived at the apparition area and the next moment they found themselves standing in front of heavy wrought iron gates.

Hermione squinted but she couldn't see a house anywhere.

'You can't see it through the gate. Illusion spell,' Fleur said before Hermione could ask. 'Would you do me the favour of trying to open the gate?'

'What do you mean, "the favour"?' Hermione asked.

'I'm curious to find out if Maman has already included you in the family wards,' Fleur explained and winked.

'If I understand that correctly, your parents won't be giving us a hard time for moving in with each other so soon,' Hermione said.

'No, she will ask us why we are not yet married and what is taking so long with making 'er a grandmother,' Fleur kept up the banter.

'Very well, thanks for the warning. So, how do I open the gate?' Hermione asked.

'Any way you like, really. You can use a simple alohomora or you can vanish it temporarily, whichever suits your mood best. Get creative,' Fleur explained.

Hermione pulled out her wand, flicked it expertly and the iron turned to smoke that hung heavily in the air. They stepped through and the iron solidified again.

'I guess, that means I'm included in the wards,' Hermione said happily. It felt good to be so accepted, even before she had ever met Fleur's family. In the distance, Hermione could see the 'house' Fleur had talked about. It was a great white building with several floors. It was a whole estate, not exactly a "house" as Fleur had called it. She had to admit, she wouldn't even be surprised to find that the crockery talked and the butler was a flirtatious candle holder. It was majestic.

Before she could ask if they would walk all the way up there, a house elf appeared.

'Pilou!' Fleur shouted with glee and hugged the little elf, knocking off his little top hat. By the look on the elf's face, Hermione could see that she had had no reason to lecture Fleur on house elf treatment. He seemed overjoyed to see her.

'Vous m'avez manqué, Mademoiselle Fleur. 'Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes bien.'

'Oh Pilou, tu m'as manqué aussi,' Fleur replied before getting back up.

'Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.' the elf addressed Hermione.

'Enchantée, Pilou.' Hermione answered and the elf's eyes lit up as he heard her use his language.

The little house elf held out his hands and Hermione followed Fleur's example taking it in her own.

A moment later, the three of them were standing in the entrance hall that looked exactly like anyone would imagine. Marble floors, double staircase to the upper floor, corridors left and right, a few pots of plants. It all looked very grand, definitely built to impress.

As Hermione took in the sight, Fleur whispered into her ear, 'Don't worry, the rest of the 'ouse is much cosier. This is designed for guests of high status and according events.'

'Madame est occupée avec des affaires urgentes. Vous pouvez mettre vos choses à la chambre. Je viendrai vous chercher si elle est prête. Une voiture attend que vos parents arrivent à l'aeroport. À bientôt,' Pilou said and apparated away.

'Come!' Fleur said and took Hermione's hand, leading her up the stairs.

Fleur was right, the private area of the house was much warmer and cosier with carpeted floors and old furniture. They finally arrived in front of Fleur's door. It was a tall double door and Fleur opened one side of it to let her in.

Hermione was impressed but not surprised at all. The room practically screamed Fleur. It was tastefully furnished and decorated and had little knick knacks standing around. The fabrics were all tones of blue and one look at Fleur told her that she had assumed correctly in thinking it would bring out Fleur's eyes just by being in here. Hermione turned around a few times before stopping at the french doors leading to a balcony.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

'What do you think?' Fleur asked.

Hermione turned around in Fleur's arms and smiled at her.

'I think it's wonderful. I love it,' Hermione said. 'It also shows me how vain you really are. Honestly, who colour coordinates their room to fit their eyes?'

Hermione cut off Fleur's sounds of protest with an affectionate kiss.

'I love you,' Hermione whispered. 'And it's absolutely worth it. Your eyes look stunning in here.'

Hermione leaned in for another kiss. This time it was a lot more passionate and hungry.

'How long do you think your mother will take?' Hermione asked breathlessly while Fleur kissed her neck, making her go weak in the knees.

'No clue. Don't care,' she muttered against Hermione's skin, moving them towards the bed.

A couple of moments later, Hermione found herself underneath Fleur, her desire rapidly increasing. Having Fleur lie on top of her made it only worse. She hastily untucked the French woman's shirt and slid her hands underneath, running her fingers over Fleur's back. As soon as Fleur felt Hermione's fingers, she moaned softly into her ear.

'You are driving me crazy when you do that,' she said, while nibbling on Hermione's ear.

They almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door. Almost. They instantly stopped what they were doing, freezing on the spot. Carefully, silently, they disentangled themselves and put themselves together again. Fleur had barely closed her jeans, when another knock was heard.

'Entrez!' Fleur called and Pilou opened the door.

He gave Fleur a knowing look and informed them about her mother waiting for them in the drawing room. Fleur nodded and the little elf closed the door again.

'I'm glad he didn't come right in,' Hermione said as she adjusted her clothes once more.

Fleur giggled.

''e used to do that until one day I wasn't alone in my room. Let's just say, 'e won't do that ever again. Trust me,' Fleur said and winked at her girlfriend who just laughed.

They walked along endless corridors until Fleur stopped in front of yet another door and swallowed heavily.

'Come on, it won't be that bad. Let's get it over with and then we'll have a nice little holiday and everything will be fine,' Hermione took Fleur's hand and turned the door handle.

* * *

><p><em>Vous m'avez manqué, Mademoiselle Fleur. Je suis tellement heureux que vous êtes bien.<em>

I have missed you. I'm really happy to see you're well.

_Oh Pilou, tu m'as manqué aussi._

I have missed you too.

_Bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance._

Welcome, Pleased to make your acquaintance.

_Enchantée, Pilou._

I'm delighted.

_Madame est occupée avec des affaires urgentes. Vous pouvez mettre vos choses à la chambre. Je viendrai vous chercher si elle est prête. Une voiture attend que vos parents arrivent à l'aeroport. À bientôt._

Madame is busy with urgent business. You can put your things in your room. I will come get you when she is ready. A car is waiting for your parents to arrive at the airport. See you later.

_Entrez!_

Come in!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone,

I hope you all have had a great NYE and have recovered from the resulting hangover by now. This one's a short chapter but as I said, I'm trying to move on to starting the school year. It doesn't mean nothing important is happening, though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the reviews. I always enjoy reading them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

When they entered the living room, Apolline Delacour immediately put away the book with which she had kept herself occupied and came to greet Hermione. She smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheeks left and right.

Fleur didn't receive anything, apart from the death glare under which even Molly Weasley would have crumbled.

'Eet eez so good to finally meet you, 'ermione. You are just like Alain described you. Even prettier. I 'ope everyzing was to your zatisfaction upon your arrival,' Apolline said, leading Hermione further into the room towards the sofas. She motioned for her to sit down. Fleur sat down next to her girlfriend. Hermione couldn't remember having seen her this rigid before.

'You must tell me everyzing about you, 'ermione. I trust Pilou 'as told you that your parents will be picked up from the airport,' Apolline said, still ignoring her daughter.

'Yes, he was very helpful and thank you for being so accomodating and letting me and my parents stay here on such short notice,' Hermione thanked the woman.

'There is nozzing to zank me for. Eet iz a pleasure 'aving you 'ere and eet eez no trouble at all 'aving your parents 'ere too. I love visitors. My mozzer raised me properly and I don't forget my mannerz,' Apolline declared, not even looking at Fleur.

'Madame Delacour,…' Hermione said.

'Oh no! You must call me Apolline. You are part of ziz family, even though even though I 'ad to wait so long to 'ear of your existence,' interrupted Apolline not missing the opportunity at another jibe at her daughter.

'Alright, Apolline, it is. I would like to ask you not to judge Fleur too harshly for not informing you right away. It is in part my fault she never got a chance to write,' Hermione tried to get the elephant out of the room.

'Nonsense, 'ow can eet bee your fault. All eet would've taken was a short note. That takes only five minutes, n'est-ce pas?' Apolline went on.

'I forgot, Maman. Is that what you want to 'ear? I am truly sorry but we've 'ad other things on our minds,' Fleur interjected. Her mother was clearly shocked to see her daughter so pissy.

'Fleur, watch your tone! Eet eez bad enough zat you are making 'ermione defend your negligence. Don't push eet,' Apolline warned.

'Apolline! Are you giving Fleur a 'ard time? I though we 'ad talked about theez,' a male voice spoke. Fleur instantly lit up and ran towards the man that had just entered the room.

'Papa!' Fleur exclaimed happily as she hugged him close.

'Et qu'est-ce que c'est avec moi?' [And what about me?]

'Gabrielle!' Fleur said and embraced her sister.

Hermione was very touched to see Fleur so happy. It had definitely been the right choice to spend the rest of the summer here.

And so Hermione and Fleur spent their summer together with their families. Apolline had all but forgotten about Fleur's faux-pas on Veela etiquette as soon as she had seen how happy she was. The Grangers and Delacours got along famously and the French family even made plans to visit Hermione's parents in muggle London.

On occasion, Hermione would travel home to get some things organised with the new curriculum and the new muggle teachers, while Fleur spent as much time as she could in her families substantial library to finally find a cure for Hermione's still open wound.

They consulted with the healers at the local hospital but even they gave up after a day of trying everything they could come up with.

Fleur was getting more and more frustrated over the whole situation and Hermione tried to find some peace with the fact that there probably wasn't a solution for her problem, if not even the healers could get anywhere. It was a cursed wound and since nobody had any idea which curses had been on the dagger or had been muttered while the wound was inflicted, it was nigh impossible to do research on the matter.

Hermione was writing letters back and forth with Ginny telling her about their time on the run and about her wound and Fleur's frustration. In turn, Ginny informed her about her mother's stubborn attitude. She didn't seem to respond to pleading nor anger but Ginny assumed it was because of the grief. Occasionally, Ginny sent a copy of the Daily Prophet with her letters because Hermione didn't feel very informed about the status of things. The local French papers seemed to avoid any news on Britain.

As much as they were enjoying it, Hermione and Fleur knew their summer had to end some time. With only one week before school, all of their prep work was done. The only thing that remained was the shopping in Diagon Alley. Hermione dreaded the visit. She had only ventured as far as the Leaky Cauldron during her daytrips and she was loath to find out how bleak and destroyed everything was. She had heard that Ollivander's was still not open but would be just in time for the new school year. Apparently, Ollivander's son would uphold the family tradition.

Hermione braced herself by taking a big breath while Fleur touched the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron with her wand.

As Diagon Alley revealed itself, Hermione exhaled. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it might be but it wasn't exactly bright and cheerful either.

As they walked down the streets they saw Florean Fortescue's completely destroyed. There was maybe one wall left standing of the whole building. The Weasley's shop was still standing, relatively unscathed but it was closed. It would probably be a while before George would reopen it, if he would at all.

They stepped into Flourish & Blott's to retrieve Hermione's school books and were shocked to see that only the first few rows of the bookshelves were in order and stocked. Looking a bit further back into the shop, the shelves were clearly new, but empty and the books piled up on the ground waiting to be sorted and assessed for damage.

The new school books were set up in neat piles behind the counter and since they were doing their shopping early, they didn't have to wait very long.

'I don't think I've ever been in and out of here this fast,' Hermione commented solemnly. The two of them linked hands and strolled off to Madam Malkin's. It was one of the few shops that were lucky. The damage had been minimal and easy to repair.

Hermione felt like a first year again, being measured while standing on the little pedestal. Then, Madam Malkin vanished to the back of her shop and returned with a Gryffindor robe of the finest materials. She immediately offered Hermione a generous discount for her role in the war. Despite her efforts, Hermione wasn't able to shake the laurels and finally accepted the gift.

She was trying on neutral, black teacher's robes when the doorbell announced another customer.

Madam Malkin excused herself for a moment and left Hermione to inspect her new robes in the mirror.

'It looks good on you, Granger,' she heard a familiar voice speak and her blood ran cold. When she turned to see if her suspicions had been right, she found Fleur already nose to nose with Draco Malfoy.

A little closer to the entrance, Madam Malkin and Narcissa Malfoy noticed the change of atmosphere and quickly approached. Hermione went to join Fleur.

'I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your shopping. I was just trying to be polite,' Draco said and looked to his mother for help.

'Don't you think it's a little bit late for that?' Fleur seethed.

'Please, we are not looking for trouble. Like you, we are simply here to do our school shopping a bit earlier this year,' Narcissa tried to diffuse the tension. Hermione knew from Harry that it had been her that had lied for him, risking her own and her family's life. And comparing what she now saw before her with the mental image of her from Malfoy Manor, she could see the difference. Narcissa looked softer, relieved of a heavy weight. There was nothing left of the frightened, stoic and cold exterior. Hermione was willing to be civil but Fleur had a much harder time it seems.

'Trying to avoid the crowd? That's probably a smart move,' Fleur said but it was impossible not to hear the strain in her voice. It was clear that if one of the Malfoy's put even one foot out of line, Fleur would hex them into next week.

'Fleur, let's get our shopping done and let them do the same, please,' Hermione spoke calmly, putting one hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to show her that she was alright and that she could let it go.

Fleur stared at mother and son for moment longer and then turned around and walked back to where she had come from. Narcissa mouthed a thank you and pulled Draco with her to the Slytherin section.

Hermione went to change back into her own clothes before paying for her new school uniforms.

The two of them had only gotten as far as the next building when they heard someone catch up with them and turned around.

Draco was standing there, his mother catching up with him. Before Hermione could give him a piece of her mind for following her around, Draco spoke, 'Erm…I wanted to apologise. Properly. I know this is not making up for what I've done or rather haven't done. I don't expect you to forgive me, or anything. For what it is worth, I am sorry,' Draco spoke. Even Fleur could see the remorse. He really meant what he said.

'I can only agree with my son. I don't think we can ever make up for what happened. I don't know if you have heard. My husband was convicted two weeks ago. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, far from it. We were lucky and got off because of Draco being forced into taking the dark mark and me helping Harry by lying to the Dar…Tom Riddle. Because the law deems us not guilty doesn't mean that we don't have anything to make up for and I believe an apology is the first step. I am sorry,' Narcissa apologised. Before either Hermione or Fleur could say something, she spoke again.

'It isn't enough to make us even but I would like to offer my help with a wound that I am quite certain you still carry around with you. My sister has told me what would happen if she inflicted a wound with the dagger and spoke the right curses. Please forgive me my boldness, but have you found a way to stop the bleeding and has the aching increased already?' Narcissa asked and her look travelled to Hermione's shirt sleeve that hid the bandages.

''ow dare…' Fleur started off but quickly curbed her temper when Hermione cut her off with a hand to her arm.

'I accept both of your apologies. It doesn't mean I forgive you. I am not sure if I have it in me to ever do that. And I'd rather you stay out of my business. My wounds, bleeding or otherwise, didn't concern you in my darkest hour, lying on the floor and begging your sister to kill me. I suggest you don't pretend to care now. I'm not your personal redemption project,' Hermione answered, trying to keep the snide out of her voice but not quite succeeding. She could see the new Narcissa falter, but she couldn't help but remember her stoney face and her inaction, then.

'I am simply offering, it is your choice but please consider this: There is nobody alive who knew my sister better than I did. I have been at her side all my life, except for the years she spent in Azkaban. You might already be talking to Andromeda, but be aware she only knew her before that. She never saw the deranged woman Bella had become. So who better than me to figure out which curses she used? If you ever reconsider, don't hesitate to contact either Draco or myself.'

Hermione nodded sternly before turning around and leaving the Malfoy's to whatever business they had here. She took Fleur's hand and pulled her with her, deciding to simply forget the incident ever happened.

Their way led them past Gringotts Bank and at the sight of Hermione, the goblin guards immediately blocked the entrance and glared at her.

'Good to know,' she assessed, 'I'm just glad I dissolved my account before I destroyed the bank.'

Fleur chuckled softly before speaking loud enough for the goblins to hear, 'Don't worry, chérie. They don't 'old a monopoly. We'll get you a bank account elsewhere, in a more secure bank, that won't be robbed by three teenagers.'

The sour look on the goblins faces was priceless.

Back home at Shell Cottage, the two witches were having dinner, when Fleur abruptly put down her fork and solemnly looked at Hermione.

'What's up, hun?' Hermione asked, softly stroking Fleur's hand with her own.

'What did Narcissa mean when she asked if the aching 'ad increased?' Fleur asked.

'Oh Fleur, please don't concern yourself with what she said. Yes, it hurts a little more but I'm used to it by now. I want this wound to go away more than anything but for now, I have to live with it and as soon as we have the Hogwarts library at our disposal we'll figure it out. I trust your word, you'll find a way,' Hermione said, using her soothing voice.

''ermione! You need to tell me these things! We could at least have put some pain salve on it,' Fleur scolded Hermione as she took her wrist and began to carefully undo the bandage.

'I've tried that. It doesn't work. I've even tried muggle medicine,' Hermione said silently.

When Fleur had finally unravelled the wound she gasped at the sight.

'Is that why you told me that you can take care of it yourself? Because you didn't want me to see that it's getting worse? 'ermione, you can't keep that sort of information from me. 'ow am I supposed to 'elp if you don't even tell me what's going on?' Fleur complained.

'What would you have done if I had told you? I can see how much you want to find a cure and how frustrated you are because you haven't yet. I didn't want you to get even more obsessed with healing this. I'm alive. I'm in love and happy. That is what counts for me, not stupid scratch on my arm,' Hermione defended herself. Fleur was about to respond, Hermione could see her temper flare but at the last moment, she took a deep breath and reigned herself in.

'I'll finish my dinner now, then I will go pack and we're going to 'ogwarts tomorrow. That's final.' Fleur said and gave Hermione a cross look. She didn't argue.

'And I love you too,' the French which added quietly, because she didn't want Hermione to think that she was actually mad at her.


End file.
